


Encounters

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 89,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Marcus has the power to influence other people's dreams and William comes back into Marcus' life.





	1. Chapter 1

ENCOUNTERS PART 1 OF?

 

 

DISCLAIMER. ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO JMS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

 

Susan Ivanova listened to every little detail of the information supplied to her through security. She'd made it a rule to know everything that was going on in the station and had to know who this stranger was who had disappeared so suddenly from Medlab. Stephen had been dumbfounded when he'd turned around to find his new patient gone. He had called Garibaldi and Ivanova to inform them of the missing stranger who ought to be in Medlab.

The doctor had mentioned a ranger pin the stranger had worn and Susan rushed back to her office to access her computer. If rangers were involved she had to learn about all background information she could get her hands on. She had no name, no specific description of the stranger so she was only interested in general information about the rangers, led by Jeffrey Sinclair. She briefly considered giving him a call, but she was distracted when Sheridan asked her to join him in his office.

Sheridan's office was starting to get crowded and the Captain was trying to calm down Garibaldi who was howling mad when he recognized the stranger accompanying Delenn and Lennier. It was the man he had brought to med lab because he had broken down trying to leave his flyer, which had been shot up pretty badly. " Hey, do you realize that you should be in med lab? Stephen is looking all over the place to find you!"

Delenn stared at Marcus, wondering what was going on. During the short time she'd known him he had started to intrigue her.

" I'm sorry to hear that I caused you any trouble, but I feel fine now." Marcus had to hide the grin that was trying to surface. Stephen was the doctor he had sneaked out on. He did feel sorry for doing that. He shouldn't have done it, but talking to a doctor about his physical state wasn't high on his priority list and he was in a rush.

" Just wait till Stephen gets his hands on you. Boy, are you in trouble!" Garibaldi stated wickedly. The Chief wondered why the stranger was here. Stephen had told him about the ranger pin, but to be frank, he didn't know too much about the rangers, except that his old pal Sinclair was their leader.

Marcus felt comfortable and was amazed at that feeling. Normally he made sure that he didn't stay long in the same place to avoid getting fond of the people there. He was disturbed from his pondering when a beautiful woman entered the office. She wore an Earthforce uniform and her hair was braided. She tried to look very much in control and Marcus felt a wave of affection flowing through his heart. He had never believed in love at first sight, but he was turning into a believer this very moment. That was till his eyes locked with hers.

Susan tried to stay composed when the stranger turned to look at her. She was drawn to his eyes and almost froze when she couldn't break free of them. She had seen those eyes before. She –knew-- this man, knew the pain reflected in his eyes. She couldn't stop her mind remembering that time, about 1 year ago...

 

Susan Ivanova was on her way to med lab. Stephen Franklin was in dire straits. Ships were bringing in a lot of wounded people whose colonies had been attacked and destroyed by Shadow vessels. He had practically begged Sheridan to send him all the soldiers who'd had any medical training to med lab. Commander Ivanova was one of them. She had tried to persuade Sheridan that she was needed in C&C, but Sheridan had been strict in the matter. She had experience in first aid and Stephen was driving him insane with his pleas for help. Sheridan had insisted that she would help out in med lab. Susan was mad at him for that decision. The last thing she wanted was being around people who had lost everything during those attacks... she had suffered so many losses herself and some months ago she had lost the one person she thought she could trust: Talia. She turned out to be a Psi Corps' plant and her true character had emerged when Lyta had tested her by sending a password into her mind. The Talia she had known had stopped to exist. Months later Susan discovered that she had no more tears left to weep over the loss of her lover. And now she was going to be confronted by people who like herself had lost everything. She tried to steel her mind for the sorrow she would encounter. Med lab was crowded, spilling out into the halls and Susan realized why Stephen had sounded so desperate. Patients were taken to guest quarters outside med lab to rest and heal. " Stephen, you wanted help?"

The doctor was trying to restore the organisation within med lab, which had fallen apart during those first hours. Doctor Lillian Hobbes was trying to take care of as many patients as possible, thus giving Stephen the opportunity to treat the more seriously injured people.

" Susan, I can use everyone in here, right now. Thanks for coming down. Doctor Hobbes can tell you were you are needed most."

Susan nodded and headed to Hobbes who was wiping away the sweat on her brow.

" Commander... I want you to look after the patient in med lab 4. He's the sole survivor of the Shadow attack on Arisia Mining Colony and is suffering from radiation sickness. He should be all right in a couple of days, but he's depressed and I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. I can't spare a nurse to watch him, but you would be perfect. Just make sure he rests. He's hooked up to an IV, providing him with all the meds he needs. I can't take the responsibility of leaving him alone at a time like this. Here's his file."

Susan nodded. She understood the instructions, but wasn't looking forward to doing this. She was still dealing with Talia's death herself and now she was being asked to take care of someone who had lost his own entire world in mere seconds. But she was an officer and she was going to make sure that the patient would refrain from hurting himself as long as she was in charge. She took the file and looked it through while being on her way to med lab 4. His name was Marcus Cole and he had been the owner of the Mining Co-operation on Arisia. That was all the information listed in the file. She sighed, surprised that they had managed to file it any way with all the chaos going on in med lab. She had no idea how to prepare herself for facing this man. The first moments would be awkward and she tried to find some suited words to use. She found none. What was there left to say to someone who had lost everything? She knocked on the door. There was no response what so ever. She knocked again, harder this time.

" What?"

Susan took a deep breath and forced herself to open the door and to walk in there. " I'm Susan. Doctor Hobbes asked me to look after you." Susan watched the man in the bed, his back towards her. He was covered with some thermo blankets. The only thing visible to the eye was the long almost black hair. His voice sounded cracked and weak. Susan stood in the doorway and had no idea how to proceed from here. She knew that her heart could give her directions, but she had stopped talking to it when Talia died. Perhaps she needed to reach out to her feelings, however briefly. She decided to take that leap and walked to the other side of the bed. She wanted to see the face of the man she was talking to.

" Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Susan heard the pain in his voice and understood in a strange kind of way what he was going through. " Sorry, can't do." Susan forced herself to mellow a bit. She didn't have to pretend being the ice queen of Babylon 5 in this little room. The man didn't know her and there was a good chance that he wouldn't remember what had happened in here when he would look back at this period in time. Susan knew he was caught up in his own world of grief and loss. " Perhaps it will help if you tell me what happened." Susan almost choked on those words. Where were these words coming from? ** From your heart,** answered her a soft voice.

" No... "

Susan sat down in the chair next to the bed. She saw the fluids moving through the transparent IV tube and wondered what kind of medicine was in there. Doctor Hobbes had mentioned radiation sickness. " But you can tell me your name, can't you?" Susan was reaching out to another person. It was the first time since Talia had left her. She was growing tired of always upholding the pretence being the cold Commander. As much as she tried to deny it, she was a human being with all emotions burning in her.

" Marcus Cole."

Susan sighed. " So, Marcus... tell me what happened." The man in the bed stirred and the blankets moved down a bit, revealing his face. Susan looked into his green eyes and swallowed. They were filled with hurt and sadness.

" The Shadows... killed everyone... they killed Hasina... and William."

" Hasina? William?" Susan saw him tremble as he spoke those names and years later she still wondered why she had taken his hand in hers. His hand had felt burning hot and she gently squeezed it to reassure him that he didn't have to carry the burden alone. She had never known herself to be this emotional and open and she had no idea what was urging her to comfort him.

" Hasina... was a dear friend and William is... was my brother."

Tears made their way over his face and she wiped them away with her sleeve. " I know it is hard right now, but ..." Susan grew silent, what could she say? That time would heal all wounds? Hers were as fresh and painful as they had been in the beginning. She'd managed to go on, hiding the hurting deep down inside her soul, but it was still there. " You have to give yourself time to mourn their deaths. " The words sounded futile in her ears, but it was all she could manage, fighting her own tears.

" Will the hurting ever stop?"

Susan bit her lip and shook her head in denial. Marcus sobbed and he tried to hide his face once more from her. Susan realized that she was the only one who could offer him some sort of consolation. His pain moved her in a way she had never felt before. She hadn't even realized that she had dropped all her walls. It seemed the only humane thing to do when she sat on the bed and embraced him gently.

He struggled briefly, trying to push her away. But his effort was just pretence; he wanted to be held so badly, even if he didn't deserve this angel of mercy at his side. Susan was aware that her shirt started to become wet from his tears, but she didn't have the heart to push him away. She hugged him and told him that everything would be fine. She had no idea how long she had sat there, holding him like that. Why was she so emotional over a mere stranger? ** Because we're alike. We’re the same.** The sobbing stopped at a certain point and she offered him something to drink. The fever was a result from the radiation sickness and she knew that she needed to keep an eye on him. He needed even more fluids, his body was burning up while the medicine was fighting the fire within his body. She gently laid him back in bed and saw to it that the blankets were in place once more. She sat back and replayed everything that had happened in her mind. She had to admit that his loss was even bigger than hers. He had lost his very soul when the Shadows attacked. She had seen the guilt in his eyes. He blamed himself for the deaths of his loved ones. Susan doubted that he would ever recover from this trauma.

She awoke the next morning and saw Doctor Hobbes, beckoning her to join her in the corridor. Susan looked once more at Marcus and was relieved as she saw he was still asleep. He had been struggling with nightmares during the entire night and only when morning had come closer he seemed to calm down a bit.

" Thank you for your help, Commander. We've got everything under control now. I'll see to it that a nurse sits with him. I'm sure that you’re eager to return to C&C."

It was strange, but Susan felt no such desire. She had felt truly useful last night when he'd needed her. But she was second in command and duty called. " Is he going to make it?" Susan peeked into the little room and was taken aback when his green eyes appeared in her mind.

" I think so. We can heal the body, but if his mind is ever going to recover...?"

Susan knew what Doctor Hobbes was trying to see. Her mind had never healed. She forced herself to head to C&C without looking back at him.

 

Susan shook her head, trying to subdue the memories, which were haunting her mind at present. She stiffened and looked him in the eye. There was no trace of recognition or he managed to hide it extremely well. She had never thought that their paths would ever cross again. She had heard from Doctor Hobbes that Marcus had been released from med lab a few days later. Doctor Hobbes had also told her that Marcus was in no way dealing with what had happened to him. So how did he end up in here in Sheridan's office? Apparently he was the ranger Stephen had asked her to locate. She hoped that he wasn't going to say something about that night. But Susan realized that it would be painful for him to meet his...

Angel of mercy... Marcus was standing in the Captain's office and looking at the angel who had saved him that night from going insane.

 

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 2 OF?

 

Marcus stared at Commander Ivanova and tried to hold onto the little composure left to him. He could see in her eyes that she remembered him too. But he also saw her push back the memories into a corner of her mind as quickly as she possible. He respected her feelings and he had no intention to bring up that subject here. Not in the midst of all these strangers. This was something private between the two of them. He hoped that he would someday be able to talk to her about that night which seemed so long ago. In reality only one year had passed by. A year that had saved him from insanity.

Marcus managed to convince the Minbari teachers that he was too sick to attend the rebirth ceremony the rangers seemed so fond of. To him it was sheer horror. In some way, it was true that he was too sick to attend the ceremony.

His body had recovered from the radiation poisoning, but he still was in a bad way. He was having dark mood swings and his body refused any food or fluids, growing weaker by the day. Sinclair sometimes despaired over him, but had promised the young man that he would be allowed to stay and continue his ranger training. Marcus knew that Sinclair disapproved of the reason why he'd joined the rangers. The first thing Sinclair had told him was that they weren't a hate group. Marcus had stared at the floor, lost for words.

Slowly, he turned in bed. Normally he would be sleeping on a Minbari platform, but he had been taken to the infirmary because the Minbari physicians wanted to keep a close eye on him and he thus he had ended up in a soft comfortable bed.

" Please, Marcus, try to drink this."

Marcus looked at the Minbari doctor Kar'Nal. Marcus kind of liked him. Kar'Nal was always friendly and there was a sparkle in his eyes most Minbari missed. " I can't... I want to... but... " The fluids weren't going to stay in his body anyway. He felt so miserable that he had given up trying. After his rage of anger aimed at the Shadows had grown less, only emptiness had stayed behind. There was nothing left to fight for. His mind had given up and his body was following quickly.

Somehow the doctor sensed his thoughts. " Marcus, you can not give up like this... You have to fight it, whatever it is."

Kar'Nal was right, but Marcus lacked the will power to do so.

Another voice spoke out form behind them. " Kar'Nal. Could you leave us alone? I need to talk to him."

" Of course, Entil'Zha." The Minbari bowed and retreated silently.

Marcus watched Jeffrey Sinclair approach the bed. Sinclair seemed worried. Marcus tried to smile, but he was no longer capable of pretence. His smile turned out a grin. He managed to sit up, resting his back and head in the pillows.

" Marcus, you're killing yourself. You know that, don't you?"

Marcus didn't expect such frankness. He couldn't deny it for it was the truth. But could he actually say it aloud? "I know, but I can't stop it."

" You can stop it, but you don't want to."

Marcus tried to swallow, but the lack of fluids made it hard. He was touched when Sinclair patted his hand. He had the utmost respect for Ranger One. Sinclair had given him a home with the rangers, enabling him to fulfil the promise he had made to William. Bugger, the name woke so much hurt in him that he started to heave, trying to vomit, while there was nothing more left in his stomach.

Sinclair was silent and watched him wrestle with his pain. " Calm down Marcus. You're amongst friends here and we want to help you heal from everything you have been through."

Marcus managed to relax a bit. His throat ached and he yearned for some water. Sinclair handed him the glass water Kar'Nal had tried to make him drink. Marcus' hands shook as he drank the water. He expected the heaves to return, but he emptied the glass, taking small sips while Sinclair's presence soothed him. The man possessed a calmness and serenity that baffled him time and time again.

" That’s a start, I guess." Sinclair filled the glass again and placed it next to Marcus' bed on a small table. "That’s the first time that you managed to keep it inside..." It was no question. It was a statement. The young man lying in front of him meant a lot to the old Earthforce Captain. He had known William very well. He had been one of the first humans to join the rangers. Marcus seemed to have an even bigger potential for the job, but Sinclair realized that Marcus didn't know how to express his grief and hurt or how to deal with it. That was what was killing Marcus. " I told you this many times before, it wasn't your fault that they died, Marcus. You could never have stopped the Shadows... it was fate that you were the only one to survive."

" But I don't want to be the one to survive... William should have been the one to make it out alive... and Hasina."

" What do I have to do to make you understand that it wasn't your fault?"

Marcus avoided Sinclair's eyes. He had no answer.

" Get out of bed and come with me. I want to show you something."

Marcus wondered if Sinclair was going to throw him out. He struggled with his exhausted body to get to his feet. Sinclair waited for him at the door and didn't help him. Marcus was determined not to let him down. He had made it to the door, when dizziness suddenly overtook him.

Sinclair steadied him and led him out of the building, into the garden and headed for a bench.

Marcus was relieved when he could sit down. The sun warmed him and he looked at the statue of Valen, the centerpiece in the garden. He wondered why Sinclair had brought him here.

" What do you see?"

Marcus wondered what kind of trick question that was. " Sky, flowers, a statue of Valen? What kind of question is this?"

Sinclair almost grinned when some of Marcus' old fire showed; it had been his intention to sparkle that fire a bit. Not everything seemed lost yet. " Are you willing to give this up? Do you really want to die? I can kill you in mere seconds, there'll no pain." Sinclair decided on the hard approach, as everything else seemed destined not to work. He rose and went to stand behind Marcus. He didn't give Marcus any time to act when he took him into a headlock.

Marcus felt the pressure on his neck and head. He realized that Sinclair was deadly serious. He didn't struggle, movement would only tighten Sinclair's grip.

" Marcus. I offer you to end your life for you, right now. You've to decide what you want: life or death." Sinclair only knew too well he was playing a dangerous game. He would never snap his neck, but Marcus had to make that choice now and move on. Sinclair hoped that the young man would choose life over death. He applied more pressure on Marcus' neck.

Marcus' mind was in turmoil. He didn't doubt Sinclair's ability to end his life. He had heard of the fight Sinclair had had with Neroon.... a man who could hold his own against a Minbari warrior of such renown wasn't bluffing. His mind was swirling. Did he really want to die? He remembered the promise he'd made to William, to end what his brother had started. For a moment he thought he heard William's voice, calling him stupid and urging him to move on with his life. Marcus couldn't stop the tears when he realized that he would betray William by killing himself. " I want to live... but I don't know how to go on living with all this pain." Marcus hardly recognized his own voice. It sounded like someone else had spoken.

Sinclair released him from the headlock and patted him on his shoulder. " You made the right choice and all of us will help you recover. Now that we have established that you don't want to commit suicide, you've to work on your recovery. I'll take you back to Kar'Nal and you'll obey all his instructions, understood?"

" Yes, Entil'Zha." Marcus raised his gaze and looked Sinclair in the eyes. Sinclair nodded his approval and helped him to get to his feet. Marcus felt strangely relieved as he walked next to Sinclair.

 

Marcus kept his word and started to recover. When Catherine joined the rangers it became obvious that Sinclair had been reunited with the love of his life and Marcus was happy for him. But deep within his soul he remained at a distance, avoiding getting hurt again should anything happen to Sinclair or Catherine.

Master Durhann himself trained Marcus and he was proud to be one of the few humans who had mastered the Minbari fighting pike. Sinclair still dropped by regularly to talk to him about William and taught Marcus to deal with the memories. But Sinclair also told him to let go of the pain. Marcus wasn't ready yet for that and he refused to take part in any rebirth ceremony at all. Sinclair had sighed and just stared at him for a few seconds. Marcus knew that he should allow his soul to heal completely, but the pain kept him going.

Disaster struck when they were on a mission concerning time travel. Catherine's fighter was pulled inside a time rift and she was lost in time forever. He tried to comfort Sinclair, but Ranger One wanted to grieve on his own and the young ranger respected that. Sinclair noticed Marcus' attempts to console him. It showed that Marcus was beginning to care again, although he was afraid of losing the ones close to him again. Sinclair had seen the barriers Marcus had erected to keep everyone out, everyone except him. Sinclair knew too much of his pain. They were too close.

Sinclair looked at the collapsed pike in his hands. He had intended it to be a gift for Catherine. Now that she was gone, it seemed only proper Marcus got it. Sinclair had never told him, but he considered Marcus a son. He had no children of his own and Marcus was the closest thing to it. He smiled when Marcus accepted the gift, truly in awe that Sinclair would give him something that precious.

" You completed your training Marcus and it is time to go on your first mission."

" I know, Entil'Zha." Marcus wasn't eager to leave Minbar, but he had always known that this day of saying good-bye would come.

" I want you to go to Zagros 7 and set up a ranger training camp. You'll be in charge there. Whatever you need just let me know."

Marcus' eyes sparkled and Sinclair knew that this young man was going to be one of his best rangers.

" This isn't good-bye, Marcus for we =will= meet again."

Marcus was surprised to hear the certainty in Sinclair's voice. He had learnt to trust the older man a long time ago. He bowed slightly now the conversation had come to an end. He had to pack the little things he owned before leaving for Zagros 7. He was on his way out when he turned around, searching Sinclair's eyes. " Will you be alright?"

Sinclair was moved by the sincerity of Marcus' concern and nodded. " I'll be fine... thanks, Marcus."

Marcus left the room, clutching the pike. A new life was about to start.

 

That new life had come to an abrupt end when a Centauri blockade cut Zagros 7 off of the rest of the universe and Marcus decided to try to get to Babylon 5 on his own. He had no way of communicating with Sinclair and Babylon 5 was closest.

He had not been prepared to meet HER again. She had always been in his dreams and he'd given up hope that he would ever meet her again. But she was still here on Babylon 5. He recognized her insignia; she was a Commander... Commander Ivanova... so far out of his reach...

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 3 OF?

 

THIS PART TAKES PLACE DURING AND AFTER WAR WITHOUT END

 

" I'll take her back... " Marcus had only just figured it all out. Sinclair had them going so fast that he had no time to think. He had seen the stunned look on Ivanova's face when he offered to take Babylon 4 back in time so Sinclair could remain in the presence. These lasts days had been chaotic and Marcus hated disorder in his life... there had been too much mayhem as it was. A couple of days ago Sinclair had shown up and had taken them back in time to rescue Babylon 4 and they had succeeded. But the time traveling device didn't work on it's own, someone had to take it back in order for it to work.

Marcus didn't want to lose Sinclair like this, lost in time. He had taken an oath to live and die for the One and he couldn't stand there and watch Sinclair disappear into time.

" Marcus, I have to do this, I have always done it." Sinclair realized that Marcus' old fears were resurfacing and he understood him so well. " Marcus, we need to talk." Sinclair took Marcus' arm and led him to a corner of the bridge where they could talk undisturbed. He had been pleasantly surprised when he'd met Marcus again. One year had passed and he had heard of Marcus' feats. He had saved the rangers on Zagros 7, had become an accepted member of staff and had made new friends on the station. Sinclair felt some fatherly pride. But saying goodbye to Marcus would be hard.

" Marcus, you know why I have to do this. There is a small chance I can find Catherine... I have to take that opportunity."

Marcus managed to hide his trembling when Sinclair placed his hand on his arm. He didn't want to lose his teacher and mentor.

" I know that this is hard on you. We lost Catherine while close to a time rift... but you have to let me do this."

" I know... I would never stop you from doing this, but..." Marcus was distracted when Susan looked at him in a very intense way. There was wonder in her eyes.

 

Susan was trying to figure out what Sinclair was talking about to Marcus. She never knew that the two of them were that close. She'd figured that they would know each other, Jeffrey being Ranger One... but Sinclair was obviously worried for Marcus. She had to force herself not to eavesdrop. It had almost crushed her when she realized that Jeffrey had aged because of them moving forward in time. She hated all this emotional stuff. And then there was Marcus... they had never mentioned that night in med lab, but the memory haunted her every minute of her life. They needed to address the issue. She had ignored it for so long. It was also wearing Marcus down and she could see it. She didn't want to see it, but it stared right back at her from the depths of his green orbs. She had learned to read Marcus' emotions during the time he had been on Babylon 5. The ranger was upset. Marcus' offer to take the station back in time had moved her. It would be a one-way trip. Susan was determined to talk to Marcus when this was all over.

 

" Marcus, are you still listening to me?" Sinclair tracked Marcus' stare and saw that he was looking at Susan. She, however, returned the stare in a similar fashion. Sinclair chuckled briefly. He should have known that Marcus would fall for her.

" Yes, of course, Entil'Zha." Marcus forced himself to listen and pay attention. He switched his stare to Sinclair and saw concern in the other man’s eyes.

" When will you tell her?"

Marcus almost choked when he heard those words and finally understood its meaning. " Tell whom? What?"

Sinclair smiled openly when he heard the mocked hurt in Marcus' voice. Marcus had never been able to hide anything from him. " Just tell her, Marcus." Sinclair knew he was running out of time. He had an appointment with destiny. But there was one minute left for him to do something. He reached inside his pocket and withdrew a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote some lines on the paper and folded it before handing it to Marcus. He had seen the future and perhaps there was a chance that he could influence it just a little bit. " Read this when you get back to Babylon 5. Promise me that."

Marcus reacted automatically. " Of course, Entil’Zha."

" I have to go now. "

Marcus felt the awkwardness of the moment and didn't know what to do. Sinclair did however and patted him warmly on his shoulder. " Take care, Marcus..."

Marcus was surprised to see a sparkle in Sinclair's eye. " I hope you will find Catherine."

" So do I." Sinclair turned and walked towards his destiny.

 

Marcus was tired when he reached his quarters. Sinclair's departure had left a silence in his heart. Sinclair had made his decision while driven by deeper reasons, which he couldn't understand. He fell onto the bed and didn't bother to undress. He only wanted to lose himself in sleep. He cringed when he heard the door chime. Bugger, he had forgotten to disable it. He pulled the pillow over his head as he answered the chime. " Enter." Marcus hoped that his visitor could be persuaded to leave again. He heard some footsteps, which stopped when they reached his bed. The door closed and Marcus had no other choice than to face his visitor. It probably was another ranger, eager to report some new information. " What is it? I am so tired." He pulled the pillow aside and was unable to breathe for one moment. Why was Susan Ivanova standing in his quarters? She had never visited him before. She looked uncomfortable...

" Commander? " Marcus rose from the bed, his body screaming at him to lie down again.

" We need to talk."

Marcus avoided her eyes and stared at the floor. He wondered what he had done wrong this time. " What about?"

Marcus walked over to one of the two chairs in the room. Susan sat down opposite of him and watched his face from across the kitchen table. He followed the movement of her fingers with his eyes, when they traced circles on the table.** She is nervous.... I have never seen her this nervous before**

Susan wondered why she had come here in the first place. This was a stupid move. She peeked at his face and he seemed ready to jump and run out of the room. She had treated him badly since he had come aboard, but she couldn't forgive herself for opening up like that one year ago. It made her feel vulnerable every time he was around. " Marcus..." She chickened out at the last moment. She wasn't ready to address that night yet. " I never knew that you and Jeffrey were... that close."

Marcus smiled. He could tell that it wasn't the thing she had intended to ask him. But it was all right with him. He wanted to let her set the pace. " He was my teacher... and friend. He helped me... heal."

" Heal?" Now, it was Susan's time to avoid his eyes. She felt shy and had no clue why.

" Yes. I was a mess when I arrived on Minbar. Entil’Zha gave me a home and a purpose in life to replace the ones I lost."

Susan nervously tucked some hair back behind her ears. Damn, why had she come here?

" Do you fancy a cup of tea? I am afraid I have no coffee or vodka." Marcus was convinced that she was going to decline.

But she surprised the both of them. " That would be nice."

Marcus tried to move, but felt paralysed because he was stunned. Had she really accepted his offer? This couldn't be happening. He managed to get up in the end and walked over to his kitchenette to prepare some Earl Grey for the both of them. He carried the mugs over to the kitchen table.

" I am going to miss Jeffrey." Susan realized too late that she had spoken aloud. She had only intended the words to be thoughts. She saw the baffled look on his face and knew that he had no idea what to do or to say to her. It wasn't her typical behavior and she knew it. What was it about Marcus that made her want to lower her mask? Susan was startled to hear the same words in her mind she had heard one year ago.

" I will miss him too. He was... is very wise and kind." Marcus rectified his words. He didn't want to think of Sinclair in the past tense.

" Yeah, you're right. He's still alive... only not in our time."

Marcus was still trying to recover from shock. She had accepted his invitation for tea and now she was agreeing with him? Sinclair leaving like that must have affected her more than she wanted anyone to know. He wanted to ease that pain, but he had no idea how.

Susan drank the tea and was thankful that the hot liquid warmed her cold soul. She looked at Marcus and saw her own suffering reflected in his eyes. She needed to get out of here or she was going to cry right in front of him. But the wolf waited for her in her own quarters and she knew that the wolf had cubs this night. She got to her feet and Marcus rose as well. " Do you have something to read for me? Might... distract me from thinking of Jeffrey." Susan had seen his collection of books when she had first entered and she liked to read. She walked over to the books and read their titles.

Marcus followed her and stood behind her, allowing him to enjoy her sweet scent. He hardly resisted the urge to take her in his arms to console her. " What kind of books do you like?"

" I would like this one... I read it once as a child..."

Marcus saw that she pointed to a book written by Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre. It struck him that she didn't take it from the pile, but waited for him to give it to her. Marcus reacted at once and handed her the book. Their fingers touched for the briefest moment and Marcus shivered when her fingers lingered a bit too long on his.

" Thank you." Susan almost jerked back her hand when sparks seemed to fill her body. Touching him had been dangerous; it confronted her with feelings she had been hiding.

" Take your time reading it..." Marcus was lost when he stared into her blue eyes.

Susan practically fled from the room, leaving Marcus behind in some state of stupor.

He woke from it moments later and he doubted that any of it had really happened, but the two mugs were still standing on the table. One of them was bearing the remnants of her red lipstick. Fatigue was returning quickly and this time he undressed, throwing his uniform on the floor. He slipped under the covers and sighed when he remembered her fingers touching his. He drifted off to sleep at last and forgot all about the note Sinclair had given to him.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 4 OF?

 

Susan Ivanova was restless. She had a day off and she planned on finishing the book Marcus lent her 3 days ago. She hadn't seen him during these three days. He was working in Down Below, gathering information. Susan dropped the book onto the couch and took another sip of the real coffee. She had been truly surprised when she'd found the little package sitting at her doorstep when she came back from her shift yesterday. There had been no card attached to it, but she knew right away who had put it there, Marcus. She had been thinking a lot about him lately. As much as she had tried to deny it, that night had forged a bond between them. She'd tried to fight it, but her struggle had been useless. He'd started to appear in her dreams months ago and she had reached a point where she was looking forward to getting some sleep. The nightmares about Talia and her mother that usually disturbed her night's rest had been driven away by his presence in her dreams. The mutual attraction had been there from the beginning, but she wasn't prepared to risk getting hurt again. Marcus had a dangerous job and him working in Down Below only intensified her worries that he might get hurt. She was disturbed in her musings when her link went off. " Ivanova go."

" Sheridan here. I know it’s your day off, but I need you in my office STAT. This can't wait... and can you pick up Marcus as well? Delenn is having trouble getting in touch with him. I need the both of you."

" Great, where is he?" She hated being sent off on a goose chase.

" He was last seen at Balfour's."

" We'll be there. Give me time to get him out of that joint" Ivanova terminated the connection and sighed relieved. Work would take her mind off things. She hated these boring days off during which nothing ever seemed to happen. With renewed energy she got to her feet and headed over to the bedroom to change into her army of light uniform. She braided her hair and went off in search of Marcus. She briefly wondered what was so important that Sheridan thought that it couldn't wait till tomorrow.

 

Marcus sighed when his last contact for today left his table. It had been a busy day. For three days now he'd been listening to the reports of his fellow rangers. There had been a startling increase in the sightings of Shadow vessels. He was about to get up when Mary Jane joined him at his table. He was surprised to see the girl. She was one of his contacts. He pitied her, a typical lost soul who was earning her living as a prostitute. She liked him and she always came up with good bits of information. In return, he helped her out if he could.

She had been crying. Tears had messed up the make-up and now hid her soft blue eyes. " Mary Jane? What's the matter?" Marcus straddled a chair next to her. She took his hand and he knew that her pimp had been hitting her again. He had tried to talk her out of staying with the guy, but she was in love with him. **Love IS blind.**

" I need some credits... he’s mad at me... I was ill and couldn't work."

" Why do you stay with the bloody bastard?" Marcus searched his pockets and handed her some credits. He had a weak spot for her. She would never quit this life and he felt sorry for her.

" Thanks, Marcus. The next time you need information you can count on me."

Marcus smoothed back her hair and tried to smile. He was determined to visit that bastard and teach him not to hit women anymore. Mary Jane surprised him when she kissed him lightly on his cheek, before running out of the establishment. Marcus had no idea that Susan Ivanova had watched the entire scene.

 

Susan leaned back against the wall and watched the exchange of credits and the kiss. **So, mister perfect, did you pay her well for... her services?** She had never expected him to resort to something like that. But he was a man, she reminded herself and all men were alike. The prostitute took off and Susan felt strangely betrayed. Why? **Because it shatters the little ideal picture I have of him.**

Susan walked over to the table and wondered why there was this angry look on his face. She thought he would have been relaxed and pleased after.... " Sheridan wants us to report to his office, right now!" Susan relished his shock when he realized that she was standing behind him. He surprised her by blushing fiercely.

Marcus wondered how much Susan had seen of the exchange and what her conclusions had been. Her eyes were shooting fire. He knew what it had looked like and hardly managed to compose himself. He wasn't going to explain what it had been all about. He doubted that she was going to believe him anyway. " Alright... I'm done here. But there is one short stop I have to make first. It'll only take a few minutes. Why don't you wait here and have a drink?"

" No way, I had to come down here to get you and I'm not going to do that twice. I'm coming along."

Marcus swallowed hard, suddenly wishing he hadn't told her of his stop. He could have done that later. He got to his feet and beckoned the bartender. His contact came over and Marcus whispered some words to him. He could see the curiosity in Susan's eyes.

" What did you tell him?" Susan had to know. They had left Balfour's and she realized that Marcus was leading her to a part of Down Below where men came to pick up whores. She wished she had kept her big mouth shut and had stayed at Balfour's, having some vodka, waiting for him to return. She felt uncomfortable here. Several men were giving her second looks and she fought her desire to run.

"When to expect me back. My contacts need to know when they can talk to me." The ranger felt her unease. He regretted her decision to come along, but it was too late now to send her back. He knew the pimps and the 'customers' would harass her every step of the way and realized that he was going to pay for his next move, but he had to get the point across that she was here with him, so he slipped an arm around her waist. The pimps lost their interest in her and they backed off.

Her first reaction was to shake off his arm. But then she noticed the change in the pimp's eyes and had to admit that the gesture was effective. But she couldn't let him get away with it; she had a reputation to uphold. " Why did you do that? I can take care of myself."

" I don't doubt that for one moment. But I have no desire to get beat up, because they think that you're trespassing into their girls' territory."

That actually shut her up for a moment. " What are you saying? Do they think that I’m... a prostitute?"

Marcus shrugged. He knew he was getting himself in big trouble. " These people don't know that you are Commander Ivanova... some guys like.... for the girls to dress up in uniform."

Susan froze a second. She wanted to get out of here. What was she doing here in the first place? She couldn't keep herself from making her next remark. "And you, Marcus? Do you like your girls to dress up like that?"

Marcus actually stopped walking and turned to face her. His expression was puzzled, what was that woman talking about?

" I saw you pay the girl..."

" Oh, that!" Marcus resumed his walk.

Susan peeked at his face. She wanted an explanation and he knew it.

Marcus wanted to tease her a bit longer, but he didn't like the idea that she thought that he paid for sex. " I...' He was stopped short when he discovered Mary Jane's pimp, Konali. He was threatening the girl, raising his hand to slap her. " Excuse me... Commander. I just found the person I was looking for."

Susan watched him run off. She followed him, wanting him close in case one of the pimps made a move. The ranger was perfectly capable of defending herself, but she would be alone in her fight. These men didn't treat their women kindly.

Marcus grabbed Konali from behind, holding back his hand. He looked at Mary Jane, who used the opportunity to run and hide. " Didn't anyone tell you that you don't ever hit women? " The man struggled and Marcus was caught off balance, when the pimp flexed his muscles and managed to break free. Marcus berated himself for being that careless and anticipated the fist coming his direction, blocked it and returned the blow. The man's nose was now broken. Konali dropped to the floor, blood flowing from his broken nose. " Next time, I'll break more than your nose... keep your dirty hands to yourself. If I ever catch you hitting your girls again I'll make you pay for it!" The ranger turned away from the pimp, as he realized that he had forgotten about Susan in his fit of anger.

Susan observed his every move. His anger seemed genuine and she started to question her earlier conclusion that he had been paying the girl for her services. There was more to it. He turned to join her again, not keeping an eye on his opponent. Susan caught the reflection of a knife in the pimp's hand and cried out to Marcus to warn him.

He was mentally slapping himself for leaving Susan alone in these surroundings and wanted to apologize, when he heard her scream and saw her pupils dilate. He spun around, seeing the knife coming in his direction and his reflexes kicked in immediately. He deflected the hand in mid-air and sent the man off, crashing hard against the wall. Konali had been rendered unconscious and the ranger considered his work here done. He walked up to Susan and he could have sworn that there was concern in her blue eyes. He had never seen her look this nervous before. " Thank you for warning me..."

Susan nodded; knowing that her voice would waver. She had known that his work here in Down Below was dangerous, but she had never expected anything like this. " Why did you go after him?" Susan cursed herself for speaking out loud when her voice faltered. He didn't seem to notice it though.

" I hate men who beat up women... Mary Jane should leave the jerk."

Susan made an educated guess. " I take it she’s the prostitute you handed the credits?"

" Yes, she was too ill to work and her pimp wanted to be paid... she sometimes drags up very interesting information for me. I try to get her to leave him, but she's in love with the bastard! Can't understand her though. Why stay with such an abusive man?"

Susan stared at her feet. They had left Down Below behind them and now stepped into the elevator that would take them to C&C. She owed him an apology. Only now she realized that she had been jealous of the poor woman. The idea of Marcus, together with some one else in that intimate way, had made her angry...** Girl, you are in love with him... damn!** Susan decided to make that apology before reaching C&C. " Marcus... I owe you an apology. "

" Why?" There was wonder in his voice. What was she talking about? She had never admitted her mistakes to him. He peeked at her eyes and was amazed to see the softness in them. It had never been there before.

" I assumed that you had... been with her... and had paid her for...”

" Having sex with her?"

Susan managed a shy smile when she saw him blush. Boy, had she been wrong and a poor judge of character.

" I may be a virgin, but I never would..." Marcus turned away from her, wishing he could recall those words. He

never intended her to know that he was a bloody virgin in the first place. That was it. He would never be able to look her in the eyes again after this embarrassing confession.

Susan felt like an idiot as he softly mumbled to himself, cursing his stupidity. His confession had embarrassed them both. Hell, she felt the same way. She never expected him to be a virgin and she certainly didn't think he would tell her like this. " You're a vir...?" Her voice trailed off when he tried to hide his face by letting his hair fall in front of it.

" I ... never intended to tell you..."

" I have to admit that I'm surprised. Why?"

Marcus knew what she was asking him and there was no way out. " I... never met the right person... "

Susan realized that he truly was an old fashioned romantic. " I wished I had been that wise and had waited for the right person to come along. I hope she appreciates it when you finally meet her."

His voice was a mere whisper when he answered her. " I already met her... but she doesn't know yet that she's the woman I have been waiting for."

Susan's heart missed a beat when she heard those words. ** He has been waiting for me... I am so stupid...** She wanted to respond when the door opened and Lt. Corwin stared at them, wanting to get into the elevator as his shift had ended. Some of the tension between her and Marcus must have been visible because Corwin backed off a bit.

Marcus regained his composure bit by bit. He was a good actor, it came with the job.

" We'll discuss this later."

Marcus didn't expect the kindness to her voice. She greeted Corwin and he followed her to Sheridan's office, certain that he couldn't get into more trouble than he was already in. He was so wrong...

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 5 OF?

 

Captain John Sheridan watched his second in command and the ranger enter his office. Delenn was standing next to him and they had talked about the mission in depth. Delenn wasn't happy to hear that he had chosen Susan and Marcus for this assignment, but she had to admit that it was the best choice. " Please, have a seat."

Susan had the uncanny feeling that something bad was going to happen; she knew the look on Sheridan's face, which meant trouble.

" Thank you for coming this quickly. I need to discuss something with you."

Delenn interrupted him, looking at Marcus, as if to find out how he was doing." We have a mission for the both of you. "

" Yes, right. " Sheridan continued, a bit upset about being interrupted. But he couldn't be mad at Delenn." The Shadow sightings have greatly increased." Sheridan looked at Marcus for confirmation.

" That's true, Captain. Especially near sector 3 by 67 by 89."

" So, I want to know what's out there that they think is important enough to come out hiding for."

Marcus understood the Captain's need to know, but he had no new information on this subject.

Delenn however, walked to the computer screen and asked for a map of the sector Marcus had mentioned." You do not know this yet, Marcus, but I have received new information from rangers stationed near the sector."

Marcus wondered why she addressed him, personally. There was a catch to this mission; Marcus just knew it.

" Do you know what' s out there...?" Delenn directed her question at Marcus, who started to feel trapped by now.

** Think, damnit. She expects you to know!** There was only one thing that had held any value in the past. That was the old colony, where they had mined Quantium 40. " Arisia?" Marcus merely managed a whisper.

Delenn nodded. " Yes, the Shadows have been sighted there several times. Is it possible that there is any Q 40 left, Marcus?"

" Excuse me, but.... would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Susan felt the need to jump in there to buy him some time to recover from his painful memories.

" Marcus?"

Marcus realized that Delenn expected him to tell the story of his life. Bugger, just when the pain had started to recede, but he owed Susan some answers. He had only hoped that the situation would have been more private, though. " I was raised on Mining Colonies. My parents settled down when they acquired their own little company on Arisia. William, my brother and me were supposed the take over the business when my parents died. William joined the rangers and I ended up being the 'boss' on Arisia. I handled all the contracts and the mining issues. William returned and during that time the Shadows attacked Arisia, blowing it to bits and pieces. " Marcus chose his words carefully and stated everything in a composed way. He sensed Delenn and Susan's eyes on him. The two women knew what else had happened, but Marcus had no desire to tell the Captain. He was relieved that the hurt wasn't as bad as it used to be. He could handle it. " There is no way that they can mine any Q 40!"

" Are you sure of that? They own a superior technology." Sheridan was concerned. He didn't like the idea of Shadows possessing Q 40.

" Hello? I am still here and....what is this Q40 stuff about?" Susan started to feel agitated. Hell, she hated guessing.

" Sorry, I forgot about that." Marcus cleared his throat and dragged up everything he remembered from his former job.

" Quantium 40 is the most valuable substance around. It's used to keep jump gates operational, thus making interstellar travel possible. It was found in the rocks on Arisia. Raw Q 40 is so poisonous that exposure can kill you within a distance of 15 feet in a couple of minutes. When you create a chain reaction it'll cause massive explosions... you should handle it with care."

" And the Shadows want this stuff? We better make sure that there's no more Q40 left on that planet!” Sheridan had first laughed when Delenn had brought up the matter, but now he started to understand the earnest of the situation. He also comprehended why Delenn had suggested Marcus for the job. Sheridan was a bit embarrassed to admit that he didn't know too much of Marcus' past. He could tell that the ranger was keeping back and decided not to push it. He knew that something traumatic had happened to Marcus before he joined the rangers. Delenn had hinted at the subject a couple of times, but she was reluctant to tell him everything. " That's why I want you, Susan, to take a White Star and make sure that the planet is bare. This is a serious threat. We can't allow for the Shadows to gain another advantage in this war. Marcus will act as your liaison. Marcus, you are the only one who knows his ways about this Q 40. I need you out there!" Sheridan had observed Marcus closely and saw him clench his fists. It was obvious that the ranger was reliving some bad memories.

" I understand."

" You'll leave in one hour. Lennier is getting the White Star ready. Susan.... can I have a word with you?" Sheridan got to his feet and exchanged a glance with Delenn. She had asked him to give her a moment alone with Marcus before their departure.

Marcus watched both of them leave and avoided Delenn's eyes. She sat down next to him and smiled warmly. Marcus raised his eyes and returned the look. He didn't want to be impolite.

" I know that this is going to be tough on you, Marcus."

" I'll be fine, Entil'Zha, don't worry about me." Marcus managed a faint smile. The fact that there were people who cared that much for him, would help him get through it all.

" I can send Lennier along with you.... he knows what happened to William...and you."

Marcus was tempted to take her hand into his, but he refrained from doing so. He found it hard to explain to her why he was so calm. Oh, he knew that the real shock would come once they had reached Arisia... " That won't be necessary, though I appreciate your gesture. Lennier should be here, at your side, Entil’Zha."

Delenn had a hard time believing him, but there was something in his eyes that assured her that he could handle it. " Just come back alive.... all of you."

" Of course, Entil’Zha."

" You can call me Delenn, Marcus. This is a private conversation and I am not yet officially pronounced ranger One."

" But you will be in a couple of weeks...and I hope to be there, Delenn."

They rose to their feet and Delenn bowed slightly, offering him the traditional greeting.

Marcus returned the gesture. As he left the office, he realized that this assignment was going to be gruelling, but at least Susan

would be there with him.

 

Susan was pacing the bridge, attracting irritated looks by Lennier who had been asked by Delenn to stay on the White

Star during this mission. Delenn wanted someone to watch Marcus.

" Commander, could you please stop doing that? I find your pacing.... disturbing."

Susan stopped abruptly and grinned at the Minbari. " Bad habit of mine... drives Marcus insane too." She sat down in the command chair. The White star was scheduled to leave in a few minutes, but there still was no sign of Marcus. Susan hardly managed to resist the urge to call C&C to locate the ranger, when he appeared on the bridge. Susan noticed his pale complexion. This was going to be a trip back to his personal hell.

" Lennier? I thought you weren't coming along on this mission?" Marcus tried to catch his breath again. He had been running to get here on time. He had fallen asleep in his quarters when he laid down to rest for a few minutes.

" I asked Delenn to stay with you. I need more battle experience."

Marcus detected the half-truth in the Minbari's words. The first lesson he had learned during his ranger training had been; don't ever trust a Minbari to speak the complete truth. Marcus decided to let the matter rest.

" You're late."

Marcus turned to look at Susan. He expected her to be annoyed, but for some strange reason there was a smile in her eyes. It made him lower his own walls, when he admitted the truth to her. " I fell asleep."

" I'll cut you a deal. With don't you get some sleep first? We will take turns on the bridge. I'll wake you in... 5 hours?"

Marcus tried not to show his relief. He was dead tired. " You'll wake me?"

" Of course. I need my beauty sleep as well."

Marcus was almost near the exit, when he realized what her words might imply. "Are you suggesting that I need a beauty sleep?"

Susan grinned and couldn't retain her mirth. " Well, actually no, you're quite handsome." Susan burst out laughing, when he blushed to the root of his hair. She had made him speechless, the first time in a year.

" Uh..." Marcus knew that he was going to lose this verbal sparring, so he shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something in Minbari.

It made Lennier chuckle.

Susan waited till Marcus had left and faced Lennier. " What did he say?"

Lennier wasn't sure that he should translate it. But Susan could be very persuasive if she wanted to. " I must confess that I don't completely understand the remark, but he said that you... were sleeping beauty yourself? "

 

Sleep had eluded him for 2 hours now. Marcus had been tossing on the Minbari bed as Susan's remark kept him awake. He wondered if she had been honest or had it all been just big joke? He wanted the comment to be true, because that would imply that she had noticed him. He turned onto his other side; her smiling eyes stared at him from the depths of his soul. Ever since he had told her about his virginity, she seemed to act differently towards him. He mentally slapped himself. Of course she had been joking! How could she ever consider him attractive? He realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep. He might as well try to meditate to help him through the next hours, trying to subdue the voices in his mind.

 

Susan got up from the command chair. Five hours later, she was looking forward to getting some sleep herself. She nodded to Lennier, leaving him in command till Marcus would return. She walked to the sleeping quarters, dreading those Minbari beds. She couldn't understand how anyone could sleep at that angle, how alien they might be. She rubbed her temples when the door opened and steeled herself for the sight of those damned tilted beds. She was genuinely surprised when she saw Marcus sitting on the floor who was meditating. There were some flat pillows on the floor, next to him. Susan suddenly realized that she could use those flat pillows to sleep on. It already looked like a mattress.

Marcus jumped to his feet when he heard her enter. He hadn't been able to get any sleep, but the meditation had eased his mind. " I made a more comfortable bed for you... those Minbari beds can be terribly uncomfortable when not used to them."

Susan swallowed. He was smiling at her. It suddenly hit her that he did look handsome when he smiled.... " Thank you..." Susan didn't know what else to say. It was kind of a romantic gesture...

Marcus sensed her embarrassment and his smile brightened even more. " I'm off to the bridge then... I hope you will have... sweet dreams." ** Bugger, why did I say that?** He wasn't sure how she was going to react and decided that it would be safest to leave the room. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, feeling very insecure all of a sudden.

" Marcus?"

He froze, her voice sounded like silk and raised his eyes hesitantly.

" Did you get any sleep at all?"

He shivered when he saw concern in her beautiful blue eyes. " Not really.” She was in a strange mood and Marcus for once didn't shy back." Did you mean it when you called me handsome?"

Susan chuckled. So that had kept him awake. She should have considered his vulnerability. All right, Ivanova, it's time to come clean** " Yes.....why is it so hard for you to believe that? Surely I'm not the first to call you handsome?" She watched his struggle, bemused that he was blushing once more.

" Well, ....actually you are...." Marcus rushed out of the room. Susan couldn't keep quiet any longer and laughed out loud. She lowered herself to the floor and was pleasantly surprised when her body relaxed. This was an acceptable alternative to sleeping in a bed. He had wished her sweet dreams, hadn't he? She was determined to have some.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 6 OF? NC-17

Susan woke in a warm and very comfortable bed. The fragrance of bittersweet roses drifted all around her and she felt cosy and sheltered. She didn't want to open her eyes, just to relax a little longer. This felt so good.

" Suuuu... saaaannn."

She recognized his voice at once. Why did Marcus purr her name like that? It sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes flashed open and she was shocked to find the ranger lying very close to her on the bed. He was smiling fondly at her. The warm, honest smile made her tremble when she proceeded to stare into the deep green eyes, clouded with emotion.

Suddenly his warm fingers touched her, leaving a trail of shattering fire down her throat. She was startled when she realized that she didn't have any clothes on. She was lying naked next to him. He, on the other hand, was fully clothed. His nimble fingers started to caress her shivering body and then moved to touch her breasts. The smile on his face sent sparkles of electricity through her. Her naked body reacted to his smooth touch, betraying her true feelings for him. She wanted to push him away, but discovered that she couldn't move her arms or legs.

" What?" She looked up to the head of the bed; her hands were tied with silk scarves to the bed. She was too stunned to realize that she could have easily freed herself. The material could easily be ripped apart. Why wasn't she getting mad for being restrained like this? She hated not being in control. ** Do you really want this to end? ** Susan listened to the voice inside her head and was distracted in her musings when Marcus lowered his head to take one of her nipples into his moist mouth. She shivered when he brushed his teeth against her nipple and they hardened immediately, making her moan more desperately. She needed more... His tongue teased her and her hungry body arched up towards him. Why was she responding to his touch like this? ** What the hell is going on here?**

" Susan, love..."

She relaxed when he whispered those tender words into her ear, nuzzling her neck to take in her scent. The fabric of his clothing made her naked skin tremble when he moved even closer to her. " Marcus? What...how?"

" Hush now..."

Susan’s body yield to his touch when he fondled her breasts with his slender fingers. His lips burned a trail of agonizingly soft kisses down her abdomen.

" You are so beautiful, Susan."

She heard the immense wonder in his voice and surrendered to him. Her body had long realized what her mind refused to accept. She wanted him to love her, to MAKE love to her. His hand slid between her legs to stroke her gently, but with an eagerness to please her that aroused her. Susan moaned and moved her upper body to get closer to his hand.

" I love you, Susan." Marcus brushed her lips in a teasing way.

Susan couldn't wait any longer and forced his teeth apart to gain access to the soft inside of his welcoming mouth, challenging him to do the same and the ranger responded immediately. Her body tensed when he applied more pressure, stroking her faster. Her desire grew and she panted when one of his fingers slid into her. She was lost.

" I trust you. Please trust me just this one time, Susan."

Marcus brushed her mouth once more and she whimpered when his lips moved away. She felt bereft of the stimulation and wanted to reach out for him. She cursed when she couldn't move her arms. Why was she tied like this? She was calling out his name, urging him to continue the kiss. " Marcus, kiss me..."

" Of course, my love. It's your fantasy after all."

Lava moved through her already wet core when his moist tongue explored her. He was so gentle, yet firm... so perfect. She opened her eyes to look at the expression in his green orbs, staring at her while he continued to tongue her. His hands caressed her inner thighs. She was tumbling over the edge fast, when he probed her passionately, sliding his tongue inside her to taste her. She trembled when she came. Waves of delight and pleasure surged through her body. She had never felt like this before... even Talia had never made her experience something like this. At that moment she ripped her restraints apart. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Even more, she wanted him out of those clothes, to make him feel like he had made her feel. She moved her hands to tear the clothes from his body in a frenzy of lust, when he started to fade away. She stared in horror when he vanished. " Marcus? " Fear was reflected in her voice.

 

Marcus hurried to the sleeping quarters when Susan didn't respond to his repeated calls to come to the bridge. They were approaching Arisia and she needed to be notified. It wasn't like her to ignore something like that and it worried him.

Marcus almost froze when he discovered her, still laying on the make shift bed. She seemed to be struggling, reaching out for something. He was afraid that she was having a nightmare and didn't want to frighten her. " Susan, wake up, please. It's only a dream!" He was afraid to touch her and hoped that the sound of his voice would snap her out of it. He didn't expect her to call out his name.

" Marcus?"

" Everything is alright. Please wake up, Susan. You're scaring me."

Susan heard his voice, urging her to wake up. She opened her eyes, seeing his worried expression hovering above her. She was on the White Star once more, fully dressed. She realized that it had all been just a dream. Reality kicked her very hard in the face when she saw the fear in Marcus' lovely eyes. She remembered those eyes, clouded with desire and love. She felt that she started to blush and was embarrassed to feel the little aftershocks of her throbbing orgasm in her body. She had no idea how she could ever look him in his eyes again.

" I'm fine." Susan was still panting, recovering from the dream, when Marcus offered her his hand to help her to her feet. Susan hesitated a second too long to accept his help and she saw the hurt, when he started to withdraw his hand. Susan grabbed it quickly and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Feeling those slender fingers brought back memories which aroused her and her desire grew once more. She was shocked to discover the moisture building inside her body.

Marcus had no clue to what was going on and he decided that he didn't need to know what had thrown her so badly. He would just be there for her in case she needed him. Her hand trembled and he gently brushed her fingers without realizing what he was doing. He expected her to jerk her hand away, but there was an amazing softness in her eyes... he had seen it before, in the elevator when she had apologized to him.

Susan had to do something. She slowly slipped her hand from his fingers and straightened out her uniform, trying to compose herself. She hardly managed to get in control of her aroused feelings. " Why are you here? You should be on the bridge." Susan tried to act like the hard-nosed Commander, hiding the sea of emotions battering down her walls.

" I tried to call you ... we're approaching Arisia, but you didn't answer. So, I decided to check on you."

Concern was evident in his eyes and Susan knew that she wouldn't be able to run away from these feelings for much longer. " Let's get to the bridge then." Susan needed to get out of the sleeping quarters, she felt trapped, like

the dream still lingered in here, mocking her softly.

Marcus followed her to the bridge, always a step behind her. It allowed him to sort out his emotions. Was he going insane, or was Susan Ivanova mellowing quite a bit?

 

Susan tried to act like the dream had never occurred. She wanted to stay as far away from Marcus as she could, but the man seemed to be everywhere she went. He was getting on her nerves and she needed him off the bridge. " Why don't you check the pressure suits and the scanners in case we need to go the surface...?"

Marcus stared at her for the briefest moment. He realized that his presence made her uncomfortable and he had no idea why. It had started when he had woken her from that nightmare. He masked his feelings of pain and disappeared quietly.

She had hurt him, she had seen it in his eyes and she hated herself for doing so. But she had to think everything over and that would be a lot easier when he wasn't around. She was still baffled by her own response to that erotic dream. She had never thought of him in that way. ** Because you won't allow yourself to consider him a lover. You don't want to get hurt again.** But his touch had made her feel so good, so alive. Her body was hungry, she had starved it for so long, robbing it of tender touch, love... lust. She had no idea if she wanted to repress it any longer. That dream had shown her how it would feel, being loved, touched by Marcus. She knew he would be gentle, tender... but passionate. Damn, she was horny!!!!!

 

Marcus double-checked the pressure suits. He had no desire to return to the bridge. She had looked relieved when he had left. He rubbed his temples. What the hell had he done wrong this time? Only minutes ago she had seemed ... so different. He knew that she would never allow herself to see how much he cared for. He knew about people leaving you and hurting you in the process. And why would she want to give him that chance? Why trust him?

Marcus' laugh was bitter and he smashed his hand hard against the wall. Damn, that hurt! He just sat there, his chin resting on his hands, wondering what to do. After a while lost in daydreams he realized that 30 minutes had passed and he hurried back to the bridge. He figured that she would rip his lungs out, should he annoy her again. Marcus made sure that he didn't disturb her when he slipped back into his chair, staring at the screen.

It displayed Arisia. A shot of pain pierced his heart when he saw it. A black planet, the surface scorched, huge pieces of debris orbited the planet. Marcus closed his eyes in a reflex, remembering the way it had once been. He suddenly heard footsteps closing in on him. He recognized Lennier's steps and forced himself to return to the present. His hands touched the controls, ordering a complete scan of the surface.

" Scan the surface for Q40!"

" I'm working on it." Marcus focused on his job. Concentrating on the readings allowed him to detach from his feelings till he would be able to face them again. Bugger, he'd known this was going to happen. " The severe radiation makes it impossible to get decent readings. The transference distorts the scanning equipment." Marcus heard her curse and knew it irritated her. There was only one way left to get the information Sheridan needed so badly. " I'll have to go to the planet and take some readings there. I'll upload them to the ship’s computer."

Marcus got up after saying those words, tired and hating the idea of having to return to that ravished world. He was almost out of the room when Lennier walked up to him.

" I can accompany you, if you would like that."

Marcus smiled sadly. He knew that it would be hell down there. " That won't be necessary, Lennier... I know what I need to do and I can work faster on my own."

Susan studied Marcus' expression. The ranger was hiding his emotions well, but she knew how to look behind the mask. She was too familiar with hiding behind walls. She didn't like the idea of him going down there alone and she was tempted to go with him. That, however, was impossible. One commanding officer needed to stay on board. She acted on impulse when she rose from her command chair.

Marcus hadn't noticed her walking up next to him. It was a sure sign of how distracted he was. It took him a few moments to realize that she was near. " Commander? Is there something else I can do for you?" He halted, waiting for an explanation why she was here with him.

Susan swallowed. There was no way back. She had allowed herself to start caring for him. " Just be careful. I don't like the idea of you being down there on your own."

Marcus' eyes grew large. Was Ivanova showing real emotions? He'd hoped that she would be capable someday of getting in touch with her feelings again. " Well, Commander, that almost sounds like you are worried that something bad might happen to me." ** Daft bugger, why did you have to say that!!**

The last thing she needed was some outcry to hear that she WAS concerned for him. He'd definitely blown the little chance he thought he had with her. He avoided her eyes and stared at his hands, fumbling with the cloth of his sleeve, suddenly very interested in the stitching of the fabric.

Seeing him embarrassed like that made her want to reach out for him. She knew that she had to take this slow. She was too afraid to love again yet, but perhaps she could try to get used to having him around. He irritated the hell out of her, but he also made her laugh. He had made her FEEL again.

" Be careful down there and don't take any unnecessary risks ... just come back in one piece." Susan was amazed that she had actually spoken those words. His surprise was even bigger and a smile started to sparkle on his face. He cherished those words.

" Don't worry. I promise you I'll be back... in one piece."

Feeling suddenly awkward, Susan nodded and waited for him to leave.

Marcus looked at her one last time and hurried to the storage facility to get the pressure suit and the scanners. Never before in his life had he been more determined to make it back alive.

She watched him leave and sensed a strange feeling in her stomach, like she needed to throw up. She berated herself for being this worried. He was only going to take some readings on the planet's surface and would be back in some hours. She was thankful though for the time that she was going to be alone. She needed to do some soul searching... she needed answers...

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 7 OF?

 

Marcus piloted the small shuttle to the surface of the planet. The radiation made it hard to get any readings at all and he had to proceed with caution. The Q 40 had turned unstable and he had no idea about the potential it had reached. Being unstable like this would make it nearly impossible to mine the substance and the Shadows would have to work miracles claiming it. He stared at the debris, swirling in orbit. These were the last remnants of the two platforms that had once existed. One platform had been used to refine and store the Q 40, the other one had housed the workers...it had been his home for too many years. He had lived in the small office, trying to forget the mess he had made of his life. His parents had died and his little brother had gone off to explore the universe. He had been stuck on Arisia, slowly isolating himself from everyone. He only found consolation in his collection of real books. The day William had returned had changed his life. He pushed the memories back into a distant corner in his mind. They would only make it harder.

Marcus found a spot to land and checked his pressure suit one more time. Exposure to the unstable Q 40 could kill him in minutes and he didn't want to risk that. He sent a message to the White Star that he had been able to land and that he was going outside to scan the surface. A fiery wind almost blew him off his feet when he opened the shuttle door. He had forgotten what a nightmare this place was.

He studied his surroundings. Radioactive dust was swirling around him and he knew he had to hurry. Judging by the color of the rock, the Q 40 was severely disrupted and he feared that it could go into spontaneous combustion any time now. He didn't want to be around when that happened. The power of such an explosion would be terrible.

The scanner showed some first readings. It was even worse than Marcus expected. This entire planet was a ticking time bomb. When the Shadows attacked the colony, the planet had been damaged also. The energy had been effectively absorbed by the poisonous Q 40 and had started to shift the fragile balance. Marcus shuddered. This planet was going to explode when the Q 40 had absorbed all energy, destructing even the little stars orbiting Arisia.

All of a sudden the ground underneath his feet moved and smoke showed in the distance caused by an explosion. He had to get off the planet. They wouldn't have to be concerned about the Shadows gaining an advantage here. He turned alert as the earth started to shift beneath his feet. It appeared that he had landed near an extremely unstable spot. The shuttle was shaking and the little earthquake scared the hell out of him. He was completely surprised by the sudden change in wind when another explosion shook the planet, knocking him off his feet in the process. He crumbled to the ground, feeling the impact of another explosion, much closer and he was rocketed through the air. He swirled through the air and was smashed against the hot rocks.... drifting into unconsciousness, hoping that his pressure suit hadn't been damaged.

 

He watched the newly arrived visitor from afar. Usually he didn't venture out too much, but the sight of the shuttle had filled him with strange hope. Something had told him to go outside even before the explosions had begun. The man in the pressure suit seemed uncomfortable when he uncovered his scanners. He had been waiting for someone to come along, someone who could take him away from this dreadful world. He was about to approach the stranger when the rock started to tremble violently. The explosions had grown worse these last few weeks and he sensed that the planet was going to devastate itself. The last explosion was severe and he held on to the rock to steady himself. He had not been surprised by its force as the stranger had been. The man in the pressure suit was knocked off his feet and was sent hurling against the rock that he hit hard. He knew that he had to act quickly and ran towards the stranger, ducking when some rocks flew high through the hot air. The stranger was unconscious and he needed to take the man to his shelter. He lifted the stranger and was angry when he discovered that the pressure suit had been ripped apart at the back. All minutes were precious now as he ran back to his shelter, trying to limit the amount of time the newcomer was going to be exposed to the toxic Q 40. When he shut the door behind him, he felt trapped. He should have run to the shuttle instead, but he hadn't been thinking rationally. He dragged the man to his improvised bed and got himself out of his own suit first, before attending to the stranger. That suit was quickly taken off as well and he reached for the hypo, filled with a medicine to fight the threat of radiation sickness. He took a moment to study the face of the man. The black hair, the beard, it looked so damned familiar to him! Why? He wished he could remember. But all memories had deserted him!

Marcus fought his way back through the clouding blackness in his mind. He moaned, when he relived the explosion. Instinctively he reached to touch his temples. That was when he discovered that he no longer wore the pressure suit. His eyes flashed open and he was stunned when he realized that he was no longer on the surface, but underneath it. He knew this place. The maintenance workers who had to go to the surface to repair the machinery had used it. It was meant as a safe heaven when anything went wrong. What was he doing here and more importantly, how the hell had he arrived here?

" How are you feeling? You were exposed to the radiation for some minutes. Your pressure suit is damaged."

Marcus heard the words and understood them. It was the voice that shocked him. He knew that voice... He cringed, sensing the throbbing in his head and the nausea in his stomach. He knew the symptoms of radiation sickness too well, having lived through the pain once before. He opened his eyes very slowly and looked in the direction the voice had been coming from. There was a figure hiding in the shadows. " I think I need to thank you for helping me out...."

" I was hoping that someone would come before I was blasted out of existence. The planet isn't that stable anymore, in case you hadn't noticed."

" Believe me... I have." The fever started to build in his veins and Marcus realized that he had to get back to the White Star. He caught the movement when his saviour came forward from the shadows. His breathing became rapid and he felt like he was going to faint when he recognized the face.

He watched the stranger's agitation when he revealed himself to the man, not expecting this kind of reaction.

" Willie?" Marcus wanted to jump up from the bed, but vertigo overtook him. This was impossible! He was staring into his brother's brown eyes. But.... there was no recognition in William's eyes. Marcus shivered violently. Perhaps this was all a dream....

" What name did you call me?"

" William.... don’t you know who I am?" Marcus managed to get to his feet, the sweat pouring all over his body from the fever. This was William!! He looked older and tired, but he would recognize his brother everywhere. William didn't wear his ranger uniform. His worker clothes were a bit tattered and his once long black hair was a lot shorter now.

" No, I have no memory of what happened up to 2 years ago."

" What happened?" Marcus finally accepted that his brother was standing in front of him. He had to get some answers now. He needed them so badly. The last time he had seen his brother, he had been convinced that he was dead. Marcus saw scars on William's face as he moved closer.

" There was some kind of attack 2 years ago.... at least that is what the maintenance worker who found me told me. He dragged me to the shelter and administered some first aid right away. Apparently he had been trained as a medic while he had been in Earthforce. When he had enough courage to go the surface, he found that everyone had gone and that we were all alone." William's face saddened remarkably. " He died some months ago and I have been alone since that."

Marcus began to feel ashamed of himself and guilt clawed a way back into his mind. ** I left him out here, all alone, while he was still alive! ** He had to sit down again. The fever was quickly claiming his entire body and he knew that they needed to leave Arisia as quickly as possible. He forced his mind to face the terror of abandoning his brother in his hour of need. He had to confront that later. They had to make it out alive this time! " We have to try to get to the shuttle. This place is going to blow!"

" I know. It grew worse lately."

Marcus covered his mouth with his hands, when he felt the sudden need to throw up.... the toxin...

" Your suit is damaged...."

Marcus nodded, choking.... He trembled briefly when his brother led him to the small bathroom. He emptied his entire stomach there and realized that they couldn't wait for someone to bring another suit down. He had to take his chances... " We need to go now." Marcus felt better now and he staggered towards the suits. He slipped into his suit, knowing the futile gesture for what it was. The suit wouldn't offer any more protection from the radiation.

" You will get even more sick, we should wait."

William's voice sounded concerned and it made Marcus feel even worse. He had left William here.... still alive...The thoughts captured his mind... " We can't afford to wait...." Marcus watched his brother get into his own suit. He started to walk when the dizziness returned. He would have fallen if it hadn't been for his brother, who took his arm and helped him. His brother dragged him to the vessel, supporting him. Marcus felt the radiation force its way into his body. The thought hit him that he hadn't yet told William who he was. He was a coward and dreaded the moment that William would start to remember...it was only a matter of time. Once they reached Babylon 5 William was bound to find out one way or another....

Medical files...Stephen would examine him, perhaps even find a cure for the amnesia...his memory would be triggered when he was confronted by things he knew from his past. Marcus was afraid... He realized that they had reached the shuttle and he opened the door. William shoved him inside, strapping him to the chair. " Can you fly the shuttle?" Marcus was in no position to pilot the vessel. He saw the puzzled look on his brother's face.

William vaguely knew how to fly the shuttle. He was experiencing some kind of Deja Vu. It was like he had piloted shuttles like these before...

" It is weird, but I think I can."

Marcus watched his brother and was relieved when they took off. His hands were shaking badly when he reached for the communication controls, establishing a link with the White Star. " I' m on my way back.... the planet is going to explode...I 'm bringing someone with me...." Marcus leaned back and sighed, his stomach had gone into convulsions of its own and he felt sick. He barely managed to correct William's course. " I set it on manual. Don't worry, it will take us to the White Star."

William nodded, relieved that he no longer was in charge of piloting the shuttle. He had known what to do, but he had no idea how he had done it. He gazed at the man next to him and saw the sweat on his brow and the paleness of his face. The man was in need of medical attention. " Marcus? Are you okay? You sound...like you're in pain."

Marcus almost managed a grin when he heard Susan's voice, filled with concern.

" I...think he'll need medical attention. " It was William who answered. He knew the man's name now: Marcus. Why did it make him shiver like that? ** Marcus, I know that name...**

" Marcus.... was exposed to the radiation, his suit was ripped apart during an explosion."

The female voice answered him once more. " Damn, I knew I should have gone with him.... and who the hell are you?"

" William." He spoke with pride. He had wondered for 2 years what his name was and now he knew.

" William?" Susan Ivanova's voice cracked when she spoke that name.

William wondered why.

 

Susan and Lennier rushed towards the two men in pressure suits, who were just disembarking from the shuttle. One man was carrying the other. " Lennier, let's get Marcus to the sick room.... do we have anything at all to treat radiation sickness?"

Lennier mentally cursed himself. He hadn't included medicines while preparing for this trip. He followed the Commander and grabbed the unconscious ranger to carry him in his arms to the sick room. Susan knew Marcus to be in safe hands and stopped the stranger in his tracks.

William watched the Minbari take off with Marcus. He wondered about the ship and its crew. He struggled briefly with his suit, but managed to step out of it, glad to be rid off the weight. He studied the interior of the White Star and was certain that he had never been here before. He looked at the woman in front of him and knew she was a force to reckon with.

Ivanova gave him one of her patented stares. She had to find out if this was Marcus' brother or not. But, for once, she would use some tact. " I'm Commander Ivanova, Earthforce."

" I’m.... William, I guess. At least that is what your friend Marcus called me."

Susan's eyes grew large, betraying her surprise for one moment. " You don't know who you are??"

" That's correct. I lost my memory during that attack 2 years ago. Marcus seems to know me, though."

Susan realized that she had to be careful here. She had no business telling him that they were brothers. She was sure of that fact now. William had that same stupid accent and something about his features reminded her of Marcus.

Marcus must have had the chance to tell William and apparently he had decided against it. He probably had reasons for doing so and she had to respect that. " Do you want to freshen up and change those clothes? Looks like you could use that."

" That would be great.... please keep me informed of how...Marcus is doing?"

" Of course." Susan called a member of the religious cast and in her worst Minbari she succeeded in telling him to take the newcomer to the guest quarters. As she watched him leave, she noticed that William possessed the same grace Marcus did. She wondered how Marcus was doing and hurried to the improvised sick room.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 8 OF?

 

Lennier helped Marcus to lie down. The Minbari's face bore a worried expression. Lennier realized that Marcus needed medical attention and had no idea how to handle this. There was no physician onboard and he knew nothing about treating sick humans.

" Lennier.... the storage facility.... I packed some hypo spray to fight.... radiation sickness..." Marcus struggled to stay awake. He desperately needed to talk to Susan, to make her understand that she had to stay quiet...She couldn't tell William who he was, not yet. Marcus needed time to recover before he could face his brother. He dreaded that confrontation so much. He noted the relief on Lennier's face and the Minbari rushed off to get the medicine the moment Commander Ivanova entered the little sick room.

Susan Ivanova looked at the man, resting uncomfortably on one of the tilted beds. Marcus' face and hands were covered with a layer of sweat. His eyes were feverish and his hands clenched and unclenched in a nervous way. The moment he saw her, he whispered to her to come closer. " Commander? Please don't tell William that we're brothers. He...seems to have amnesia and I can't bear.... the thought of him knowing that I.... deserted him down there." Marcus tried to find the right words to express his fear. " I promise I'll tell him...please let me pick the time..." His voice was filled with hurt and sadness.

Susan saw the guilt in his eyes and went to stand next to the tilted bed. She had completely forgotten about the erotic dream she’d had earlier. The only thing that mattered now was that Marcus was in pain and she realized suddenly that she resented that fact. " Don't worry, Marcus. I won't tell him...but damn, what happened down there?"

Marcus thrashed on the bed and went into convulsions when he tried to answer her. Susan knew from previous experience that Marcus needed an antidote to fight the radiation in his body. She was about to yell at him for being so stupid to go down there on his own, when Lennier entered. Susan recognized the yellow vials, containing the hypo spray and grabbed them from Lennier's hands.

Lennier let her and she beckoned the Minbari to get a hold on Marcus so he would stop thrashing. Lennier had some trouble restraining the human ranger, but was successful in the end. Susan stared at Marcus' dilated pupils and knew that she had to act immediately. She sighed when she applied the spray. It would distribute itself through his entire body, effectively fighting the radiation for a time until they could get the antidote. Marcus calmed down and Lennier released him. Marcus' eyes slammed shut. Now certain of the fact that he was asleep, she moved her hand, caressing Marcus' face for a brief moment. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and composed herself. She reminded herself that Lennier was still here and she couldn't use any rumors that her heart was going soft. " Lennier, set course for Babylon 5. We're returning immediately. He needs medical treatment."

" Of course, Commander." Lennier would never question her orders and hurried to the bridge, to alter the course.

Susan, sure of the fact that she was alone with Marcus, pressed her lips on his brow for a tiny moment. Only now did she

realize how much he meant to her. She cared for him, no matter how hard she tried to deny that one truth. She brushed his lips with hers and was startled when she felt his burning hot skin. He had survived this once; he had to pull through a second time. ** I need to get him to med lab. It's only two more hours, Marcus. Please hold on.**

 

William relaxed a bit once he was alone again. The Minbari had been quite friendly. William was astonished to discover that he understood the strange language and that he was able to communicate with the Minbari. It made him think....he must have been in contact with them before. The Minbari told him that he was aboard of the White Star, a ship that combined Minbari and Vorlon technology. William wanted to ask more questions, but the Minbari remained silent when asked why they were here. William admitted defeat and sat down in a comfortable chair. The Minbari had told him that these were guest quarters and he looked at the foreign objects in the room. After a while they didn't look that strange to him anymore. His eyes caught a picture of a symbol, a pin. A Minbari and a human were displayed, in the middle was a big blue/green stone.

** Istzal Zha.** How did he know the name? He looked closer and felt like he was moving through a tunnel fast. Voices ripped at his mind, demanded to be remembered.

** You're the first human to join the rangers, William.**

He shook his head as if he wanted to clear it from the heavy mists swirling in his brain.

** Willie, shall we have dinner with Hasina?**

William cringed when he recognized Marcus' voice. The memories were still clouded in heavy fog....

**William, you got to hold on, I'll get you out!**

Marcus' voice sounded once more in his brain and he heard the fear in it. For an instant he saw Arisia, burning. Big black vessels, which reminded him of spiders fired at the two platforms in orbit. He remembered lying on the hard rocks, he was being held. Someone was crying....Marcus? William's mind went black and he had to concentrate to retrieve the pictures he had just witnessed. He was sure of one thing; he knew Marcus. He had been wounded and Marcus had been crying. He knew that his memory was returning bit by bit. He rose and was resolved to find Marcus to get answers to his questions.

Susan was on her way back to the bridge when she encountered William, a determined look on his face.

" Excuse me, Commander. Can you tell me where I can find Marcus? I need to talk to him."

" He's unconscious. "

William calmed down. He had been walking like in a trance, not even considering the possibility that Marcus could be seriously ill. It made him return to reality quickly. " I'm sorry to hear that, but could I see him nonetheless? It looks like my memories are returning slowly and I think he triggered them."

Susan was unsure of what to do. She wanted to protect the ranger, but she also realized that a confrontation couldn't be avoided. " You can go in." She pointed to a door on her right. " But make sure that he stays calm. We don't have the right medicine to fight the radiation and he is feverish. "

" I'll be careful. It's not my intention to hurt him."

" Should you hurt him, you WILL answer to me personally." Susan didn't intend the venom to her warning, but she meant every word of it. The ranger had been through so much hurt that she wanted to keep him safe from more pain.

William saw the sincerity in her eyes and swallowed hard. He didn't want her as an adversary and nodded his confirmation. 

Susan was satisfied and resumed her walk to the bridge. William entered the improvised sick room. He looked at Marcus who was sleeping restlessly on the Minbari bed. He had been freed of his tunic and slept in his turtleneck shirt and pants. William moved closer when another memory flashed through his mind.

** You don't have to be afraid of the monsters, Willie....I'll guard your sleep...No more nightmares, I promise.** He had the distinct impression of 2 little boys sharing one bedroom. He was close enough to touch Marcus now. ** Marcus.....who are you? Why do I know you? Who am I?**

Marcus stirred from his sleep when he sensed the eyes locked on him. He opened his eyes slowly, the light made him close them again. The light hurt his eyes, burning them. But he had seen the visitor standing near his bed.

" Marcus? Who am I?"

He heard the soft question and whimpered, when he realized that there was no way out. " Your name is William Cole... you're a ranger...a soldier of light, .....you're trained to fight the Shadows..." Marcus turned onto his left side as his stomach twisted in pain. He clutched the blanket. His skin was hot, but he felt ice cold.

" William Cole...." William savoured speaking his name aloud. " And who are you? Why do I know you?"

" I'm ....a ranger too." Marcus chickened out at the last moment. He’d had every intention of telling the truth, but the fever made it hard to concentrate and he was so exhausted that his brain had apparently decided that he couldn't handle any more emotions.

William walked to the other side of the bed, facing Marcus. Sweat covered every inch of Marcus' body and he felt guilty for interrogating the man under these circumstances, but his need to find the answers had overwhelmed him. He should have seen the pain Marcus was in. " Is there something I can do to help you?"

Marcus shivered violently from the cold. William nodded to himself and took another blanket to cover the sick man." Is that better?"

" Yesss...." Marcus was drifting into sleep once more. He felt his brother's hand on his forehead to determine if he had any fever. Marcus was afraid...afraid to find out what his brother's reaction would be, when he discovered what had happened on Arisia two years ago.

 

Doctor Stephen Franklin was in the midst of an operation when he received the call that White Star 1 was on its way back. He finished the operation and started to prepare med lab 1 for his new patient. Marcus Cole seemed to have made a habit of being in med lab. The doctor had treated the ranger several times for minor injuries since he had come to Babylon 5. Stephen would never forget his bafflement when Marcus disappeared from the exam bed after Garibaldi had brought him to Medlab. The ranger had been suffering from severe exhaustion and oxygen deprivation and he had simply vanished. Stephen had been stunned when he had seen the young man sitting in the war room. He remembered Marcus' shy smile when they recognized each other. Stephen had ordered Marcus to return to med lab with him, but the ranger had objected fiercely and had only given in when Delenn had ordered him to obey the doctor.

Stephen sighed, expecting the ranger any moment now. Susan Ivanova had informed him of the condition Marcus was in. Stephen had been surprised when he had heard that Marcus' brother William was traveling with them. Ivanova had made him promise not to tell William that he and Marcus were brothers. Somehow, Stephen understood Susan's demand. He had read Marcus' medical file and he had talked for quite some time with Lillian Hobbes when he had realized that Marcus had been on Babylon 5 before. Doctor Hobbes had told him about the state Marcus had been in. She had wisely kept quiet about the fact that Commander Ivanova had been the one to keep Marcus from going insane that night.

He heard the sudden noise in the corridors and saw how a gurney was being pushed inside. Marcus seemed to be unconscious. Stephen hurried to his side, screaming orders to get the ranger into med lab One and to start a drip with Loxosine. The antidote would take care of the radiation in Marcus' body. Susan entered Medlab as well. He had to look twice to convince himself of the fact that she looked worried and... a trifle scared?

Stephen concentrated on his friend and started a second IV to get all necessary fluids into the burning body. Stephen checked Marcus' vitals and was pleased when they stabilised. It would take Marcus a couple of days to recover. Stephen made sure that Marcus was deeply asleep and walked over to Susan, intending to find out why the ice queen of Babylon 5 was looking that depressed. " Susan?"

" Stephen? Is he going to be alright?"

Stephen nodded; there was something in her eyes he had never seen before. He couldn't quite figure out what it was and that annoyed him. The mere fact that she was here, asking about Marcus made no sense at all. Since when did she care for that babbling ranger? "He'll have to take it slow for the next days, but yes, he'll be fine."

Susan tried hard to hide the relief she felt. She was so tired of acting like a bitch, but she wasn't ready for anyone to know that she cared for the dark haired ranger.

" Do you want to see him? He's unconscious...."

Susan wanted to run in there and see with her very own eyes that he was doing fine, but that would make people curious to why she was acting like that. " No, just keep me informed...and...William will want to see him. Make sure that there is no confrontation between the two of them yet. Marcus isn't ready for that." Susan wished that she could recall those last words. They voiced her concern for him in an evident way. Stephen raised an eyebrow and she knew that she had given herself away by saying that.

" I'll look after him, Susan."

" Thank you, Stephen." Susan fled from med lab. She had a lot to think about. A bottle of vodka was waiting for her back in her quarters.

 

William was restless and ended up in med lab. He was trying to convince Stephen Franklin to help him. He wanted his memories back. The need to remember was vastly growing unbearable.

" Look, William, I still think that it would be best to wait for your memories to return without using any stimulants. You're trying to force yourself to remember and you shouldn't do that."

William turned around, facing the doctor. Stephen sighed, this William was just as annoying as Marcus could be when he wanted things done his way.

" Listen doc, I see flashes of my past and Marcus is in them. I need to know the entire truth before I can get on with my life. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to only have a few pieces of the puzzle? Come on doc, you can't do this to me."

Stephen couldn't argue his way out of this one. William was right, but he only hoped that Marcus could deal with this. " You win. Get on that bed and lie down." Stephen got some Macosyne. The drug was used to lift the effects of a mental block. Stephen figured that the reason William wasn't remembering anything was because of the extreme trauma he had been subjected to. " This will take some hours to be completely effective. I recommend that you stay here where I can keep an eye on you."

William nodded and forced himself to relax when he drifted into the drug induced sleep.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 9 OF?

 

Commander Susan Ivanova stared at the half empty bottle of vodka. It had been her intention to get really drunk tonight, but somehow she wasn't in the mood for drinking. She packed the vodka away and decided to go for a walk instead. She dressed in a brown tunic with matching pants and left her quarters with no real destination in mind.

She wandered through the Zocalo, noticing the looks she was getting and ended up in the gardens. She had been here only once before. It seemed too romantic for her taste and she had avoided coming here for a long time. She sat down on the grass, removed her boots and socks and was delighted to feel the damp grass beneath her feet. She was so relaxed that she let out a deep sigh.

"I'll see you later, Delenn...."

Susan looked to her right and witnessed Captain Sheridan place a gentle kiss on Delenn's cheek. The Minbari Ambassador looked very pleased and there was something sad in her eyes when John walked away from her. Susan had absolutely no desire to be discovered by the Minbari woman and tried to sneak away.

" Ah, Commander... I have never seen you in here before. That is a shame. The gardens are so lovely."

Susan froze in her tracks and resigned to the fact that she had to talk to Delenn. " Ambassador." Susan waited till Delenn was next to her. Delenn pointed to a bench near an old oak tree and beckoned her to take a seat next to her. Susan cringed mentally when she had to sit down as well.

" You may call me Delenn, Susan."

Susan wondered how the Minbari woman managed to break through all her walls, every damn time. But...Susan looked up suddenly. She needed someone to talk to about all these feelings she was experiencing and Delenn was the closest thing to a female friend she had. "Can I ask you a personal question, Delenn?"

The Ambassador nodded and waited for her to continue. Susan had second thoughts all of a sudden and tried to back off. Then she realized what a big coward she really was. " Aren't you afraid that things won't work out between you and John?"

Delenn considered the question briefly before she answered. " No, not afraid. I love him and he loves me. No matter what happens in the future, we will have shared and expressed that love."

" And the hurt? What if he dies and leaves you behind?"

Delenn's eyes captured hers, trying to assess the reason why Susan was asking these questions. " I will mourn his death and I will live on."

" And....what if you would fall in love again?"

Delenn moved a bit closer and stared right into the Commander's soul.

Susan shivered.

" I don't think that I will ever love someone else as much as I love John. But...when love calls, you should answer, Susan. Nothing is worse than unrequited love. I know that the universe puts us in places where we can learn and grow. Sometimes you need to take that next step, even if you're afraid of getting hurt again. To know that you're loved.... and not to act on it when you feel the same will kill you in the end. Do not make that mistake."

Susan realized that Delenn knew that they were talking about her feelings. Delenn had seen her hurt when Talia was not the one she’d professed to me.

" I take it that there's someone you're attracted to?" Delenn tried to be careful. She had realized a long time ago that Susan Ivanova had been hurt very profoundly and she wished for the young Russian woman to find true love.

" Yes...I think so..."

" And is this person also attracted to you, Susan?"

Susan stared at the blossoming flowers and remembered some roses she once found on her doorstep. She had slammed them right back in his face. She regretted that action now. Somehow that must have hurt him. " I'm not sure.... but I think he loves me too."

Delenn noticed that little word, he. " May I enquire who this mystery man is?"

Susan eyed her suspiciously. Was she ready to trust someone else with one of her secrets? " It's...Marcus."

Delenn let out a delighted soft cry. She knew that the ranger adored the Commander from afar. She also knew that Marcus thought his chances with Susan Ivanova were to be non-existent. Delenn nodded. The two of them would be perfect for each other. They would understand the pain in the other one's soul and they could console each other. " You chose wisely, Susan. Marcus is kind, gentle and he will always be committed to you. He will be thrilled to hear this good news."

" Delenn..."

Susan looked at her, pleadingly. " I haven't told him yet. I'm not ready for that... Then there's his brother... William. I'm so happy for Marcus. I lost my brother as well and now William returns. Marcus is so afraid to tell William what happened during that Shadow attack. He blames himself for failing to rescue his brother. "

" You know him well, Susan. Perhaps because you reached out to him that night he was in med lab?"

Susan was astonished. Delenn knew about their first meeting? Had Marcus told her about that? The question must have lingered in her eyes for Delenn smiled gently at her.

" Doctor Hobbes told me. Marcus was very reluctant to tell anything at all about those first nights after he lost his family. It would appear, Susan, that fate has a hand in this game. Has it ever crossed your mind, that the two of you are meant to be together?"

 

Marcus was dreaming. The fever had taken him down to the black depths of his soul, dragging him into his own personal hell...William's face appeared, an angry look on his face.

" You left me down here to die!"

" There was nothing I could do, William. I thought you were dead.... I was hurt too. Please forgive me, William." Marcus' body shook and he bolted right up in his bed. While his eyes were still closed he took control of the nightmare. He couldn't bare the pain any longer and forced himself to wake up. He stared right into William's eyes. He doubted his senses. Was he still asleep? Marcus reached out, very tentatively, to touch William's arm and shivered. He was real. Marcus was too afraid to look again into his brother's eyes. He had no idea what was going on. He was still considering the fact that this might be a hallucination. The mind could play weird tricks on one when battling fever.

William looked at his brother and smiled. He had woken up himself one hour ago and his memories had returned to him slowly. He remembered who he was, what he was. William Cole, ranger. He remembered the deaths of their parents, how Marcus desperately had tried to save Arisia Mining and how he had deserted him in a certain way by joining the rangers.

He never had the courage to stay on Arisia that rat hole that destroyed men's mind with its radiation. But Marcus had stayed, determined to keep the family business running. Other memories returned as well. He grinned when he remembered the look on Marcus' face when he had turned up on Arisia. He had tried to convince Marcus to come with him, to become a ranger. But Marcus had refused. Against all odds they started to grow close again like they had been when they were young. The Shadow attack had struck horror into his heart and he knew that the fairy tale of his life had come to an end. There was only one regret eating away at William. He had to ask Marcus' forgiveness for making him promise to end what he had started, thus asking Marcus to take his place.

Marcus looked in bewilderment at William, who was smiling at him, a kind, loving smile. He expected to see hate and loathing, for he could read in William's eyes that he remembered all what had happened. Marcus was speechless, scared to break the fragile silence. He lay back down on the bed and wrapped the blankets around his body. The fever was diminishing, but he felt weak and dizzy.

" Hello Marcus, brother...."

Marcus almost panicked. He wanted to run away, but was bound to the bed because of his weakened state. He tried to answer his brother, but found that he was incapable of speech.

" I hope you're starting to feel better, big brother?"

William recognized the panic on his brother's face and wondered why it was there. Why was Marcus this scared? Marcus seemed terrified for some reason, which eluded him, while he was so happy to see Marcus again. He loved his brother and he still had a hard time believing that fate had reunited them after such a long time. He realized that he had to do something to lessen the apparent panic Marcus was in. " What's wrong, Marcus? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Marcus managed to whisper his answer. " You know who you are?"

" Yes, the doctor gave me something to bring back my memory." William decided to take this slow. Whatever was scaring his brother, he didn't like it. " So, you became a ranger?"

" You made me promise." Marcus lowered his eyes, staring at the IV's, disappearing into his hand.

" I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that. I made you feel guilty by doing so, didn't I? That was never my intention and I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for doing that. It's just...Sinclair asked me specifically to get you to join the rangers. He had a strange interest in you, even without knowing you."

Marcus' head snapped. His muscles protested and Marcus had to bear the ache. He didn't want to address Sinclair yet. There were other matters that needed to be solved first. " You don't hate me?"

William had never heard Marcus' voice filled with pain like this before. " Why should I hate you? Marcus, you're my brother, I love you...even if I had died that night I could never hate you, Marc."

Marcus swallowed hard. The guilt that had shackled him years ago came back in full, only to be drowned in William's smile. The hurt, anger, pain finally left him. After all these years he was able to let go of the guilt that had chained him for so long. His eyes were swimming when he locked eyes with his brother again.

" We've to let go of the bad things that happened in the past, Marc. It was horrible that Arisia was destroyed like that, but we made it out alive in the end. No more regrets and pain."

Marcus could only nod. Tears dripped from his face and William leaned forward to hug his brother. Marcus felt the warmth of William's body and couldn't deny the truth any longer. William still loved him. The chilly cold lifted its wings from the black pit in his soul as he returned William's smile.

 

Susan reluctantly entered her own quarters, which seemed lonely and moody. She sat down and her eyes were suddenly staring at that ridiculous chart Marcus had made her once, just to make her laugh. And boy, had he succeeded in doing that! Susan drew up her knees, embracing them with her arms. She felt miserable and she knew why.

**Marcus** The mere thought made her want to run to med lab. Somewhere down the line she had fallen in love with that fool. She was haunted by the memory of him thrashing on that idiotically tilted bed back on the White Star. She had no doubt that he was going to make a full recovery, but she couldn't help thinking that she had deserted him when he had needed her most. She should have gone inside to check on him when she had visited med lab. She had been too afraid to enter his room. Her fear of losing her reputation had stopped her. She wondered why she was so obsessed with keeping up appearances. It isolated her from people and for a long time she had wanted that image perfected. But not any more. The realization was sudden and painful. If she wanted to be worthy of his love she had to change. She had to get in to touch with her feelings again. She rose from the couch and sighed deeply. The time had come to listen to her heart once more.

 

Marcus was doing his utmost to irritate Stephen, but his actions were limited due to the still raging fever and the IV’s constraining him to the bed.

William was sitting in a chair next to him and examined Marcus' pike. He had been surprised when he found out that Marcus owned one. " It has been a long time since I used one." William had no trouble extending the pike and started to swirl it around, almost hitting Stephen in the process.

" Be careful with that, Willie. I'm not fully healed yet and I might require the doctor's services for the next couple of days."

" Yeah, go ahead and spoil the little fun I have.... big brothers.... pain in the arse!"

Stephen was almost experiencing a mental breakdown. It was bad enough to have Marcus around, but his brother seemed to be even more immature.

" I'll stick to the basics then." William grinned and started to open and close the pike time and time again. Marcus stared at Stephen. This time it wasn't only Stephen who was thinking about sedating William Cole. Marcus was having similar ideas. He had forgotten how irritating his little brother could be.

Stephen wondered if being asinine was hereditary in the Cole family.

" Marc, what was that song that old Miss Bower had us learn in sixth grade? It was awful..."

Marcus clutched his head, feeling the sudden headache appear like it used to do when William was up to something. He had missed having William around and it felt so good to have him back.

" I remember, the song was called; modern major general...."

Marcus recoiled when William started to sing that horrible song. " Stephen, make him stop.... make him leave, please!"

But Stephen stood there, smiling. Utterly delighted that it was Marcus who was suffering this time. After he had allowed William to practically rape the song, he pushed the ranger outside. Stephen managed to retrieve Marcus' pike and decided to keep it locked away, just to be on the safe side of things.

William started to settle down. His eyes were alight with pleasure.

" You're even worse than him, you know that?"

" I know.... there are SO many ways to drive Marcus crazy. The things I could tell you."

Stephen was very much tempted to let William babble, but remembered Delenn's request to send William Cole to her quarters to discuss his future. Stephen chased him out of med lab and wished he could get some rest now that things seemed calmer. His wish was destroyed by the arrival of Commander Ivanova. Susan was out of uniform and there was the oddest expression on her face he had ever seen.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 10 OF?

 

Susan saw the baffled look on Stephen's face and raised subconscious walls again. ** NO, stop doing that!** She took another step towards Stephen and tried to get a hold on herself. She wasn't going to mess this up. She wouldn't allow that to happen again. " Stephen? How is Marcus doing?" She heard the concern and caring in her own voice, a voice that sounded unfamiliar to her.

" He had a talk with his brother earlier. Seems like they managed to get everything solved. As far as the radiation sickness goes...his body is dealing with the poison. I'll keep him here overnight and perhaps I can release him tomorrow, provided he rests...." Stephen couldn't believe it! Susan Ivanova looked like she was blushing. What was going on here and why was he always the last one to find out? He hated being stuck in med lab all the time.

" Can I see him?" Susan wouldn't allow herself to chicken out this time. She didn't want to waste any more time.

" He was asleep the last time I saw him, but yeah, you can go inside." Stephen laughed and was amazed when she returned the smile. He wondered what had caused this change in her.

" Stephen...I want to invite him to the party they're going to throw for Madison now that he got his promotion at last. Do you think that Marcus will be able to attend? It's tomorrow evening."

Stephen raised an eyebrow. Not so long ago Susan had told them that Marcus had no business being at Aerharts’. It was for Earthforce only. Susan felt guilty for making that comment and stared at her feet for some seconds. " I.... want to make up for some mistakes I made in the past and this is a good place to start."

Stephen nodded. " Ask him first, if he says yes.... I’ll let him go...Provided that he uses the antidote hypo spray every 12 hours. The radiation was pretty severe."

" Thanks, Stephen."

Stephen almost doubled over when she actually thanked him for something. That was a first.

 

Marcus pulled the blankets even closer, completely wrapping his body in the soft fabric. He was glad to be rid off those bloody Minbari beds. This was much more comfortable. He sighed and felt irritated by the IV's in his hand. He considered the idea of sneaking out on Stephen, but lacked the energy to get up. He shivered when he thought about all the horrible things Stephen could do to him after he would have 'recaptured' him. Marcus did feel imprisoned in a certain way. He knew that his body needed the medicine and the time to recover, but he hated being stuck here.

Someone entered his room and he managed to turn onto his other side and stared at Susan Ivanova, who was standing in the doorway. She looked insecure, an expression he had never seen on her face before. Why was she here? Of course, she needed information about what happened on the planet's surface to complete the debriefing.

" Marcus?" The last time Susan had felt this unsure of her actions had been when she was a teenager, in love for the first time.

" Commander? It's nice to see you." Marcus was flabbergasted. He found that he couldn't free himself from her blue eyes, which seemed to be alight with white fire.

Susan needed to do this slowly, taking one step at the time. Old habits were hard to overcome and she had to start somewhere. " I think it's safe for you to call me Susan, Marcus."

Marcus swallowed hard and realized that his fever had to be worse than he had thought. He was having hallucinations.

" Are you still with me, Marcus? You're spacing out on me."

" I'm fine, I think...Susan." He had wanted to say that name aloud for so long and now she had asked him to do so. He savoured the name, tasting its sound. He could have sworn that she shivered for a second.

" Mind if I sit down?"

" No, of course not." Marcus held his breath when she pulled up a chair. She seated herself next to the bed. She was close and Marcus smelled her bittersweet scent. Susan was fumbling around with the fabric of her tunic and seemed to be searching for something to say.

" Marcus, I don't really know what to say. I guess I'm happy that you got William back in your life. "

Marcus knew that saying that line had been hard for her. He had read about her family and could relate to her pain, if only she would let him in.... " I still can't believe that he's alive and well. All this time I thought he was dead.... because of my stupidity."

Susan's look grew sharp when he uttered that last word. " You weren't guilty of what happened that night, Marcus. I tried...." Susan faltered for a moment, gathering all her strength. " I tried telling you that during that night in med lab." There, she had said it! She looked at the floor, giving him a chance to compose himself.

Marcus needed that moment. Had she really referred to that dreadful night? He never thought it possible that she would admit it had really happened.

" I've been a coward...I wanted to talk to you about that night. I was afraid though."

" Afraid? What for?" Marcus was trying to catch her eyes, but she continued to avoid his green orbs. He didn't know this woman in front of him.

" For admitting I cared what happened to you that night. My heart and I aren't exactly on good terms."

" There's nothing wrong with caring for someone else, Com....Susan." Marcus wasn't quite used to calling her Susan and the habit of calling her Commander died hard. He wondered what it was that she wanted from him.

" I know.... but.... I don't know how to explain this, Marcus."

" There's no need to rush things. Take all the time you need."

Susan peeked at his eyes and wasn't surprised to see the kindness and understanding in them. Those things had been there all the time, but she had been blind on purpose. " I think I'm going to need that time...."

Marcus's smile was warm and Susan shifted slightly in her chair. She saw the IV's, still connected to his body, and wondered how bad he really was. " Are you still having a fever? You were in a bad way when we brought you back."

" The fever is dropping steadily. I'll be driving Stephen mad by tomorrow and with William's help...."

Susan laughed. There was no doubt in her mind that Stephen was going to suffer. ** Come on, Susan ask him. That's why you're here after all!** She focused on his eyes, wanting him to know that she was sincere when she spoke again.

" There's a party at Aerharts tomorrow.....want to accompany me? I asked Stephen and he gave his okay....if you feel up to it." Susan stopped herself from babbling. This could be considered a date.... She waited for his reply and was stunned when she didn't get one. There was look of old pain in his eyes.

" Are you sure you want me there? It's for Earthforce only."

Susan understood what the pain in his eyes was all about. " You know I said that? I shouldn't have done that. I....would like you to join me." Susan bit her lip. This was downright embarrassing. She never considered that he might have learned about that statement she had made at Airheart's. She mentally slapped herself for being such a bitch.

" Your wish is my command." Marcus tried to hide behind his mask of wit. Back then, when he had been told that the Commander didn't appreciate his presence he had felt hurt. He wondered how he had wronged her to provoke such a reaction. He had been at Aerharts a couple of times with some officers who needed 'things'. He managed to get the required goods and in return they helped him whenever possible. He had never set a step in there again after hearing that comment. He still avoided that bar and met his clients somewhere else.

" I'll pick you up at 2000 hours...and William is also invited of course."

" I'll tell him."

Susan rose to her feet. She was confused. She wanted to run from the room, but at the same time she wanted to hug him and never let go again. One step at a time, she reminded herself. " See you tomorrow evening."

Marcus could have sworn that she was stalling. Why was she still here? It looked like Susan realized the same thing. She shuffled slowly out of the room, leaving an even more confused Marcus Cole behind.

 

Marcus couldn't sleep. He was staring at that irritating monitor that insisted to produce the same annoying beeps all the time. It was driving him nuts. There had to be some kind of volume control. Marcus leaned forwards and ignored the vertigo. That bloody beeping had to come to an end! He succeeded in turning the machine from hell off and sighed. That was much better. He lay back into the pillows and relaxed. Perhaps now he would be able to get some decent sleep!

Stephen rushed to Marcus' room. He had been doing some boring paperwork when he had received the message that the monitor in med lab 1 had been shut off. Knowing Marcus as well as he did, he decided to look into the matter himself.

He was relieved to see that Marcus was still in bed. He was looking at the IV's and Stephen just knew that Marcus was considering getting rid off them as well. " I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'll have to restrain you if you pull them out."

Marcus' eyes shot open and he grinned weakly. He didn't expect to see Stephen in here that quickly. " I couldn't stand that beeping anymore....BEEP....BEEP...BEEP...You like torturing me, don't you Stephen?"

Stephen grinned in return. " Of course I do. Who knows when I'll get another chance at annoying the hell out of you!” Stephen pulled up a chair, sat down and switched the monitor back on. He heard Marcus moan and had mercy on the ranger. He made sure that beeping didn't return.

" Thanks, Stephen. My sanity, or whatever is left of it, is very grateful."

Stephen decided not to follow up on 'the sanity remark'. He was more curious to know if Marcus had accepted Susan's invitation. He looked at his friend and wondered how to phrase his next question. " So, Marcus. Have you accepted Susan's invitation for tomorrow evening?” Marcus flinched slightly. Stephen was amazed at the wide range of feelings that were displayed on Marcus' face; hope, fear of rejection, wonder.

" Yes, she's rather convincing." Marcus avoided his friend's eyes. He knew they would be filled with merit. 

Stephen chuckled when he realized how painfully shy Marcus actually was. " Well, seems you have a date tomorrow evening. I suggest you better get some sleep now. You'll still be weak tomorrow and you can use all rest you can get."

Marcus stopped listening to his friend when the word 'date' reached his foggy brain. " Date? Did you say date?"

" Yes, Marcus." Stephen loved to see the irritating ranger stunned. " Get some sleep, Marcus."

" I don't know if I can actually sleep now that I know that I have a date with Commander Ivanova."

" Want me to give you something to sleep?" The last thing Stephen wanted was that his friend exhausted himself by staying awake all night, becoming even more nervous than he already was in the process.

" Yes." Marcus hated drugs, but he did need the sleep.

Stephen left briefly and returned with some water and sleeping pills. " Take two."

Marcus reluctantly obeyed. He relished the taste of the water. He was still feverish and he needed the fluids badly. He pulled up the blankets and watched Stephen check his latest readings.

" Your fever is dropping, Marcus. That's a good sign. The sickness caused by the radiation is almost gone. " The pills would need some minutes to take effect and this was a good moment to ask Marcus one more question. " Why did you never tell me that you were in med lab after what happened on Arisia? Doctor Hobbes had to tell me....."

Marcus felt sleep crawling into his mind, but registered the question. " I didn't want to bother you....you have so much on your mind. It happened years ago. I didn't think it was important enough to tell you."

Stephen's smile was a bit sad when he locked eyes with Marcus. " Marcus, I'm your friend. You can trust me, you know."

" I know now."

Stephen was about to leave the room when he turned around and addressed the ranger one last time. " Susan asked me to tell you something. " Stephen waited for Marcus' reaction and got one when his friend stared at him. " She told me to wish you sweet dreams." Stephen chuckled, not really sure why. But the look on Marcus' face made him grin.

Marcus remembered that he had wished her sweet dreams as well, back on the White Star. He had no intention of dreaming however. It appeared that he was going to have no say in the matter when he started to doze off, sleep welcoming him.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 11 OF? NC-17

 

Marcus Cole was dreaming. His body may have stayed behind in med lab, but his mind was traveling quickly through space and time, to find himself in another dimension. He didn't feel like waking up. Sleep was so soothing to his confused mind and he wanted to keep it that way, but he really wasn't given a choice.

Something warm and soft nuzzled his neck and he had the distinct impression of a living being close to him. The nuzzling changed to something or someone shaking him to wake him up. Marcus sighed and surrendered. He tiredly opened his green eyes and they grew big when he discovered that an animal was sniffing at him. He crawled backwards to put some distance between the animal and himself. Sneaking back, he was stopped by a big tree. The moment his back hit the wood, he halted. There was no way out. He wiped his eyes and stared at the animal that hadn't moved an inch. He rubbed his eyes a second time. " You're a unicorn?"

Marcus recognized the mystical creature from King Arthur novels and admired the proud white stallion. The soft breeze was moving the white mane and the ivory horn sparkled in the bright sunlight. The eyes were locked on him and its hoofs were scraping the earth. Marcus was hypnotized by the creature and tried to get back to his feet. He had read the legends that surrounded this mystical creature.

** Only someone pure in soul and body is supposed to be able to touch them. Wonder if I qualify for that, being a bloody virgin.** Marcus let go of his musings and took a step towards the white stallion. The animal raised its head as if in greeting. " I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just bloody curious." Marcus took another step and was now close enough to try touching the unicorn.

The stallion seemed to watch him as well, neighing with amusement when Marcus stroked the softness of it's back. The horse moved a little and pushed its nose into his cloak, playfully trying to eat the fabric. " Now stop doing that. I don't have too many clothes left, you know!" Marcus chuckled, suddenly feeling very relaxed and a bit thrilled. He never imagined meeting a unicorn in his dreams.

" Hey, what are you up to? I was told that unicorns were kind and gentle! " The stallion had moved behind Marcus and its head was pushing the ranger forward. Marcus allowed it and was baffled when he looked into the direction where the horse was pushing him. There was an emerald colored sea in front of him, with water as far as his eye could see. Waves were crashing gently onto the shore. The sand and rocks seemed to be made of gold, a warm color pleasing to his eyes. The unicorn gave him one last push and Marcus ended up on the sand, only feet away from the warm, welcoming water. Marcus was caught by surprise when the stallion started to yank off his cloak with its teeth, moving on to pull at the tunic as well. " You want me out of these clothes? Why?"

The unicorn stared at the sea and galloped towards the high waves. The water splashed all around him when he turned its head, watching the ranger. The stallion whinnied softly and appeared to be waiting.

" You want me to take a swim? Bugger, when did my dreams start to get this weird?" Marcus saw no harm in taking a swim. He never before had had the opportunity to take a dive into the sea. There were several lakes on Minbar, but he never had the chance to indulge himself like this. " Good thing Susan isn't around. I would die if she saw me butt naked..." Marcus disrobed himself and shivered when the slightly salty water ran over his naked body. He dived right into a giant wave and coughed out the water that forced its way into his lungs. This felt good. The water was running smoothly across his skin and the sun warming his torso was like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked at his body and wondered why he had such a hard time gaining some weight. He considered himself much too skinny. He traced a scar that ran over his shoulder, all the way down to his abdomen. He remembered the blow he was dealt with an ancient sword by a madman on the Drazi colony. He wondered if scars like these repulsed women. Feeling a bit depressed he decided to return to the shore. The unicorn had disappeared and he was alone.

Marcus walked back to the spot where his clothes were and waited for the sun to dry his skin before redressing again. He rubbed some sand from his sensitive skin and tried to figure out what this dream was all about. He lay down on the warm sand and truly enjoyed the soft breeze caressing his skin. He closed his eyes and was amazed he felt so at ease. He was startled to feel a sudden shadow move into the light of the sun, leaving part of his body bereft of the warm sunlight. He knew something, someone was close to him. Had the unicorn returned? Marcus wished he hadn't opened his eyes and slammed them shut immediately.

Icy blue eyes had stared back at him when he peeked through his eyelids. He knew to whom those eyes belonged and a sudden panic overtook him. Susan couldn't be here! Not in this dream! He wasn't able to move at all as he wanted to cover himself with his cloak. Heat made his face fluster and he wanted to wake up so badly.

" Maaarrrrcccuuusssss???"

The naked ranger almost choked when she purred his name like that. Well, he would try to pretend she wasn't there and perhaps then she would go away. This was his dream after all, wasn't it?

" Are you that shy, unicorn boy? I think you are..."

Marcus' eyes flashed open against his will. He sucked in his breath when he realized that Susan wasn't wearing any clothes either. His eyes refused to close again and he drank in her appearance. She was some feet away from him, kneeling on the sand. Her hair and skin were wet, as if she had just come out of the sea, like the goddess Aphrodite. She looked divine when he allowed his eyes to look at her marvelous body. Hell, this was one heck of a dream! Her wet hair was still dripping and the little droplets of water moved down her body. Marcus felt the sudden urge to trace them with his fingers, wanting to feel that golden skin. His body still seemed paralyzed and he had to be content to watch her feline movements for now.

Susan started to creep towards him on her hands and feet. Her firm breasts moved accordingly to her speed and he wanted to touch them so badly. The look in her eyes was one of a predator eyeing his victim and he felt a sudden surge of arousal in the lower parts of his body. He was getting desperate and felt relieved when some control over his movements was returned to him. He grabbed his cloak from the pile of clothes lying next to him and he quickly covered his burning body with it. She was now close enough to make him feel her body heat, to smell her female scent. It drove him crazy and his manhood surged into hardness immediately. Marcus cursed silently, embarrassed that he wasn't in control of his arousal.

" You don't need that cloak, Marcus. It would be a terrible waste to cover up that beautiful body you have....there is nothing to be ashamed of..." Susan's fingers curled themselves around the collar of the cloak and she pulled it off him very gently, a wicked smile on her also flushed face.

Marcus had no strength to resist her. He felt ashamed when his bodily condition became visible once more.

" You're so innocent....so gorgeous, my love."

Marcus could only stare at her. His wildest fantasy was quickly becoming reality in his dream. He never had such an erotic dream before! Her fingertips ran playfully over his chest. She kneeled at his side and only her fingernails touched his skin. Marcus panted softly when she twisted his nipples, rolling them between her nimble fingers, making him moan softly. She was teasing him into submission.

" I like those adorable cute little sounds you make...."

Marcus whimpered when she leaned closer. Her blue eyes never left his body when she licked his hard nipples, coaxing the ranger into whimpering once more. She was barely touching him and he already felt like he was going to explode. His body craved release and she was only making it worse. His need was quickly growing more demanding. It made him reach out for her. He forgot to breathe when his fingers met her soft skin, like silk to his touch. He was afraid to lose eye contact and focused on her blue orbs. There was no distance in them now, only lust and love. It made him become a little bolder and he ran his fingers along her jaw line, marveling at the sight in her eyes. Susan giggled and took his hand, leading it towards her breast. He shuddered when her nipples grew hard as well under his touch. He tried the same thing she had done to him earlier and gently rolled her nipples between his fingers. This time it was she who forgot to breathe and her eyes became even more intense.

" You're very eager to learn more for a virgin but it still IS my turn..." Susan allowed him to continue to caress her, but her hands moved all over his body.

He felt them everywhere, his abdomen, his thighs and at the back of his neck. He knew she was teasing him, avoiding his shaft to make him suffer a little longer. Water dripped down onto his heated body and seemed to evaporate when it met his hot skin. She moved closer to kiss his collarbone, very lightly. Her tongue moved over his throat towards his lips and he couldn't help trembling when her lips brushed his, promising him even more should he open his mouth to give her access to the softness inside. How could he ever deny her? She parted his teeth and her tongue slid inside, meeting his in a challenging encounter.

Susan laughed when she drew back, delighted to hear the sighs when he felt bereft of her lips." You're hungry, Marcus....You want me...."

He was thunderstruck when her hands moved down his flat abdomen. Her fingers curled in the soft pubic hair before touching his penis. Susan's fingers stroked his manhood and divided the moisture, dripping from the tip over his manhood. Her fingers ran smoothly over his shaft. Marcus couldn't help groaning when pressure built inside him. " Susan.." He reached out for her, but his hands froze in mid air when her tongue circled the tip of his shaft. A high pitched wail left his lips when she enveloped him in her mouth, her teeth scratching the hardened flesh momentarily. He was experiencing some sort of passionate torture, he never thought possible. While releasing him from her mouth, she ran her hands over his thighs, rolling his nipples once more between her now wet fingertips, seducing him to start whimpering again. He was completely surprised when she took him back into her mouth again. This time she sucked lightly at his tip while her hands caressed his buttocks. Marcus wanted to please her as well, but he was at her mercy. She was in charge, like she wanted it and he was begging her for release at this point.

" Please, Susan..." He heard a strangled giggle and was unprepared when she began running her tongue over the length of his moist shaft once more, taking him into her mouth completely and it pushed him over the edge. He was still inside her warm, wet mouth when his body released the hot liquid from his tortured shaft He whispered her name, overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings.

She let him slip out of her mouth, watching the ranger shake as she did so. Susan laughed wickedly and kissed him hard on his mouth and then ran her hands once more over his splendid body and leaned forward to whisper something into his ear." When I tell you to have sweet dreams.....I'll make bloody sure you have them!"

Marcus was in no position to contradict her. His body was still trembling, as his orgasm filled his exhausted body with an ecstasy he had never felt before...

 

Stephen was busy studying Marcus' readings when the ranger started to whimper. Stephen's first thought was that his friend was in pain, but quickly reconsidered when he noticed the strange look on his face and the timely movements of certain parts of his body. Marcus whispered Susan's name and Stephen was sure that Marcus was experiencing a rather interesting dream to say the least. He grinned and sneaked out of the room, not wanting to infringe on Marcus' privacy.

Perhaps this information could prove valuable the next time Marcus harassed him. Telling Marcus about his erotic dream would surely shut the annoying ranger up quite effectively. Stephen returned to his office and kept an eye on Marcus' readings. He knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to return to Marcus once the dream was over, just to tease him a little bit. Payback for all the times Marcus had been a pain in the ass.

Marcus was struggling for breath when he woke from his dream. His entire body was throbbing from delight. He had erotic dreams before, but none like this. " Damn..." Marcus knew he had to clean himself up. Nothing could be worse than being discovered by anyone in this condition. He managed to slow his breathing down and he knew for sure that he would never again be able to look into Susan's eyes without being haunted by that dream. How could that dream have gotten out of control like that? The bathroom seemed so far away and the IV’s made it hard for him to move around.

** Bugger, why now, why here?** He studied the IV’s and concluded that it would be impossible to get out of bed without tearing them from his hand. It seemed he had little choice....

" Let me get them out first, before you rip your skin apart in the process."

Marcus cringed when he heard Stephen's amused tone. The doctor had a smirk on his face and the ranger knew that his secret was already in the open.

Stephen walked over to the bed and had a hard time keeping his face straight. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling, but he remained silent. Had he been caught in such a precarious situation, he would appreciate some privacy too. " I'll be back in a couple of minutes. You better be back in bed when I return." Stephen looked at Marcus who immediately avoided his eyes.

The ranger sighed when his friend left him. He tried to stand and was relieved when the vertigo didn't return. His body still hadn't completely recovered from the dream. He went inside the bathroom and saw the clean med lab gown and the towels waiting for him. Stephen wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.......

 

But Marcus Cole wasn't the only one who was recovering from a dream. In her quarters, Commander Susan Ivanova was waking up from another erotic dream. Opening her eyes made her return to the reality of Babylon 5. She sat up in her bed, staring at the wall, seeing nothing, remembering everything. The dream had been so real. She relished the look on his face when his body cried out in release. The thought that she had made him whimper and moan in ecstasy, aroused her beyond measure. This dream had been different from the one on the White Star. She had been in control. Having Marcus beg her to bring him to orgasm, had overwhelmed her. She felt the moisture between her legs and she longed for him to touch her, to taste her again,..... like he had done in her dream. But he wasn't here. He was in med lab, still recovering from the radiation. Susan realized there was only one way to get the relief she yearned. She closed her eyes and slid a finger into her inner folds. She was stunned when she felt how wet she really was. These dreams were driving her crazy.

She had to have him....she needed him. While she stroked herself she closed her eyes, thinking of him. She whispered his name when she came.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 12 OF?

 

" You're going to take it easy, do you hear me? Or you'll be back in med lab before you know it!"

Marcus nodded shyly. Stephen hadn't yet mentioned his erotic dream and Marcus thought it only wise not to irritate the doctor too much with him holding such a trump card. It was almost 19.30 and Stephen handed him a new ranger uniform that had been delivered by Lennier. Marcus disappeared into the bathroom. Ever since that dream he felt strangely awkward, like it was haunting him. Somehow he regretted accepting Susan's invitation to the party at Earharts.

Now he had to face her. It was such a blessing to be freed of those IV's. His hand was still a bit sore where the IV's had been attached in his skin, but it would heal quickly. He couldn't wait to get out of med lab. He was crawling up the walls and the dream only made him feel more claustrophobic. The ranger wished that there were a way out of accompanying Susan. He had been looking forward to it, but everything changed after that dream. How could he ever again look her in the eye?

" Marcus? Are you alright?"

Marcus cursed. Stephen was worried enough to check on him and the last thing he wanted was to be caught with his pants dropped to his knees, trying to get dressed. " Just give me a few more minutes...!"

Marcus only now realized that he WAS still weak from the radiation and had overestimated his healing powers as usual. He hoped that he would be able to stay awake during the party. The ranger struggled with the black turtleneck shirt for a couple of seconds. The dizziness was returning, but Marcus was determined to mislead Stephen. He had no desire to be re-attached to those IV's from hell. He only hoped Susan would be as easily fooled. He attached his ranger pin and walked back into the room. Stephen was waiting for him, studying his expression, which Marcus masked immediately. " Can I get my pike back.... please?" He gave Stephen such a sad look that the doctor chuckled.

" That's not going to work... First, you'll have to promise me not to give it to William. That man is a nuisance."

" I know." Marcus chuckled as well and almost had to support his head with his hands when a throbbing headache seemed to split his head in two. He had no time to hide the pain.

" Damn, Marcus. I knew it was too soon to let you go!" Stephen grabbed the scanner Marcus dreaded so much and the doctor started to run it over his face.

" I'm alright, Stephen. Don't fuss like that." Marcus' voice betrayed the pain he was in. " Just give me something to block it." He wouldn't allow a headache to control him. This could be the only chance he would ever get at Commander Ivanova.

" I expect you back here in med lab right after the party which I'll attend as well. When something is wrong, tell me!"

Marcus avoided nodding and felt the doctor inject something into his arm. So Stephen was also going to be there. That was bad. He was going to be watched every minute of the evening. He sat down on the bed, giving the medicine some time to disperse itself through his body. He was in a strange mood and not quite sure why.

" You're nervous, Marcus."

William's voice sounded too chipper when he entered the room. Marcus' heart seemed to grow incredibly light now his brother had returned to him.

William had an amused look on his face. He had heard about the upcoming date and he knew Marcus well enough to realize that his brother was bloody nervous. Marcus didn't have that much experience with women.

" Oh no, not you too!" Marcus rubbed his temples. He had to find a way to get William off his back.

" Yes, me too...Well, I'll see you at the party." William grinned and waited for the tortured sigh that was going to leave Marcus' body in a few seconds.

Marcus sighed.... was William also going to that party?

" I was invited by this lovely C&C officer, by the name of Cecilia Long. So I'll be there to keep an eye on you."

Marcus wondered how he was ever going to survive the evening.

 

Susan stared at her reflection in the mirror. As this was a formal occasion, she remained in uniform. She vividly remembered last night and heat rose in her body. She still didn't understand the sudden feelings of lust that consumed her. She had known for some time now that she loved and wanted that irritating ranger, but never before had her body acted this way.

She started to braid her hair, but stopped suddenly and decided to brush it one more time. She wanted to wear her hair down. Normally it would irritate her that the loose hair would accentuate her femininity too much, but this time she wanted to look a bit more attractive.

She left her quarters and made her way to med lab, wondering how Marcus was doing. Stephen had contacted her an hour ago when her shift had ended to tell her that Marcus was still weak and that she was to be responsible for getting the ranger back to med lab after the party. Susan had nodded. She knew that Marcus was still recovering. The thing that amazed her was that Stephen seemed to care a lot for Marcus. The ranger had a lot more friends than he realized on the station. Susan was reminded of the fact that she didn't have that many friends herself, but that was going to change now! Susan was determined to let the walls down.

" Marcus, try to stay off your feet as much as possible, or the vertigo will return."

Susan looked at the two men. Stephen was pointing his finger at the ranger's chest, obviously concerned. Marcus was sitting on the bed, pale and looking very exhausted. Susan got second thoughts about going to Aerharts. It was evident that Marcus was pushing his body too far. She coughed to make her presence known.

Marcus jumped up from the bed and managed to conceal the weariness on his features.

He would have fooled her if she hadn't seen the trepidation earlier.

" Commander.... Susan." Marcus corrected himself. The drug was starting to work and the vertigo and the headache were diminishing quickly. He knew that he would pay the price later though and he was willing to do that.

" Marcus, are you up to going to Aerharts? You look like you're going to faint right here and now." Susan only now realized the worried tone in her voice. She saw his eyes turn dark all of a sudden and a fire started to burn deep inside her.

Marcus shook his head in denial. He wasn't going to pass this chance up! " I'm fine. Stephen nags too much, anyway."

Stephen couldn't manage a chuckle. He had been dead serious when he had warned the ranger to take it slow. Marcus' body still hadn't dealt completely with the radiation poisoning, but seeing Marcus and Susan fighting their feelings like this, was priceless. The two of them looked strangely shy all of a sudden. " You better listen to me, Marcus and Susan, I expect him back in med lab at 00.00. He needs the rest."

" I understand, Stephen."

The doctor looked her in the eyes. He wanted her to know that Marcus was still sick.

Susan nodded. She understood his concern. Damn, she wasn't sure now that going to Aerharts was such a good idea after all.

Marcus walked over to her. He was shaky on his legs, but determined not to show it. He looked at this Susan Ivanova and was delighted that she had worn her hair down. The simple action softened her whole demeanour and she looked breath taking to him. He pushed the memory of the dream back into a corner of his mind. He would be ashamed and embarrassed should she ever find out about that fantasy.

" Let's go, ranger." Susan gave him a smile. She felt vulnerable without her walls. She had worked so long to perfect her mask and now Marcus had made her lower it against all odds.

Marcus wavered, should he offer her his arm? It was an old-fashioned thing to do, but he liked the old romantic gestures. His hesitance was obvious when he extended his arm, wanting to feel her armrest on his.

Susan recognized the gesture for what it was. The uncertainty on his face was barely covered and she was touched by his considerate manners. She didn't hesitate and accepted his offer. In the process she managed to slip her arm underneath his. She wanted to be able to support him should his strength desert him.

Marcus didn't notice the little reversal. All he could think about was her actual closeness. She seemed so relaxed that it baffled him. He didn't expect the Commander to be this comfortable being so close to him. He fell into step beside her when they walked out of med lab. Marcus was utterly unaware of all the looks they were getting. He was much too focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

However, the woman next to him did feel all those curious eyes that were following them and her old habits kicked back in. Her defences told her to put more distance between her and Marcus and to let go of his arm. She silenced the voices harshly, uncomfortable with the thought that she had hid from her feelings for so long. She looked at Marcus and saw how preoccupied the ranger was with staying on his feet and he was leaning more and more on her. This was a mistake! He should be in med lab, healing. She was so selfish! " Do you want to return to med lab, Marcus?"

" No, I can manage. Please...let's go to the party."

Susan gave in, reluctantly. She was glad that they were almost there. She heard the cheering and the singing and braced herself for all the looks they were going to get. She led Marcus inside and the officers present immediately greeted them. Susan forced herself to smile. They were expected to congratulate Lt. Madison and she was glad when it was over with. She discovered John and Michael in a rather dark corner of the bar and pointed at the table.

Marcus saw the Captain and the Chief and nodded. He wanted to disappear; the crowd made him distinctly uncomfortable and allowed Susan to take him there.

" Hello Susan, Marcus..."

John and Michael exchanged puzzled glances when they saw Susan help Marcus to sit down. Both of them remembered her statement about Marcus that he shouldn't be allowed in here. John chuckled when he recognized the familiar emotion in Ivanova's eyes. Perhaps there was still some hope for those headstrong individuals.

Marcus sighed now he was able to sit down. Stephen had been right about the dizziness. The room had started to spin and he closed his eyes. Slowly the vertigo vanished and he opened his eyes again. He saw the strange look on the Captain's face.

" Marcus.... shouldn’t you be in med lab?"

Marcus recognized the expression; concern. He managed a smirk and returned the glare. " I never knew that...”

He fell silent all of a sudden. He wasn't capable of saying the line anymore...he realized that he had never known that there were so many people who actually cared for him.

John just smiled, having a fairly good idea what was upsetting Marcus.

" I take it you would like some tea?" Susan rose to her feet and watched the silent communication between Marcus and the Captain.

Marcus returned to reality and nodded. " That would be nice. But let me get it, what do you want to drink?" Marcus tried to get back on his feet, but was stopped by Ivanova, who laid her hands on his shoulders, preventing him in rising from the chair.

" You sit down...I'll get it."

Marcus started to blush. There was softness in her eyes that took him by surprise and he stopped his attempts to get up. Secretly he was glad that he could stay seated. He had serious doubts that he could walk even if he wanted to. He watched Susan walk over to the bartender. John and Michael started a conversation about security issues and he remained quiet, trying to gather his strength. He cringed when Stephen entered the establishment.

The doctor spotted him immediately and after wishing Madison luck with his promotion, he headed to the table. " Good to see that you took my advice to stay off your feet, Marcus."

Marcus refrained from sneering an answer and Susan returned to their table, carrying tea and caff. He was a tad surprised. No vodka for Commander Ivanova?

Susan placed the cup of tea in front of Marcus and pulled up a chair to sit in between Marcus and Stephen. She gave Marcus a quick look when he shivered.

" Thank you, Susan."

Susan only managed a smile. She was too busy wondering why it had taken her so long to see the evident love in his marvelous green eyes. She realized that she had to tell him.... or these feelings were going to kill her. His hands trembled badly as he sipped from the tea. Susan felt Stephen's gaze and knew that the doctor's main reason for coming to the party was that he wanted to keep an eye on Marcus.

" Hey, Marcus, you're hard to find!"

Marcus looked at William who was heading in his direction and he wondered in amazement about William's ability to attract beautiful women. He recognized the woman at William's side. The dark-haired beauty belonged to the C&C crew. It was Lt. Cecilia Long.

Susan also watched the couple come closer. She knew how picky the Lt. was and the smile on Lt. Long's face convinced her that there was someone else who had fallen for one of the Cole brothers.

" Don't worry, Marc. We're not here to stay. Cecilia is going to give me a tour of the station." William wiggled one eyebrow and received a slight poke in his side when the Lt. caught the hint. William couldn't refrain from making a remark. " The woman's got fire. I like that very much." William chuckled. He retrieved something from one of his pockets and threw the object in Marcus' direction.

Marcus moved too slowly and Susan caught the object before it could hit Marcus in the process. She recognized the Minbari fighting pike and placed it in Marcus' hand.

Marcus was a bit embarrassed that his reflexes had been that slow. He avoided looking at Ivanova and attached the pike to his belt.

" Hey, wait a moment. I locked that stupid stick away..."

" I'm very good in picking locks.... doc." William laughed and led his date to the doorway, ignoring Stephen's cursing. John, who had watched the exchange, had to express some concern. " I don't know if I 'm happy with two Cole's on my station..."

Stephen couldn't help imagining different ways of getting back at William. The first thing he needed to do was to get some better locks and code words.

" He'll calm down...believe me." Marcus' words were barely more than whispers and Susan realized that the ranger was going to fall asleep any moment now due to pure exhaustion. " Marcus, do you want to leave? You look tired?"

Marcus didn't expect her to voice her concern this openly. He hardly knew this Commander. He had to admit that she had a valid point; he was so tired.... He nodded. Susan finished her caff and walked over to help him getting up. Marcus accepted her assistance, but couldn't help asking himself why she was this caring.

" John, Michael, nice talking to you guys.... Stephen...see you in med lab?"

" Yes...in an hour or so. Just make sure he lies down and rests. Marcus, don't forget to drink plenty of water. I don't want to have to hook you up again because you're dehydrated."

 

Marcus knew in short time that he wasn't going to make it back to med lab. His legs started to refuse to co-operate and shudders flashed through his body.

Susan noticed it as well and was afraid that Marcus was going to have a breakdown right here in the transport tube. She had to make a decision. Marcus' quarters were closer than her own or med lab and it would be the best thing to do. " I'm going to take you to your own quarters, Marcus. Do you understand me?"

" Yessss..."

She tapped her hand communicator after telling the core computer their new destination. " Ivanova to Franklin."

" Franklin."

" Stephen, we were on our way to med lab, but he's not going to make it. I'll take him to his quarters instead. They're much closer. "

" Alright, I'll pick him up when I head back to Medlab. Just make him rest."

" I will, don't worry. Ivanova out."

His body was growing weaker every minute and she knew that she had to support him even more. His warm and soft body burned underneath the fabric of the tunic when she slung her arm around his waist. The transport came to a stop and Marcus had fallen asleep at this point. Susan dragged him to his quarters and was faced with the fact that she had no idea what he used as an access code for his door. " Marcus! I need to get you inside."

Marcus' clouded mind registered her request and he managed to lift his hand to type in his access code. His fingers moved slowly and Susan read the letters, which formed a name; Ivanova. She shook her head.

" You better change that code. It's rather obvious." Susan noticed that he had slipped back into sleep again. She was happy that she didn't have to call the stationhouse and use her override ability. His quarters were tidy, but seemed desolate. No plants and except for the books there was only one other personal item in the room. A picture stood on the nightstand. She recognized William and assumed that the older couple were his parents. She hadn't noticed it the last time she was here. She pushed him onto the bed and the ranger curled into a tight ball, his head resting on his right arm. She had never noticed how adorable he looked. She pulled up the comforter and tucked him in like her mother used to do when she went to sleep.

She was overcome by the urge to touch him and sat down next to him, looking at his face. He was deeply asleep and she ran her fingers through his dark hair, finally pressing a soft kiss on his brow.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 13 OF?

 

Her lips burned when they left Marcus' soft skin. She wanted so much more, but she knew that this wasn't the time nor place for it. The ranger needed to heal first. She sighed saddened and stroked some raven locks from his face before walking over to his little kitchenette. She didn't want to pry, but her empty stomach was reminding her that she had barely eaten today. She was hungry and couldn't leave him alone, so she carefully opened the little fridge. There wasn't that much inside, some greens and some apples. She knew how expensive fresh fruit was on the station and indulged herself by eating one of the delicious green apples.

Susan continued her search for food and wasn't really amazed when she discovered that there was hardly any food at all. The only thing she came across were pieces of chocolate in a box. The dark candy beckoned her closer and she made sure that he was still asleep in the bed. Her fingers seemed to possess a life of their own when they moved over the kitchen counter until they touched the candy. She felt a bit guilty as she slipped it into her mouth. She never thought Marcus as one to be addicted to chocolate, but it was definitely good stuff.

After she had one, it was much easier to dive in for some more. She would buy new chocolates to replace these. She moved on and found only teabags. She resigned herself to the fact that she was going to have some tea and boiled some water. She settled down on the couch and watched the sleeping ranger. His quarters were small, but she felt strangely at home. She picked up the book that was lying on the couch and read the title, Dune by Frank Herbert. She had heard about this book and always wanted to read it. She tried to read the first page, but was distracted when Marcus moved in his sleep.

He struggled to sit up, his eyes still closed. Apparently Marcus was having a disturbing dream or was he a sleepwalker? Concern made her go over to him. He was mumbling softly. She had no idea what language it was, certainly not Standard or Minbari.

" Marcus? Wake up. Everything is just fine." The moment she spoke, he awoke from the dream. His look was one of pure confusion. Susan decided to have mercy on him. " I had to take you to your quarters. You never would have made it to med lab. Stephen will pick you up when he leaves the party."

" You.... took care of me?"

" Yes, and why don't I like the disbelief in your voice? I do care for you."

Marcus lowered his eyes and pushed down the comforter. He felt hot; the fever was making a comeback. He realized that he should have used the hypo spray by now. He had been waiting for such a moment like this. This was his chance to tell her about his feelings for her. " Susan, there is something I need to tell you...."

Susan smiled at him. His eyes were avoiding hers and he looked damn uncomfortable. Marcus cursed when the door chime chirped. Who ever it was out there, the timing sucked. Susan watched him in a bemused way. He was cheesed off at the door chime.

" Enter." Marcus knew he had no other choice. He bit his lip when Stephen entered his quarters. He should have known it would be the doctor and fought back a sudden urge to strangle Franklin.

" Ready to go, Marcus? No way you're getting out of med lab looking like this." Stephen noticed the tension in the room. He realized that he had interrupted something and felt like slapping himself. Well, the harm was done anyway. Susan got up from the bed, putting some distance between her and Marcus and settled down on the couch. Stephen was a bit surprised to see how comfortable she seemed in here. " Okay, Marcus. Let's have a look at you. Let me guess, you forgot all about the hypo?" Stephen grinned at Marcus' guilty expression.

" I didn't do it on purpose..."

Stephen heard Susan getting up from the couch. She stood at the foot end of the bed and the doctor noticed the somewhat worried look on her face. " You forgot? Geez, Marcus, you don't..."

Stephen who gave her an admonishing look and placed his hand on her arm to calm her down cut her short. " He didn't do it intentionally, Susan."

Susan saw the hurt in Marcus' eyes before he lowered his eyes, to avoid her stare. She knew the mistake for what it was and felt sorry for her foul mood. " I'm sorry, Marcus. I spoke before I thought about it...."

Marcus managed a tiny smile and relaxed when her blue eyes softened once more. He had completely forgotten about the time. Those 12 hours had passed since he had used it last time.

Stephen had known that there would be a fairly big chance that it would slip Marcus' mind and he had brought it with him. He applied it quickly.

Marcus lay down once more. He could actually feel the drug course through his body.

" I warn you, Marcus. Don't forget it again or the sickness will return in full."

Marcus mumbled something affirmative. He felt bad about upsetting the Commander.

" Let's get him back to med lab. Want to give me hand here, Susan?" Stephen took hold of Marcus' arm and pulled him up from the bed.

The ranger groaned in protest, his body was still asleep it seemed. Stephen grabbed him tightly and Marcus realized that he needed the support. Susan supported his other side and together they left his quarters.

 

Marcus came back to reality when he recognized the familiar smell of the section they had entered. He was back in med lab, great. Gentle hands sat him down onto the bed and he heard two voices, Stephen and Susan. Why was she still with him?

" Let's get him out of all those layers of clothing.... He can't sleep in all that." Stephen signaled Susan to help him in getting the cloak off.

Marcus wasn't registering that much. He felt like he was in some sort of trance.

" Doctor Franklin? We have an emergency in med lab 2." The nurse sounded very distressed and Stephen looked pleadingly at Susan.

" I'll take care of him, GO!" Susan watched Franklin run out of the room, leaving her behind to deal with Marcus. She smiled when she saw his weak attempts to keep his eyes open. Ivanova managed to get the cloak off him and dropped it on the chair. How many layers of clothing did the ranger wear? She attempted to undo the tunic, but discovered that the belt had to go first. She unclasped it and added the belt and the tunic to the cloak. She decided to leave the turtleneck shirt alone and eased him onto his back. He moaned when his back hit the softness of the mattress. Susan proceeded to get his boots off and covered him with the blankets. His eyes were tightly shut by now and he had no idea that she caressed his hair and traced his jaw line. The ranger turned in his sleep and Susan wished she could sneak into his bed to keep him company. Undressing him had woken some feelings inside her.... She had to stop herself from pulling his pants off him. The fact that he had a fever and was unconscious stopped her. She allowed herself to caress his face a little while longer. She didn't notice Stephen returning to the room.

" He's going to sleep for the next 7 or 8 hours. Why don't you try to get some sleep as well, Susan? To be honest, I'm surprised at the amount of time you spend with him. I thought you could hardly stand his presence."

" I make that impression, don't I?" Susan saw Stephen's nod. " I treated him badly, Stephen. I mistreated him because I was afraid of the feelings I have for him."

" Feelings...? For Marcus?" Stephen moved closer and looked her in the eye.

" I think I love him, Stephen and I have no idea how to tell him."

Stephen pulled up a chair and had to sit down. So, he had been right. Susan Ivanova was in love with the ranger and he knew that Marcus loved her as well. These two were playing games and they had to stop pretending that they weren't interested in each other. " You're afraid to get hurt again.... I can understand that, Susan."

Susan forced her eyes to disconnect from Marcus' sleeping form and looked at her friend. " I promised myself that I would never fall in love again and here comes Marcus..."

" He's an honest man... sometimes I think he’s a relic from a time long gone by. I know no one like him. He is the kindest man I have met in a long time. You should give the two of you a chance."

“ I know and I want to...But how?"

Stephen watched Marcus and tried to think of a solution. The best thing would be to get the two of them together in a situation with no pressure involved from their work. " Susan, I remember that you have some leave coming up...."

" Yes, I have 4 days off after my shift ends tomorrow."

" This is just an idea, mind you...But I'll have to release Marcus soon, because I need the bed. We're getting some survivors from a Shadow attack. The thing is that I can't rely on Marcus to take care of himself. He neglects his needs too often...But I could release him into your care. If you agree to this proposal."

Susan thought about it. This was it. If she said yes she committed herself to him. In one way Stephen was forcing her to exorcise her own demons. But there was no doubt in her heart that she wanted to be with Marcus. " I think that would be the best thing for the both of us."

Stephen was satisfied. " I'll tell him when he wakes up in the morning. When are you going to pick him up?"

" My shift ends at 15.00 hours."

The doctor nodded. " I should have finished all tests by then. Now Susan, are you sure? He is a good man and I don't know how much more hurt he can take."

" You know about his past too?" Susan wasn't really surprised.

" Yes, Lillian told me about that night he spend in med lab years ago and I read his medical file last night. Honestly Susan, I think Marcus has lost as much as you have."

" I know. That's why I'm so glad William is back. I'll never forget that night...He was on the edge of going insane..."

" Wait a sec, you were here too? Lillian didn't tell me that part!"

Susan knew she had to come clean now and told him everything that had happened that night.

Stephen understood at last.

 

Susan stirred in her sleep. The nightmares had left her alone for a long time now, but she had always known that they would return some day. The nightmare scared her. She was dreaming about her mother's suicide. Susan had never been able to deal with that. After all these years the memory of her mother killing herself haunted her. She felt guilty. A part of Susan Ivanova believed that she was partly responsible for her mother's death. If she hadn't been a telepath her mother might still be alive. But Sophie Ivanova had been possessed by the idea that Psi Corps was going to discover that her daughter had the gene as well.

" Don't kill yourself, I'll protect you..." Susan cried out in her sleep, searching for her mother in her dreams. She never had soothing dreams about her family. Ganya...her dead brother visited her also in her dreams and Susan had no defences left to fight them. The dead haunted the living.

" Hush, Susan, everything is alright. I won't allow them to hurt you."

Susan's mind registered the male voice barely. It wasn't Ganya nor her father. For a brief second it sounded like Marcus.

" Come here, Susan..."

Susan stared at her mother's form appearing in front of her. Her mother's eyes sparkled and there was no sign of the effects of sleepers in those blue orbs. Sophie’s eyes had always resembled the sea near St Petersburg, before she had been put on sleepers. Susan felt the tears on her cheek dry when she ran towards her mother, who opened her arms to catch her daughter. Susan hugged her mother tightly and didn't want to let go of her ever again. The nightmare had turned into the dream she had always yearned for.

" Susan, little sister."

Susan shivered when she heard that sound and turned to see Ganya, walking towards her. Tears ran down her cheek, but she didn't mind. These were tears cried out of happiness. Susan felt her brother's strong arms around her and her mother and she felt safe and cherished. All pain and fear fled from her soul as she held on those two people she had loved and lost.

 

Med lab had been quiet for hours and Stephen Franklin had used that opportunity to get some sleep on the couch in his office. The silence was disrupted when an alarm went off. Stephen's reflexes made him jump out of the bed. He looked at the screens and shook his head. He should have known. The alarm originated from Marcus' room. Stephen studied the raise in brain activity and wondered why it was so high. The ranger appeared to be asleep and there was no apparent reason for the abnormal brain activity. Stephen signalled the night nurse that he was going to check it out himself and hurried to Marcus' room. The darkness in the room made it impossible for Stephen to see anything at all.

"Light's low." The lights illuminated the room softly and Stephen watched Marcus. The ranger was soundly asleep. There was no outward reason for the alarm going off. The doctor moved towards the bed and checked the readings once more. Marcus was in his REM sleep and except from the high activity in one part of his brains, there was nothing wrong. The alarm had switched itself off and Stephen had nothing to act on. He was about to leave the sick room when Marcus moaned and started to wake up from his sleep. Stephen returned to the ranger and studied his face. It was ghastly pale and covered with sweat. ** Perhaps he had a nightmare.**

" Marcus? Is something wrong?"

Marcus opened his eyes and stared at Stephen Franklin. Years of training allowed him to act like everything was all right.

" No. Just a bad dream, I guess. But I would die for something to drink."

Stephen filled a glass with orange juice and gave it to the ranger. Marcus' hands were shaking when he grasped the glass.

" Do you want to talk about the dream? I'm a fairly good listener."

Marcus managed to drink the juice and placed the glass on the nightstand. He collapsed into the pillows. " It wasn't that bad, Stephen. I still dream about the attack on Arisia." Marcus hoped that the doctor would buy his little lie.

" Want me to sit with you a little longer?"

Marcus yawned. Exhaustion had a firm grip on him, but he knew that all he needed was sleep. He didn't want to make Stephen suspicious and nodded. Stephen watched how his friend drifted off into sleep once more and couldn't help wondering what was so bad that Marcus had to lie about it. He didn't believe that the ranger had spoken the truth about the nightmare...

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 14 OF?

 

" You must be kidding me, Stephen. You can't be serious." Marcus was amazed at the doctor's decision to have Susan Ivanova nurse him back to health. " I've no desire at all to find myself thrown out of the Ivanova airlock, Stephen." Marcus was desperately trying to get out of this mess. Susan had been acting rather nicely yesterday, but he was quite apprehensive about her keeping an eye on him. Stephen had told him that he needed the bed and Marcus was more than happy to leave, but the prospect of being monitored by Susan made the blood freeze in his veins.

" Marcus, you're being overly dramatically here. She isn't going to kick you out of an airlock, she likes you too much to do that."

" Her attitude towards me seems to be changing...I wonder why?" Marcus emptied the glass of orange juice and managed to eat some lunch. The food had improved since he had last been in here. " New cook, Stephen? This is actually quite good."

Stephen smiled. It was true. He had made some changes in the kitchen and a lot of patients were eating the food plans with more pleasure than before. Stephen hadn't known how terrible the food was until he had tasted it himself one time.

" Susan is going to pick you up in one hour. I finished all the tests and the results were satisfying, but you're not completely healed yet. I want you to lie down and rest the next couple of days. No working out, no ranger duties. I cleared it with Delenn and you've the entire next week off. "

Marcus sighed. If Delenn had said that then there was no way he was going to make the Ambassador reconsider. He was going to be stuck in his quarters for a whole week.

" Why don't you take a shower before you leave here? We have the luxury of real water showers here, but you MUST know that by now." Marcus was tempted. It had been years since he had a real water shower outside of med lab.

" Why not?"

Stephen watched Marcus go into the bathroom. The ranger's movements were slow and the physician in him made a mental note to check on him when he was going to make his rounds. Susan would be perfectly capable of looking after Marcus, but she was no doctor.

Marcus relaxed when he sensed the warm water running over his skin. The droplets made him remember the erotic dream he had. ** Bugger.**

 

Commander Ivanova was making her C&C crew more than just nervous. When she had first appeared, there had been a strange expression in her clouded eyes. Then she seemed to wake up from her trance. Susan had looked at her officers like she had never seen them before and she noticed the content look on Lt. Long's face immediately. Apparently, her date with William Cole had been a success. Ivanova sighed, all she had been able to think about was Marcus Cole. He had been her first thought that morning. It was one of the best night's sleep she had in a long time. She still remembered her mother's arms around her, telling Susan that she loved her.

" Commander?" Lt. Corwin looked at the starry eyed Commander and wondered what was going on that she actually allowed a mistake to go unnoticed.

" Yes?" Susan forced herself to concentrate on her job, but every now and then those marvelous green eyes appeared from nowhere in her daydreams.

 

Susan was relieved when her shift came to an end. She had been distant the entire 8 hours and she saw the questioning looks the crew gave her. She walked out of C&C and was surprised to see Delenn and William coming towards her. Both smiled at her.

" Commander, I heard you offered to take care of Marcus....."

Susan nodded reluctantly. Did everyone on the station know about her evening out with Marcus?

" I hope you have the patience to put up with him. He can be very irritating." William smiled. He had seen through the games Susan and Marcus played. He couldn't blame them really. Susan was afraid to be hurt again and Marcus was bloody scared to be rejected by the Commander.

" I've my ways to deal with that."

William burst out laughing. He believed her.

" Well, we should not detain you much longer. William, we have a meeting to attend to."

Susan heard the chuckling when the ranger and the Ambassador turned around the corner. She decided to go to her quarters first to pick up some of her stuff. She realized that Marcus would feel most comfortable in his own quarters, so she had gathered some of her necessities and moved it to his room. The thought of spending that much time with him alone made her feel anxious. She had no idea if the two of them were suited for each other in the long run, but she had to give the relationship a chance. She looked into her mirror one more time and undid the braid. It had given her a headache and she ran her fingers a couple of times through the strands. She had noticed his delighted stare yesterday when she had worn it down. ** No more stalling, Susan. Get your butt over there.**

The corridors were rather empty. She stepped into the core tube and wondered if Marcus was okay with the idea of her taking care of him. These next days were going to be awkward, she realized that. The tube stopped. She walked into med lab, straightening out her jacket. Her eyes caught sight of Stephen and he beckoned her to come closer. " How is he?" Susan was nervous and tried unsuccessfully to hide it.

" He's alright. Take your time walking him to his quarters. He's still weak and tired."

Susan forced a smile onto her face. " I understand."

" Do you remember what I told you about his treatment? I had the medicine delivered to his quarters earlier. "

" I know what to do."

"Let's get him then. He was awake when I left him."

Susan followed Stephen and was surprised to feel goose bumps all over her body when she saw him. He was sitting upright in his bed, reading some magazines.

" Marcus, ready to go?"

Marcus looked up and his eyes seemed to come alive when he saw Susan Ivanova at Stephen's side. He nodded, eager to get away from the doctor and his scanners.

" I'll check on you tonight, about 2100."

Marcus put the magazines away and pushed down the blankets. He swung his feet to the floor and tried standing on his own. He managed a few steps to collect his tunic and cloak. He wrestled briefly with the clothing and didn't expect Susan to help him slip into the cloak. He felt a blush forming on his face and tried to stop it.

" Come on, Marcus. Let's get you to your own quarters." Susan watched him walk over to the doorway, where he wearily leaned against the wall. She exchanged a look with Stephen who raised an eyebrow. They both knew how stubborn the ranger could be. The Commander moved to stand next to Marcus and slung her arm around his waist once more.

All his movements stopped for a moment when he felt her that close to him. Her hand was resting on his hipbone and it felt so familiar.

Susan sensed the tension in his body and smiled. If her closeness alone had this effect on the ranger, she wondered how he would react the first time she would want to make love to him.

They walked in silence, both of them thinking how to get this resolved. Susan looked forward to teasing Marcus a bit. She knew he was painfully shy and she realized that she would have to take the first step when the right time came. They arrived at his quarters and she typed in the access code. The door opened and Marcus trembled for a second when his eyes moved through the room.

" What...how?"

" I have taken the liberty to buy some plants for you. It looked a bit sombre last time I was in here."

Marcus saw the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table and some of Susan's clothes were draped over a chair. " Looks like you're planning to move in here." Marcus didn't really know how to react. He had always disliked his quarters, but now it looked like somebody was actually living in here.

" Do you mind the plants and the flowers? I can take them to my quarters if you don't like them."

" No, please don't.."

Marcus' eyes were slightly watered when she caught his stare. She wondered how lonely he had really been since he had come to Babylon 5. She led him to the bed and sat him down. There was an awkward moment between them, until Marcus averted his eyes.

" Why are you doing this for me, Susan.?"

There was self-doubt in his voice. She had the distinct impression that he thought that this was a waste of her time. " I like you very much, Marcus." Susan wasn't yet ready to say; I love you. That was a big step to take.

" Susan, I....."

Ivanova cupped his face in her hand, making him look at her. " Just concentrate on getting better, Marcus."

Susan's fingertips softly touched his lips, trying to silence him. It worked. Marcus was speechless.

" I have to get some groceries. Try to get some sleep, Marcus."

The ranger was flabbergasted. The feel of her fingers on his lips, made him tremble. Marcus lay down and watched her move around his quarters. The sight of her here gave him new hope. Perhaps he had a chance with her after all. He would sell his soul to make her love him. He closed his eyes and listened to the little sounds she made while exploring his kitchen. He wondered if she planned on cooking for him. **Yes, right, like she is going to waste her time like that.** He pretended to be asleep when she returned to the bed. She sat down and Marcus had to use every bit of control when her fingers tangled through his hair. The simple action sent shivers of pleasure through his entire body. He hoped she wouldn't notice it.

Susan loved to look at him when he slept. His face was relaxed and she felt safe enough to touch him. His hair was soft when she fondled some strands. Feeling even more secure now that he didn't react to her touch, she bent forward to give him another kiss on his brow. Taking it slowly like this, gave her the opportunity to get used to him and her love for

him.

Marcus wanted to scream out when he felt the agonizing softness of her lips on his brow. He could only think about pulling her close to him and showering her face with kisses, but he knew that she wasn't ready for that yet. She had been hurt so profoundly that she had to do this on her terms. He would have to wait for her to come to him. When she left the room he felt bereft of her presence. He pushed himself into a sitting position and reflected on everything that had happened so far. He had almost given up all hope to be able to get through to her. All he needed now was patience.

 

Garibaldi was rushing to get to Sheridan. He had received disturbing news. Bester had been seen in a bar in Down Below. He had heard nothing about Bester checking in on Babylon 5 and this alarmed him. It would appear that the Psi Cop had somehow sneaked his way in, eluding the security forces that were to clear anyone before allowing them onboard. Garibaldi had issued search troops at once. He wanted the Psi Cop off his station.

 

His kitchen was definitely a mess by now, but Marcus didn't mind. He still couldn't believe that Susan Ivanova was preparing dinner in his quarters. He had seated himself at the kitchen table to be close to her. She was getting nervous because he was staring at her the entire time.

" You can set the table if you want to." Susan needed him off her back for a moment. It had been ages since she had cooked and she hoped she hadn't screwed up with the recipes. His scrutiny only made her more nervous about her cooking trials. She heard Marcus get up and he started laying the table and relaxed. The baked potatoes were looking great and she added a touch of rosemary to them.

Marcus managed to find a second dish and all the necessary utensils. He never had a guest for dinner before. He wondered if he should light a candle, but he didn't want to overdo it.

" Perhaps you could put on some music?" Susan peeked at him while she asked the question.

Marcus grinned boyish. He moved to the crystals and started to sort them out. Susan glanced at him. He sat, cross-legged, on the floor studying the crystals. He looked kind of lost and she smiled. He pushed a crystal into the playing device and she was amazed when she recognised the song. Her mother had played a lot of music that had been created in the 1980's.

It was a song by David Bowie; Loving the alien. She giggled and decided that John was going to get a copy of this crystal.

" Is this alright?" There was a slight note of insecurity in Marcus' voice.

" It's just fine. Dinner is ready. Come and sit down."

Marcus strode over to the table and stood behind her, gently pushing the chair in place when she sat down. Susan appreciated the old chivalrous gesture and took his plate. He looked approvingly at the baked potatoes, steak and a fresh salad, topped with a garlic dressing.

Marcus sat down opposite of her and all kinds of pleasurable fragrances filled his nostrils. He waited until she took the first bite and then dove in. " This is delicious. I never knew you could cook this well."

" Thank you."

Was he imagining things or was her face flustered?-

 

Stephen walked through the corridors of brown sector when he saw a very agitated Michael Garibaldi. " What's wrong, Michael?"

Garibaldi rubbed his temple before answering the physician. " Bester is on the station and I can't seem to pin him down. The weasel seems to be one step ahead of me all the time. It's so frustrating." Garibaldi banged his hand against the wall.

" I'm sure you'll catch him in the end. Do you know why he is here.?"

" The last time he was here, he wanted to claim Ivanova for the Psi Corp, but Lyta made him change his mind."

" You think he's after Susan again.?"

" I don't know. I wish I knew."

 

The music was still softly playing when Susan did the dishes. Marcus had helped her clean up, but she had banished him from the kitchen, making him rest on the bed once more. The ranger had objected, but Susan had remained firm. He was going to take it easy. He was watching her, but strangely enough she didn't mind. She dried her hands and walked over to the little bathroom. She shivered when she saw the vibe shower. What a stupid invention. The hypo was waiting for her on the washstand.

Marcus saw the hypo spray in her hands and endured the treatment, glad when it was over. He was enchanted by her eyes and wished he could kiss her soft, red lips, but the door chime chirped once more, ruining the moment. Stephen Franklin had the most irritating habit of showing up on all the wrong moments.

" So, how are you doing, Marcus.?" Franklin was pleased to see that the ranger was resting as he had ordered him to. The fragrance of rosemary still lingered in the room and Stephen sniffed appreciatively. " You're spoiling him, Susan."

Ivanova moved out of the way to give Stephen some space to examine the ranger. " I think he needs a bit of spoiling."

Susan smiled at Marcus, when his eyes grew big with surprise at her statement.

He concentrated on all the irritating sounds the scanner made and wished it were all over and done with.

“ Roll up your sleeve, Marcus. I need to take some blood."

Marcus hated it when needles were being stuck in his flesh. He closed his eyes when the doctor inserted the needle. It only took a moment and Marcus relaxed when Stephen applied some pressure to close the little wound.

" I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Marcus watched how Susan walked Stephen to the door. Marcus knew that he was falling asleep again and wanted to fight it, but he failed miserably. When Susan returned to his bed, he was deeply asleep, a tiny smile on his face. Susan stretched and wondered where she was going to sleep tonight.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 15 OF?.

 

Bester moved through the crowd of lost souls in Down Below and wondered why he was on his way to meet this Konali. He had made some inquiries and it seemed like this Konali was rather influential in Down Below. He was the ringleader of several criminal organizations, running from theft to prostitution. The only thing that intrigued Bester in Konali's message had been the name he mentioned. Konali offered him help in capturing Commander Ivanova.

The Psi Cop had known for some time now that Ivanova was a telepath and his ambitions drove him to capture her and return her to the Corp. She was his and he was determined to see to it that she made her contribution to the gene pool. He needed every telepath he could find. Ivanova had never been tested successfully and he had no idea how strong she was once fully trained.

He hated the foul stench in here and wasn't going to spend any more time than strictly necessary in Down Below. He watched Konali shift in his chair. Bester knew that he intimidated people. He loved the feeling of fear in their minds when a Psi Cop confronted them.

" We're here to offer you a deal."

Bester looked interested. He already knew what that deal was going to be. The lowlife had no defences at all and Bester had no problem scanning him.

" We know that you want Commander Ivanova. We're willing to abduct her and hand her over to you. Everyone knows you want her, but they'll never expect us to be involved. We'll do your dirty work if you rid us off the ranger. "

" Ranger?" Bester acted like had no clue what they were talking about. He needed that time to think over the proposal.

" You get Marcus Cole out of the picture for us and we'll give you Ivanova in return."

" I see. Tell me, why Marcus Cole?"

" The ranger is a nuisance. My girls are about to leave because he tells them that they' re wasting their lives and they buy it. Cole is too good at his job. He knows when we're going to move against him, but.... If you go after him, he'll never know what hit him."

Bester saw the ingenuity of the plan and liked it. " I accept your proposal. Let me guess, you want me to kill the ranger first, is that it?"

" Yes, then we'll take care of Ivanova for you. "

Bester was satisfied. Of course would he kill the scum the moment he had Ivanova, but the criminals didn't have to know that...

 

Susan tossed on the couch. The sofa was too small and too short to sleep comfortably on it. She sat up and started to pace the room. There was only one room and she felt trapped in here. She looked over to the bed. Marcus was lying on his stomach, face down, still asleep. Susan wondered how he could sleep like that. The bed drew her closer and she followed that calling. The bed was big enough for the two of them. She lay down and heard Marcus' steady breathing and felt safe. She rolled onto her side, facing him. His handsome features were hidden under the dark hair. The comforter had half fallen off him and she covered him with it once more. She couldn't help sliding her hands over the soft fabric of his shirt. Her hands stopped for a moment when they found a scar through the fabric. Her hands ended up at the back of his neck. She softly caressed his strong shoulders, before regaining control over her fingers. She wanted to run them down to his buttocks and slip them underneath his clothing to feel his naked skin underneath her hands. She reasoned with herself and allowed one arm to be draped over the small of his back. She stroked the dark locks from his face and while watching his face she fell asleep as well.

Her sleep was filled with nightmares once more. Sophie was standing in front of her, in her hands, the knife she had used to slit her veins open. The blood was dripping onto the floor and Susan started to scream. She wanted to run away from these horrible nightmares, when all of a sudden a gentle warmth filled her shaking body. Susan looked at her body and saw that it was glowing with a golden light. She realized that she was still dreaming.

" Everything is going to be alright."

She recognized the voice. She had heard it the night before when the nightmare had changed into a comforting dream. The glow tingled through her entire body and she calmed down. Again she wondered whose voice it was that she heard. It was definitely a male voice and it sounded soothing and comforting. Once again, she was in the loving arms of her mother. Susan surrendered to the glowing warmth, feeling safe and protected.

The man in the bed next to her was fighting for air. The fever was back and he knew that he was growing weaker again now that he was helping Susan fight the nightmare.

Susan woke the next morning, feeling refreshed. Her whole body seemed to be filled with newfound energy. She opened her eyes and realized that Marcus had wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. She was alarmed when she heard his shallow breathing. There were dark circles underneath his eyes. Panic was apparent on her features when she freed herself of his arms, desperately trying to wake him up. He looked much worse than the night before. " Marcus?"

The ranger had been awake for some time now, but didn't have the heart to rob her of her now peaceful sleep. So he had stayed in bed, cradling her in his arms. He loved the feel of the woman so close him. " I'm awake." He had hardly rested during the night. Susan's nightmares had kept him alert all the time.

She ran her hand over his brow and cheeks, feeling the hotness of his skin and the twitching of his beard." The fever is back."

" I know. Just use the hypo and it'll back down again."

" Marcus, I should get Stephen in here."

" Don't worry. I'm sure that he'll drop by during the day."

Susan realized that she was still lying next to him and a strange fear overwhelmed her. ** What if he is going to die? Can I take the pain of losing another lover?** She slipped out of bed, creating some distance between them. Her subconscious told her to get the hypo spray and she ran off to the bathroom. When she returned she found him sitting at the kitchen table. " Marcus? What are you doing out of bed? "

" I hate being immobile like that." Marcus couldn't tell her that he was scared. He had absolutely no idea why, but something was wrong. He watched Susan apply the hypo and felt miserable. She would never give in to her feelings. The fear of being hurt again was too big. He resented Psi Corps for hurting her like that. If they hadn't tampered with Talia, Susan would still be happy. He saw the sudden fear in her eyes.

" I'm going to my quarters to change clothes. I'll be back."

He watched her leave his quarters and saw the uncomfortable look in her eyes. He was so tired and the fever made it even harder to uphold his composure when she was around. He supported his head with his hands when the tears started to blur his vision. The door chime woke him from his stupor and he had no idea how long he had been sitting there crying. It couldn't be Susan, she knew the door code. " Enter." Marcus was relieved to see his brother enter the room. He wouldn't have been able to face anyone else.

William saw the red eyes and the tears running down Marcus' cheeks. He walked over to his brother, sitting on his heels in front of him. He had only once seen Marcus cry before, when their parents had been buried William had been the silent support, comforting his brother. Marcus had always been very close to his mother; William had been his father's favorite. " Tell me, Marcus, what happened.?"

" I've been so stupid. You know I love Susan?"

" A blind man could tell you love her." William smiled and used his sleeve to wipe away Marcus' tears. He sat

down where Susan had sat before and waited.

" She...has nightmares, bad ones..."

" And you decided to help her fight them?"

" Yes and I think that she's going to figure out what I've done."

William studied his brother's face. He knew what Marcus was talking about. He also realized that he was the only one who knew Marcus' best kept secret. " You should tell her, Marcus."

" She'll think that I'm a telepath. She hates teeps." Marcus voiced his biggest concern in mere whispers. He had always known that this day would come.

" But you're not a teep. You know that."

“ But how does one explain something like this.?"

" Mother told dad and he loved her even more for confiding in him. You can't keep it a secret when you love her that much. "

What was he going to do? Marcus had no idea. He should do the sensible thing and tell her, but he was afraid that she was going to misinterpret what he had to tell her.

William reached out and patted his arm. " Want me to talk to her?"

" No!"

" Then let me prepare some breakfast and then I'll be off. Delenn keeps me quite busy. I'll be glad when you can resume your duties again."

Marcus chuckled. He forced his body to walk to the bathroom. He was covered in sweat, but the vibe shower would do very little to make him feel clean. He wished he were back in med lab, just for the pure pleasure of taking another water shower. The uniform smelled as well and he called out to William to bring him some sweats from the closet.

 

Susan saw William leave Marcus' quarters when she turned around the corner. It had been her intention to stop him and talk to him, when she realized that Marcus was alone. Once inside, there was no sign of the ranger. She was surprised to see that breakfast was waiting for the two of them. Coffee, real coffee, she could tell by smell alone. She saw the toast, cereal, milk and tea. The stuff hadn't been here when she left. William must have brought it with him. Susan heard Marcus call out for his clothes and hurried to get the sweats he wanted. She picked up the uniform to throw it into the laundry basket and froze when a piece of paper fell to the floor. Her curiosity won in the end and she unfolded it.

She recognized Jeffrey's handwriting immediately. She felt bad, but read the message anyway: Marcus, don't be afraid to dream. You've nothing to fear from the Dream weaving, but what you bring yourself. Susan slipped the note back into the pocket and wondered what the remark was all about. She had never heard about something called Dream weaving. She remembered that Marcus needed his clothes and thought it better to announce her presence before walking into the bathroom to drop of the sweats. " Marcus? It's me...I'll just put the clothes on the floor, alright.?"

She smiled when she heard some strangled noises and resisted the temptation to peek inside. She giggled when she heard him curse. She seated herself at the kitchen table and was delighted when she tasted the coffee.

Pulling the sweatshirt over his head made him realize how little clothing he owned, except for his ranger uniform. He combed his unruly hair and tried to gather some courage. He had to be honest with her, he had to tell her. ** Even if it destroys the little chance I have with her?** He already knew the answer; yes. He couldn't lie to her.

Sipping her coffee, Susan tried to organize her thoughts. She was still wondering about the voice she had heard these last two nights. The idea that it had been Marcus was haunting her. The old fear reappeared, was he a teep? She sighed. She had to talk to him first, before she started to jump to conclusions.

Marcus had to tell himself to face her. But the thought of ruining the friendship they had, scared him. Especially since she seemed so kind these last days. He saw her drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He had to admit that William hadn't lost his touch yet. Breakfast would be delicious. He remained silent when he sat down and stared at the cup of tea in front of him. He fought the weariness in his bones and the urge to go back to sleep.

Susan sensed his unease and wondered what caused it. She decided not to ask him about the voice in her dreams and simply waited for him to start talking. His voice was rough from emotion when he addressed her.

" Susan. I've to tell you something. I understand that this is going to be hard on you and perhaps you'll hate me...."

" I could never hate you, Marcus." She wanted to take his pain away, but had no idea what was causing it. ** Is he a teep after all?**

Marcus' eyes were locked on his hands when he resumed his confession. " My mother's family... my grandmother..."

Susan saw him struggling to find the right words and knew that telling her was killing him. She took one of his hands into hers and rubbed it slowly, a silent support.

Marcus reacted immediately when he felt her touch. It made it even harder to continue. " My grandmother was a gypsy, Romany ....She had some strange powers. She could tell the future and used the act to make a living."

" But there is more..." Susan desperately tried to calm him down. His hand trembled. He was obviously very upset.

" Yes, there is...She could touch people's mind while being asleep. She was a ....Dream weaver."

" Dream weaver?" This wasn't what Susan expected to hear. Her thoughts rushed back to the little note Sinclair had written that day on the White Star.

" Yes, she would fall asleep and then she was able to help them fight the bad things that tortured them in their dreams. My mother had the same...curse...and the firstborn inherits it, which am I. I'm a Dream weaver as well."

The coffee didn't seem that important anymore when she listened to his confession. Everything fell into place that moment.

" It was you, ....the voice in my dreams.....The nightmares went away...."

" I couldn't bear to see you in that kind of pain. I can change the dreams. It's the subconscious that sends you those dreams and that is the one thing I can manipulate." Marcus was relieved that he had told her, but he was sure that he had lost her.

" Are you a teep, Marcus?" She dreaded his answer to this question, but she had to know.

" No, no teep. I can't scan you or read your thoughts. I can only interfere with your dreams when I'm asleep." Silence filled the room and Marcus started to get up. He wanted to leave his quarters, go Down Below and start a fight. The pain he felt inside his soul needed to get out. He had lost Susan Ivanova, but he would never lose this 'gift' as his mother had put it. It was a curse to him.

Susan's mind was busy trying to deal with what he had told her. She felt his fear and knew that he was frightened that she was going to reject him because he was a Dream weaver. His face was sad and she saw a tear in his eye. The decision was hers to make and she made it in mere seconds. " Marcus, don't run away from me, stay."

He allowed himself to feel a hint of hope when she called him back. His body was exhausted and the conversation had drained him. He dropped onto the bed, rested his back against the wall, pulled up his legs and hid his face in his hands. He didn't want her to see his swimming eyes.

Susan's heart went out to him and she sat down next to him. So much had happened since he had walked into her life again a couple of months ago. She had changed, she was in touch with her heart once more. " You wanted to help me fight those nightmares?"

He nodded. He didn't trust his voice.

" That's so sweet of you. I don't think anyone else ever made an attempt to help me deal with my past." She raised his head and looked him in the eye. She loved him so much.

" I....can't stand to see you hurt like that. There was something I could do to make it better and that's what I did."

Susan wiped the tears away with her fingertips. She licked the tears from her fingers and tasted the salt. She saw his stunned look and leaned closer to kiss the remaining tears from his eyes. Marcus closed them, relishing the feel of her lips on his face. He had no idea why she was doing this, but it took away all his pain.

" I've a confession of my own, Marcus. Since you trusted me enough to tell me your secret, I'll tell you mine. You know that I'm a telepath?"

" Yes...I found out when Bester was so interested in you."

Susan smiled. She almost mentioned the note, but stopped when she realized that she had read it without him knowing about it. She wondered if Marcus had read the message yet. He accepted her as she was. She couldn't do any less for him. She didn't understand this Dream weaving, but he had given her the dreams she had always yearned for. It was time for the most important confession in her life this far. " Marcus, I love you." Susan waited for his reply. She had never felt this insecure before. She watched the wonder on Marcus' face and was baffled to see the love in his eyes when he looked at her.

" Is that the truth?"

Susan knew that he was scared. He had just told her his biggest secret and was scared that she would tell him to get lost.

" Yes, I love you, Marcus." Susan noticed that it was a lot easier to say the words the second time around.

" I love you too, Susan. Ever since I saw you in med lab."

She yearned to feel him close to her. She moved further onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

He responded slowly, she felt his hands stroke her hair.

His lips burned hers when they touched and she gave into the desire. The kiss was filled with a passion she had never encountered before.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 16 OF

 

Fire raged through her body and it took her by surprise. Her desire cried out for more, but she felt hot skin beneath her fingers; hot from the fever. " You're going to get some sleep now. You look tired and I don't like that."

Those words were hard to speak, but she knew that he needed to recover first. His eyes were draped with passion and she had to tear herself away from him before she lost her last bit of control. All of a sudden she remembered Stephen's remark that Marcus needed to drink a lot of fluids. She walked over to the kitchenette and filled a glass with water. " Drink this."

Marcus smiled at her and accepted the glass. He never thought that there would be this nurturing side to her. She had handled his secret much better than he anticipated. He had been prepared to lose her over this, but everything had turned out much better than he expected. The cold water made him cough and he saw her concerned look. He couldn't restrain himself from making a remark. " You're beautiful when you're worried." He was stunned to see the blush on her face. She lowered her eyes and seemed visibly uncomfortable.

" It's been ages since someone called me beautiful."

" I wonder why. They must be blind not to notice the sparkle in your eyes."

Susan was wondering how to react to these compliments. She wasn't exactly used to them. She tried to hide her confusion by walking back to the sink and refilling the glass. She knew now how he must have felt when she called him handsome, back on the White Star.

Marcus grinned when he saw her flee into the little kitchen. He was determined to keep complimenting her. She WAS gorgeous.

" Shut up and drink." Susan noticed how her walls tried to re-erect themselves. She wasn't emotionally equipped to deal with this sweet talk.

" Susan, you don't have to pretend around me. I'm no danger to you. I love you, remember?"

Susan felt guilty. " I'm not used to people calling me beautiful, Marcus. I tried to hide from everyone who might find me attractive."

" I know, Susan." He had kept a low profile till now, realizing her unease and fear of relationships in general.

" You know.... I don't deserve someone like you. I treated you so badly."

Marcus smiled. The water was refreshing and he felt a little more strengthened. " I didn't mind...That's in the past, love." He added the last word hesitantly, not sure he was crossing some boundary. He realized that she needed to come to terms with everything that recently happened to her. Trepidation crossed his features and he desperately tried to stay awake. He was losing that fight quickly.

Susan watched his struggle and was strangely touched. She took the empty glass from his hand and pulled up the comforter. He had never looked more vulnerable to her and she trembled with pleasure when she realized that he was hers. " Close your eyes and let go, Marcus."

Marcus' eyes closed slowly as he nodded. He turned onto his left side and Susan made sure he was warm. She was startled to discover that the mere thought of leaving him alone in his quarters made her uncomfortable. But she had to get some foodstuff and resigned to the fact that she had to go to the Zocalo.

 

Susan had the strangest feeling when she walked through the Zocalo. It felt like she was being watched every step of the way and she didn't like it one bit. Moving around, she started to be more alert and she paid more attention to her surroundings. What was wrong? Her eyes caught sight of Zack Allen. He looked distressed and she had to know what was going on in her station. She walked over to him and saw his surprised look, when he realized that she wasn't in uniform. She could sense his eyes wandering over her body and she was strangely pleased that she could attract a man's look. Perhaps Marcus was right after all and she was pretty. That thought startled her. ** Marcus.... what are you doing to me?**

Zack Allen hardly recognized the Commander when she walked up to him. She was wearing a brown tunic and her hair was dancing on her shoulders. There was a smile on her face and he had never seen her eyes that much alight. There was an unfamiliar compassion burning in those blue eyes. He swallowed hard, fighting the unexpected attraction towards her. He had heard that she was taking care of Marcus Cole and he started to understand why. This woman was in love!

" Zack. How are you?" Susan knew that she had to play this subtle if she wanted the information she was after. Sheridan had told her to butt out of all station problems the next couple of days.

" Fine, Commander. Are you enjoying your days off?"

** Damn, he knows!** Susan went to stand next to him and tried one of her patented Ivanova looks. She was shocked to see Zack smile at her. Was she losing her touch? " Yes, I am, but something doesn't seem right....."

Zack was alert. Garibaldi had told him to keep quiet. He tried to act like nothing was wrong, but her stare made him very uncomfortable. He wondered how Marcus handled her temper. Probably kiss her till she shut up! Well, he couldn't do that, could he? He was disturbed in his musings when his link went off. He cursed silently and tried to move away from the Commander. He didn't want her to eavesdrop, but Susan didn't play fair and followed him.

" Zack?"

Susan recognized Garibaldi's voice immediately. The Chief sounded worried and angry. She prevented Zack from walking out on her by blocking his exit, backing him into a corner.

" Yes, Chief..?" Zack wanted to ask Garibaldi to contact him later, but Garibaldi seemed in a hurry.

" Bester was seen in Down Below. Get your men in there, now!"

Susan's blood froze when she heard that name. " Bester? He's here?"

" Sorry, you weren't supposed to know. We'll have him off the station in no time."

Zack felt bad for leaving her like this, but he had to get some reinforcements in there right now!. " Don't worry, we'll get him. He's here without permission and we will kick him out of an airlock for you."

Susan managed a weak smile. ** Bester is here.** Her thoughts were swirling and she felt sick when she picked up her bag with groceries. All she could think about was getting back to her own quarters to pick up her PPG. She wanted to be prepared, should he come for her. She froze in her tracks when she realized that Marcus could be in danger too. What if Bester discovered that the ranger was important to her? Protectiveness overwhelmed her and after picking up her PPG, she headed straight for Marcus' quarters.

 

Bester disliked the messy quarters he had been put in by his secret Psi Corps agents. He had to stay undercover and out of reach of security for as long as possible. He lay down on the bed and allowed his thoughts to drift off. He wondered why Konali was so interested in getting Marcus Cole off his back. The Psi Cop had studied the files of all people on Babylon 5 who could prove to be a danger to him. The ranger's file hadn't been amongst those. So, he had to call in some help from the Psi Corps home front on Earth to get the information he needed. Earth had been quick to send him the file he needed and he picked it up from the bed and started to study it. Bester wasn't really impressed by the ranger's history. That was until he read about Marcus Cole's family background.

" Romany?" Bester sat up, his mind alert all of a sudden. He remembered something about the gipsies.... ** His grandmother traveled Earth acting as a fortune-teller. AH, this is interesting....** Marcus' mother showed some talent for clairvoyance as well. She had also been tested. The result had been negative. She didn't have the gene. He checked for Marcus' results, negative as well. Why did he feel so uncomfortable about this ranger all of a sudden? He decided to proceed with caution. He focused his thoughts and concentrated on Marcus Cole. He was determined to scan the ranger's mind. He knew that his eyes would be black by now and sensed the raw power flowing through his body. He was one of the very few telepaths who could get into their victims minds not having them in a direct line of sight. His mind searched for the ranger and was utterly stunned when he stumbled into Marcus' dreams.....

Sweat was covering every inch of his body by the time he realized that there was an intruder in his dreams, some one who wasn't supposed to be there. Marcus had never felt such a threat before. He could tell the danger was real. A very powerful mind had entered his dream domain. The intruder had made one mistake; this was his dream and Marcus took charge. He had never used his 'gift' this way before and it actually frightened him to counterattack a stranger's mind.

Bester realized too late that he had the disadvantage. He sensed a power in the ranger's mind he had only once encountered before. Edward, the Psi Cop who had taught him the ways of the Corps had been a Dream weaver. He killed Edward the day he passed his final test....His teacher had been Romany and a dream weaver as well as a telepath.

Dream weavers officially weren't part of Psi Corps, but when found they were terminated immediately. They posed an enormous threat to the telepaths, because when asleep, the telepaths defences were down and a dream weaver could

enter their minds and even kill them. It had happened once during his training to one of his friends who had pissed off a Romany..... Now Bester knew why his alarms had kicked in when he read about Marcus' background. Bester had always resented the power Dream weavers had. It made him feel very vulnerable and he hated feeling inadequate. He wanted to have those powers, it was something he craved to possess as well. He had been jealous for years. Now, he had found another and the hatred which had been buried so deeply resurfaced again. He wanted to kill this Dream weaver, but not before he had found a way to duplicate his powers.

Marcus' soul shuddered in loathing when he touched the intruder's mind. There was only darkness and loneliness. The dream was getting out of control. Marcus started to build a solid wall of ice in his dream, thoroughly blocking the intruder out. There was no way to communicate with the stranger, but Marcus was certain that the other one had to be a telepath. The intruder tried to make him submit by attacking his mind, but Marcus was the stronger one as long as he was dreaming. He watched amazed when letters started to form on the wall of ice and he knew the stranger for who he was: Bester.

 

" Susan, wait for me....Damn, I'm out of shape. I need to work out more..."

Susan looked at Stephen Franklin who came to a sudden stop in front of her. He was struggling for breath, but his eyes were shining with mirth.

" So, how is our ranger doing?"

Susan grabbed his arm. She noticed the questioning expression on his face when she pulled him with her.

" He's still sick. The fever returned this morning. You should definitely examine him."

Stephen cursed under his breath. The ranger should have remained longer in Medlab, but the medical facility was swamped with victims from a Shadow attack on a civilian transport. Stephen had been busy all day and only now he had found some time to check on Marcus.

" Stephen, have you ever heard of.....Dream weavers?"

She knew that she probably should keep quiet, but she was desperate for more information on the subject. She didn't expect Stephen to answer that question in the affirmative.

" As a matter of fact I have. Delenn once talked to me about this Minbari thing they call the dreaming. The liquid they have to drink before entering the room is made from genetic material from Minbari Dream weavers, who installed the dreaming in the first place. The number of Dream weavers has been dropping for centuries amongst the Minbari, so

they started to store some genetic material, which they need for the dreaming. But you should talk to Delenn or Lennier about this...I only know what she told me."

" So, there are also Dream weavers amongst the Minbari?" Susan's mind was registering this information, but she had no idea what to think of it. Stephen nodded, then realized that she had used the word also.

" Who else is a Dream weaver? You mentioned the word also....Lyta?"

Susan was afraid to reveal Marcus' secret to Stephen, but as his doctor, Stephen had to know. Stephen was hit by a sudden realization.

" Are you telling me that Marcus..?"

" He told me this morning. I had nightmares and all of a sudden, they went away. I heard his voice and....it's so weird and now it turns out that Bester is on the station as well."

" I know Bester is here,....but Marcus being a Dream weaver....How....Why?"

" I don't know. Perhaps the Vorlons are involved? We know they altered humans so that they became telepathic. Has Marcus any explanation for being a Dream weaver?"

" He says it's hereditary. His grandmother was one and the firstborn inherits it. That's all he told me."

They had reached Marcus' quarters and they were still trying to figure out this Dream weaving business, when she typed in the access code. Stephen grinned when he saw the name she punched in. " He's a romantic, isn't he?"

" He should change that lock code...." Ivanova smiled, touched by the fact that she was always in his thoughts. " Marcus, we're back." Susan put her groceries on the floor to greet him, when they heard the muffled sounds, coming from the bed. Susan felt unfit to move when she saw Marcus, his body covered with sweat staring at the ceiling. His eyes were clouded with fear and he was mumbling one name.

" Bester."

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

ENCOUNTERS PART 17 OF?

 

Stephen's first reaction was to wake up Marcus as quickly as possible, but halted as Susan grabbed his hands to pull him away from Marcus.

" Don't wake him, Stephen. If I remember correctly, he should be safe as long as he's dreaming. I have no idea what will happen if you wake him up. What if Bester gains the upper hand exactly at that moment?"

The doctor withdrew his hands. It had been his intention to shake the ranger until he would wake up.

Susan took charge and tapped her hand communicator. " Ivanova to Garibaldi."

“ Garibaldi here...what's wrong?"

Somehow the Chief must have heard the anguish in her voice. The Commander personality took over. She needed to be calm and think before she acted. " I'm in Marcus' quarters. Bester is attacking him. Don't ask me how that's possible, but it looks like Bester is in his mind. You've got to find that bastard."

" Damn, we had a fix on him, but he disappeared about half an hour ago. We'll double our efforts. Garibaldi out."

Susan was afraid to touch Marcus, to do anything that might wake him up. Never before had she felt this powerless.

" Perhaps we should get Lyta in here. There might be a chance that she can help him."

Susan nodded. " I hope she's on the station."

Stephen created some distance between him and the ranger and tried his best to contact Lyta. Susan watched Marcus carefully and noticed the weariness on his features. The ranger was looking very tired. " Marcus, you've to fight him. You've to win this battle. I can't stand the thought of losing you so shortly after I found you... not you too. I lost Talia much to soon.... I'll fight to save you. I promise." Tears shimmered in her eyes and she let them run freely over her face. All she could think about was Marcus.

 

Marcus Cole heard her words, but was too busy fighting Bester to sooth her worries. The truth was that he had no idea how to defeat this fiend. He had never had to deal with a telepath before and he was unsure about the extent of his powers. The only thing that kept him going was the fact that Susan was sitting beside him, crying. ** I've got to find a way to get him out of my dreams!** He tried to remember the little he knew about the Psi Cop.

** His lover is in cryo.... Bugger, what was her name?? Carolyn....I've got to use that to my advantage.!** Slowly, he changed the direction the dream had been going in. He allowed the wall of ice to melt, permitting Bester to enter his dream domain fully. Marcus realized that he needed to hit Bester as hard as possible and that was only possible when the dream completely enveloped the Psi Cop.

Marcus dreamt of the cryo storage facility, aware of the fact that the woman Bester loved was buried in there, carrying his unborn child. He began to draw Bester closer, luring him with a false sense of security. He felt Bester move with the dream and he started to visualize Bester in the storage facility. Marcus hated being this cruel, but he was so scared and fear was a very powerful motivation.

Bester screamed when he recognized his surroundings.

Marcus felt the torment the Psi Cop was in. Bester was trapped in this dream and the only way out of this nightmare for him was retreating from Marcus' mind.

Bester had lost all sense of reality when he was dragged to the storage facility. He struggled to get free from the Dream weaver’s hold, but recognised how futile his action was. Bester stood, horrified, when one of the cryo tube's opened and revealed Carolyn's face. Instead of the smile he yearned to see on her face, he witnessed a loathing in her eyes and a foul grin on her face. ** You're evil, Al... I hate you.** Bester couldn't take it anymore and ran from the room he had been in. His fear urging him to retreat from the ranger's mind. The dream terrified him and he needed to get away from it. He awoke in his secured quarters, shaking and angry, so angry.

"Are you alright, sir? We were afraid..."

< Shut up. Leave me alone! You'll receive your orders when I'm rested....GET OUT!> His assistant trembled when he was hit by the venom of the words Bester sent to his mind and ran from the room. Bester lay down once more, trying to gather his strength, or what was left of it. This ranger had signed his own death warrant. The Psi Cop knew that he wouldn't be able to attack the Dream weaver for some time. This confrontation had drained him. He desperately needed some time to set up a tactic for capturing Marcus Cole. He was going to kill him in the end, but not before he had unravelled the mystery that surrounded the Dream weaver and had found a way to claim those powers as his own.

 

" Stephen, he's waking up!"

The doctor stopped his attempts to get into touch with Lyta. Nobody seemed to know where the telepath was. Susan immediately wrapped her arms around him, when he tried to sit up. She was only just in time to prevent him from crashing into the pillows due to the lack of strength inside the ranger's body. She held him close to her, feeling the lack of strength in his arms. Marcus had no power left in his arms to put them around her as well.

" Marcus....You scared me!" Susan couldn't help sobbing when she sensed the slight tremors in his body. She had been so afraid of losing him.

"I'm fine....Susan..." His voice was cracked and speaking the words was difficult. He was still having a hard time believing that he succeeded in beating Bester. He knew that the Psi Cop would be prepared for him the next time.

" Marcus...you feel hot and you're shaking." Susan eased him back into the pillows, never letting go of his hand. She enveloped it into hers and realized that Stephen probably should examine him.

The doctor had moved over to the other side of the bed and was checking Marcus' pulse. Stephen placed his other hand on Marcus' brow. The ranger was having a bad fever. " Susan, can you hand me my scanner?"

Susan was staring at Marcus' eyes and it took her some time to process the words. Reluctantly, she had to let go of his hand, to retrieve the suitcase Stephen had asked for. The doctor wasted no time and scanned Marcus, who was lying in the bed. The ranger seemed to return to reality only slowly.

Stephen cursed when he discovered that the fever was back in full. " I should move you to med lab."

" No, I don't want to leave my quarters." Marcus barely had the strength to argue with the doctor, but he wanted to stay in familiar surroundings. He felt safe here. Reaching into his suitcase, Stephen uncovered several pills and hypos. He administered some of them to the ranger, who watched the doctor.

" Marcus, what happened? " Susan claimed his hand once more. She had to know if Bester was threatening the man she loved. She would find the bastard and rip that cold heart out of the Psi Cop's chest. She wanted to torment the telepath before killing him.

" Bester tried to get into my mind...He had no idea that I was dreaming at that moment...He was searching for something in my mind....I felt him moving around. I still don't know how I managed to get him out." His eyes were filled with fatigue and his voice grew weaker the more he spoke.

Susan knew enough. If Garibaldi wasn't successful in capturing Bester she was going after him herself. She was blinded by rage. " Now what?"

Stephen had finished examining his patient and was angry with himself, there wasn't much he could do to ease Marcus' suffering. The ranger needed rest to fight the fever, but this way Marcus wasn't going to get that sleep. " We'll have to tell the Captain and Delenn. This is a serious threat, Marcus."

" NO, you can't tell Delenn, you can't....! His tone was desperate and Susan was taken aback when she saw the sudden fright in his beautiful eyes.

" Why not, Marcus? She'll be Ranger One in a couple of days and.."

" You can't tell her...." An irrational fear was clawing its way through Marcus' hazy mind.

He seemed strangely timid when he calmed down in the end. Susan felt compelled to reach out for him and stroked some strands of dark hair from his face. Something else was going on here and she had no clue what it was. Marcus didn't seem to mind that Stephen appeared to know what was going on, but telling Delenn scared the hell out of him!

" Why? Why are you so afraid of telling Delenn that you're a Dream weaver?" Stephen decided that now was the time to confront his friend with his fear. He received a muggy look from Marcus, who was fighting to stay in control of his feelings.

As a matter of fact, Marcus was trying hard no to choke on the emotions struggling within him. He knew the two of them well enough to realize that they wouldn't stop harassing him before they knew what was going on. " I can't tell Delenn....If she finds out that I'm a Dream weaver she'll...." Marcus voice deserted him as he lost the courage to continue. No one expected to hear a familiar voice, finishing the statement Marcus had started.

" She will release you from the oath you took when you joined the rangers and she will insist that you travel to Minbar to take your place amongst the eldest priests of the religious caste."

Marcus recoiled when he recognized Lennier's voice. He stared in horror at the Minbari who was standing in the doorway. In their concern for Marcus, Susan and Stephen had forgotten to see to it that the door was closed again.

The look on Lennier's face was one of utmost seriousness. The acolyte encountered a Dream weaver once before, while he was being trained in temple. Dream weavers were sacred to the Minbari.

" Lennier, don't tell her. You can't do that to me. I would die being locked up in a temple all my life. I'm a ranger."

Susan stopped Marcus from getting up from the bed. Marcus seemed delirious and his eyes were filled with pain and fear. Lennier made sure the door closed and approached the humans. The Minbari was torn in two. Rationally he knew that he had to tell Delenn, but his heart told him to listen to Marcus. It was very confusing to the young priest.

" Why didn't you tell Entil'Zha Sinclair that you're a Dream weaver? You must have carried this secret with you for a very long time. You must have known the risk involved should someone find out...Dream weavers are sacred amongst the Minbari and you should take the place that has been set aside for Dream weavers, human or Minbari. It is an honor."

Marcus couldn't take much more. The invasion of Bester into his mind had shaken him badly and this conversation with Lennier was upsetting him even more. He looked pleadingly at the Minbari. " Lennier, I consider you to be my friend. Don't do this to me. Being a ranger means everything to me...." Marcus was simply too tired to elaborate. He hoped that his friend wouldn't betray him.

Lennier's gaze was thoughtful when he answered Marcus' glare. " I'll not speak of this to her as long as she doesn't asks me. I can't lie to her. It looks to me like you think you're going to be punished for being a Dream weaver, but it IS an honor. "

" I know, Lennier, but....I would die in temple. I need to be amongst real people, not priests who worship me because I'm a Dream weaver. I've seen it happen when I visited temple during my training."

Lennier studied his human friend and knew that it was the truth. Marcus wasn't suited for a life in temple. " You can trust me, Marcus. I'll not betray your secret."

" Thank you, Lennier." Marcus hardly managed the words. Sheer exhaustion flowed through his body. He fought to keep his eyes open. He looked at Susan, knowing only too well that she was going to decide what to do next. Her expression was determined. " I'll tell John...I'll try to get more search teams out there. "

" You won't tell Delenn?" Marcus whispered, his voice shaking with relief.

" No, I won't tell her, but if it becomes necessary....I'll do anything to keep you safe from harm, Marcus."

Marcus shivered when he heard how resolved she was. He loved this woman so much!

 

" I still don't think it's necessary to bother the Captain for this. It isn't that important." Marcus was trying hard to weasel his way out of this situation. He watched Susan while she contacted the Captain. John Sheridan had been in the middle of a meeting with several ambassadors and had been hesitant to break off the talk when Susan flatly refused to give him a reason why to hurry to Marcus' quarters. He had given in when he saw the unusual concern in her eyes.

" Marcus, John can order more search parties ....Somebody needs to know that Bester is trying to get to you and as you're so reluctant to tell Delenn, John is a natural choice." Susan suddenly realized why Marcus was this reluctant to confide in John. " You can trust him, you know. He's a friend."

Marcus cringed when he heard her words. He had tried to hide his insecurity, but Susan saw right through his pretence.

" You can't deal with Bester on your own. He's the most powerful telepath the Psi Corp has to offer..." Stephen wanted to help Marcus, but the ranger was used to do everything on his own. The doctor had stayed when Lennier left. Stephen was having some real coffee, left over from the breakfast and enjoyed it very much.

Marcus lowered his eyes. He had to get used to the fact that he wasn't on his own anymore. He owed it to Susan to be careful. The doorchime announced a visitor and seconds later John Sheridan entered the ranger's quarters.

John stood still when he saw the little crowd, gathered in the small quarters. He knew that the ranger was still recovering from the radiation sickness, but his instincts told him that there was something else going on. He watched how Marcus tried to get out of the bed. Susan who told him to lie down again stopped his actions. John stifled a smile. He had never seen Susan act this protective before. One look in her eyes told him that she no longer fought her feelings for Marcus. He smiled when Marcus protested weakly. John shifted his gaze from Susan to Marcus and was shocked to see how bad the ranger looked; haggard and exhausted. That would explain why Stephen was here. The doctor was concerned for his patient.

" Susan? You wanted to talk to me..?" John felt a little uncomfortable, but he realized that Marcus was even more embarrassed to be found in his bed by the Captain. John looked at Susan, who was getting up from the bed, where she had been seated.

" Yes. Have you heard that Bester is on the station?"

" Yes, Michael told me that Bester managed to sneak into the station. Has this something to do with Bester?"

" Yes, when Stephen and I wanted to check on Marcus we discovered that Bester was mentally attacking him."

John processed this news in a rational way. How was it possible that Marcus seemed unharmed? " What happened?"

Susan took his arm and led him to the kitchen table to sit him down. Stephen got up and walked over to the bed to get one more scan of the ranger. Sheridan listened to every word Susan said and tried hard to understand. " So, you're telling me that as long as Marcus is dreaming, he can beat Bester?"

" Yes."

John needed some time to determine his next move. Susan had told him everything and had also asked him some favors. Not to tell Delenn was one of them. That was probably going to be the hardest one on him Delenn spotted a lie before he had completed the sentence.

" I'll tell Michael to get more security out there, looking for Bester. Can I've a word with Marcus...privately?"

Susan nodded and went over to Stephen. She saw Marcus' scared eyes and smiled reassuringly at him.

" I trust John. You should do the same, Marcus."

Marcus wanted to ask her to stay with him, but Susan and Stephen were through the door before he realized it. That left him alone with Sheridan. Marcus peeked at the Captain's face and shuddered. There was a certain look in the Captain's eyes, which spelled trouble.

" Why didn't you tell us, Marcus? I never heard of this Dream weaving before.....I'm not mad at you, but...I hate it when people keep me in the dark like this. "

" Sorry Captain. I was afraid you would tell Delenn and I can't bear the thought of being kicked out of the rangers."

John was still figuring that bit out. " Dream weavers aren't allowed to join the rangers?"

" That's right, Captain. According to the cast system, I should be considered religious cast and I don't want to leave the rangers."

John nodded. He understood Marcus' dilemma. He rose to his feet and headed for the door when he unexpectedly turned and addressed the ranger one last time. He considered the question impertinent, but he had bet against Garibaldi whether or not Susan and Marcus were going to end up together. He had to know. " So, are the two of you an item now? Looks to me that you warmed the Ice Queen's heart."

Marcus blushed and that was all the answer the Captain needed. Garibaldi owed him some credits. He watched Sheridan leave and closed his eyes. He needed to come up with a way to defeat Bester once and for all. He usually came up with the best ideas while sleeping.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 18 OF? 

 

Marcus was restless. The Captain had left and Susan had returned shortly afterwards. Stephen had been called back to med lab. He watched Susan pace the small room like a caged predator. He couldn't take much more of this, he already was nervous as hell. Bester's attack had drained him of the little energy he had left. " Susan, everything is going to be just fine. They'll catch Bester and our lives will be back to normal in no time." Marcus saw the angry look on her face and realized that he had said something terribly wrong.

" Normal? Marcus, my life has never been normal! Psi Corps drove my mother to commit suicide, they destroyed the Talia I knew and now is Bester after you. Damn, it looks like that bastard is determined to kill everyone that I love!"

Marcus listened patiently to her raving. Her voice was high pitched and her tone warned him that she was in a foul mood. He knew that there was so much hurt and rage inside her that it had almost made her incapable of loving once more. He couldn't envision the amount of courage it must have taken her to allow him into her heart. The rage was part of her and he accepted that, but it scared him nonetheless when she was in a mood like this. He carefully answered her, still afraid to confront that frenzy in her. " I'm not Talia, Susan. I can take care of myself and I refuse to give up. I won't allow Bester or Psi Corps to hurt you...US ever again. "

Susan's eyes flashed dangerously. She was about to continue her rant when she suddenly realized that she was taken her anger out on him. ** He has done nothing wrong...Marcus loves me.** The thought calmed her a bit, but the fear remained. She had lost Talia to the Corps; she refused to lose Marcus as well. She was determined to take care of business. She wasn't going to tell Marcus though, for he would never allow her to go after Bester on her own. She had to bide her time.... " I'm sorry, Marcus. I'm not angry with you. It's Psi Corps I hate." Susan settled down on the bed next to him, resting her back against the headboard. She opened her arms and Marcus allowed her to draw him closer to her. The world around him came to a stand still, when he rested his head against her shoulder, feeling at peace with the world. Susan absentmindedly stoked his damp hair. The fever caused him to sweat and the attack by Bester had only increased the fever. Susan played with a lock of his hair, when she realized that he could use another shower. The vibe-shower seemed so inadequate at that moment. " Marcus, you need a shower."

The ranger had been dozing off and registered her words only vaguely. " I hate sonic showers."

Susan smiled at his answer. " Do you want to take a real water shower?"

" Yes, but I refuse to go to med lab. It was hard enough to get rid off Stephen in the first place."

" Marcus, the command suites have real water showers. We can go to my quarters. I need to pick up some necessities any way."

Marcus considered the proposal. It was very tempting, but he wondered if he was able to cover the distance. He knew that he would be wobbly on his feet. " Let's go." Marcus sensed that she wanted to go to her own quarters and gave in to her. He pushed the comforter down and tried to get to his feet.

Susan saw his uncertain movements and helped him. She was scared when she saw how skinny he had become. The sweats seemed far too large for him. " Marcus..."

Her whisper caught his attention. The expression on her face took him by surprise. " What's wrong, Susan?"

" Nothing." She looked briefly away from him, trying to cover up her sudden fear that Bester would succeed in killing another one she had started to love. It only strengthened her resolve to get Bester herself before he would be able to harm Marcus.

They made their way to her quarters only slowly. Marcus was using every bit of strength he had left and knew that he was leaning heavily on Susan. His legs were barely able to bear his slight weight.

Susan regretted asking him to go to her quarters. Marcus needed rest, not a 10-minute walk. She was relieved that the corridors were empty this morning and she sighed when she typed in her access code. The door slid open and Susan immediately headed to her bed. " Lay down, you need to get your breath back, first." She caught his weak smile and answered his shy look by brushing her lips over his. She felt the sudden tremors in his body when their lips touched. It brought a smile to her face. " Want some tea?"

Marcus nodded, impressed by the soft expression in her blue eyes. He was drowning in them quickly.

Susan caressed his face one more time. She chuckled when she saw his baffled expression. She got up from her bed, made some tea and carried the mugs to the bedroom. He was still awake and the look on his face was most peculiar. She wondered what he was thinking about.

Her bed was so much softer than his own and the slight fragrance of her perfume still floated through her bedroom. He was at odds with himself. He wanted to take their relationship one step further, but he was hesitant to do so. He had no idea if she was ready for that yet. Marcus also felt very self-conscious about his body. He shivered when he thought of undressing in front of her. In the short span of time that he had been active within the rangers, he had been on a lot of dangerous missions. He had been captured a couple of times, but had managed to escape in the end. His body bore the reminders of the times he had been taken prisoner. He felt ashamed for the scars, slightly disfiguring his body.

Susan handed him the mug, unaware of the feelings of shame washing through the ranger. She figured something was bothering him, but she had no idea what.

" Thank you." He sipped the tea and tried to calm down a bit. It didn't work.

" I'll put some towels near the shower."

Ivanova wondered why he was acting this shy all of a sudden. She realized that he needed some privacy and perhaps he was still getting accustomed to the fact that she had confessed her love for him. Smiling reassuringly at him, she left the bedroom and walked over to the Babcom unit and contacted John Sheridan. She needed some reassuring herself. The fear that Bester would find a way to get to Marcus was driving her slowly insane.** Talia, I couldn't save you, but I can save Marcus.**

 

Lennier peeked around the corner. He wanted to be sure that he was alone. This was something he had to do on his own. He wished he could confide in Delenn, but this was his decision to make. He had learned to appreciate and trust Marcus and wasn't planning on letting the ranger down, but there were certain steps that needed to be taken. Marcus was a Dream weaver and nothing was going to alter that. Lennier established a connection to the temple where he had been assigned to as an acolyte. Now, he wondered if there had been an obscure reason why he had been sent there. This temple housed the last Minbari Dream weavers. He had served some of them and he had come to appreciate their wisdom, when it came to making difficult decisions. The eldest of those Dream weavers, Killan, was considered the wisest of them. Lennier bowed when Killan answered the call in person. " We need to discuss something, Holy One."

 

Marcus truly enjoyed the water shower and was determined to get access to one permanantly. He knew he could sneak into Medlab easily, but the prospect of Stephen catching him, made him reconsider. The doctor would probably insist on keeping him there for a very long time. Perhaps Susan could be persuaded to let him use it sometimes. He rested his back against the slippery wall. He felt dizzy and the strain from battling Bester was getting to him at last. He washed the soap from his body and switched off the warm water beam. He reached for the towels and started drying his skin. He slung a towel around his waist and dried his hair. This was so much better that a sonic cleaner! He ran his fingers through his long hair and rubbed his temples. The threat, which Bester posted, occupied him all the time. The mirror reflected his image and even he had to admit that he looked like hell. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes burned with fever. He hated the scar that ran down his chest. He was certain of the fact that Susan would be repulsed by it. His body was hardly perfect and he grinned a sad smile. His eyes searched the room for his clothes. He had told her which clothes to bring along and all he owned were some more turtleneck shirts and some black pants. The clothes were nowhere to be found. He was faced with a dilemma. Was Susan doing this on purpose? " Susan? Where did you put my clothes?"

" In the bedroom."

" Bugger." Marcus grabbed the damp towel and wrapped it around his upper body, trying desperately to hide the scar from view, should she walk in on him.

Ivanova waited for him to come out of the shower. She had made herself comfortable on her bed and braced herself. Whatever was troubling him, it needed to be solved now before he started to talk himself into things. His movements froze when he discovered her on the bed and he started to blush when she ran her eyes over his covered body. He seemed to have anticipated her presence in the bedroom and she smiled. He WAS so damned shy. She loved it.

Goosebumps appeared on his skin when he felt her eyes on him. He just remained there standing, hoping she would take the hint and leave of her own. **No way, she got me trapped and she knows it.** He realized that he should get dressed anyway, but her eyes paralysed him. Her amusement showed clearly when she handed him his briefs. Marcus forced himself to take them from her hands. He turned around, cursing in Minbari and dropped the towel. Susan sighed appreciately when she saw his firm buttocks. Her fingers itched furiously to touch them and she noticed for the first time that although he was skinny, his muscles were well defined. He was build for stamina. She wanted to see him stark named and was disappointed when he slipped into his pants as well. She was fighting her own arousal, sensing his discomfort all too well. She wondered why, there was nothing he had to be ashamed of. His hesitance seemed to grow even more apparent when he reached for his shirt. Susan acted and gently took his arm and pulled him down on the bed next to her. He avoided her eyes and that only strengthened her idea that he was ashamed of something.

" Marcus, what's wrong? You're so tense."

Marcus was still a bit embarrassed that he had to get dressed in front of her. What kind of game was she playing with him? When she got no answer, Susan knelt next to him. She kissed the back of his neck and was determined to make him feel comfortable.

" Perhaps a nice backrub will do wonders." Susan started to remove the damp towel when his hands caught hers. She was surprised when she felt his trembling hands stopping her from removing the towel..

" Don't."

" What? Tell me, Marcus. What are you afraid off?" Susan couldn't fight her nature any longer. She was getting impatient. It took all her control to calm down again, knowing he had some reason for behaving like this.** Remember, he's a virgin and very insecure. I've to take this slow.** She instinctively knew the only words that could sooth him. " I love you, Marcus. No matter what you're ashamed off." She forced herself to be patient and waited for some sort of response. The grip he had on her hand loosened, then he released it. She peeked at his lowered eyes. He was still avoiding her eyes. She continued to pull the damp towel from his shoulders. She shuddered when she saw the immense scar, running from his the back of his neck, over his chest and abdomen. She understood now. He was afraid of her reaction.

" I'm sorry, ...the scar. It’s ugly.." The ranger held his breath, awaiting her reaction.

Susan saw how self conscious he felt about this old wound and somehow she understood his fear. "Oh, my God Marcus, how did you get this scar?"

Fingers softly traced the scar, trying to ease the shame he apparently felt. " I spend a year on the Drazi home world and I got into a fight with a Shadow agent while stationed there. The guy had a preference for ancient broadswords and he caught me by surprise. The medical facilities weren't that good as on Babylon 5. It took me some time to recover from the wound."

" It must have hurt terribly." Soft, moist lips replaced fingers, as Susan kissed his shoulder. Her lips traced the scar and her tongue drew circles when she moved down to his abdomen. She heard his sharp intake of breath and teased him when she briefly licked his navel.

The motions of her tongue were driving him insane, but when she licked his navel he almost doubled over. It tickled and he couldn't help laughing.

Susan noticed it immediately and pushed her tongue with more force inside the little hole. She had never before heard him giggle, but the sound he made was absolutely priceless. The tension was gone and she smiled at him. " I love you just the way you are, Marcus." She pulled him down with her. She enjoyed snuggling up to him and rested her head on his chest. The steady rise of his chest made her feel secure and she relaxed completely. Savoring his closeness, she allowed her fingers to stroll over his chest. " Get some rest, Marcus. We're both exhausted."

While speaking those words, her fingers sought and found one of his nipples. It hardened immediately under her touch and she heard him moan softly. Intend on teasing him a little for all the times he had been a pain in the ass to her, she rolled the hardened flesh between her fingers, luring him into whimpering.

He finally caught his breath and whispered into her ear. " You don't play fair, Susan."

His voice was like silk. It made her heart beat a more frantic rhythm. She lifted her head slightly, so she could look into his green eyes. " I remember somebody saying that he took great comfort in the general hostility and unfairness of the universe....and I do consider myself part of that universe."

** So she did listen when I told her things like that!** Marcus was unaware of the fact that his hands were tangling in her hair, caressing the back of her neck with featherlike touches. " I think it will be very HARD for me to get some sleep now, you little tease."

Susan returned the grin. She saw the bulge in his britches. " I know. Sweet dreams, Marcus."

" You're the pain in the arse here, Commander!"

Susan chuckled when she pulled up the comforter. If he hadn't been this exhausted she would have been tempted to do something delightful with his HARD feelings.

The ranger fought the arousal she had given him and smiled. This woman was full of surprises......

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 19 OF?

 

Lennier was nervous. He had contacted Killan without Marcus or Delenn knowing about it. He didn't like going behind their backs, but he felt that he had no choice. It was obvious that Marcus needed someone to protect him from Bester. Marcus might be a Dream weaver, but taking on Bester while the Psi Cop was awake was definitely a bad idea. Lennier knew Marcus well enough to understand how the ranger's mind worked and had no doubt at all that the ranger was going after Bester on his own.

Lennier had been relieved when Killan had offered him support. Seven hours had passed and Lennier waited impatiently in the docking area. He wished the Shaidakin had already arrived.

Shaidakin...the Minbari word was so ancient that even the members of the Grey Council had no idea what its origin was. Many believed that the function was created by Valen to ensure the safety of the Dream weavers. There were some rumors that Valen had been one himself. There was no proof of course, but the rumor had never died and the truth couldn't be revealed now that Jeffrey Sinclair had traveled back in time to become Valen.

Shaidakin...translated into Standard the word meant: Dream Guardian. Killan had told Lennier that there were two Shaidakin's at present and Lennier was pleased to find out that Killan had sent the stronger of the two to watch over Marcus. Nobody knew what powers the Shaidakin possessed. Some said that the Guardian was one of the strongest telepaths on Minbar, other rumors stated that their powers were beyond comprehension and could never be unraveled The Shaidakin were shrouded in mystery.

As the shuttle doors opened, Lennier's eyes searched for a Minbari in traditional robes, but he was perplexed when a human approached him. The young priest shuddered briefly when he noticed the resemblance the stranger bore to Marcus Cole. The stranger was dressed in a green tunic; a dark green cape was draped over his shoulders. A strangely familiar pin was attached to the front of the cape. Every Minbari knew the symbol; it was pin the Shaidakin wore. The human male was tall and of slender build. Long, almost black hair descended down on to his shoulders and he had almost the same amount of facial hair as the ranger had. Lennier shivered briefly when he looked into the cat like green eyes, sunken in their sockets.

"Greetings, Lennier. My name is Tarabas. I was sent by Killan."

The voice was soft, but strangely intense. Lennier returned the traditional greeting and wondered how to reply.

 

Marcus was utterly unaware of Lennier's actions when he looked at the sleeping face of Susan Ivanova. She had fallen asleep hours ago and he cherished the feel of her so close to his own body. Confusion had washed over him when he watched over her dreams while he was still awake. He had never been able to guide someone's dreams while he wasn't asleep. Perhaps it was because of her latent telepathy, maybe there was some kind of invisible bond between them. Marcus sighed. He had no idea why he felt this connected to her, but he didn't mind. Susan's dreams were undisturbed, Marcus made sure of that. Caressing the soft skin of her cheeks, he felt sad. Bester was out there and he had to deal with the Psi Cop before Susan would be hurt in the process. **I'll never allow him to hurt you, my love.**

Moving carefully, he unwrapped her arms that held him close. She stirred in her sleep, but didn't wake. The ranger made sure she was still dreaming, feeding her dreams about her family he knew she yearned for. The smile on his face was sad when he looked at her one more time, before leaving her quarters. He had spent the last hours thinking about how to deal with Bester. An idea had formed in his brain and Marcus' mind was working out the details when he slowly walked to his own quarters. He felt better now that he had been able to get some rest, but the fever was still there and he realized that they had forgotten about the hypo spray once more. **Bugger, if I don't pull this off I'm dead ...and if I manage to immobilize Bester I can rest all I want. No point in worrying about that stupid medication right now!** Where was his pike?

Marcus searched his quarters and tracked the fighting pike back to the bed, where it had rolled into his cloak. He slipped into the cloak and attached the pike. **Good, what else do I need?** He remembered the details of his little plan and realized that he had to make a stop at Medlab to 'acquire' the things he needed. He didn't feel like he was going to steal it, just barrow it and then he would return it to Stephen....

Stephen. Marcus hoped that the doctor wasn't in Medlab. He would hate to knock his friend out cold to get what he wanted. Stephen wasn't going to give it to him voluntarily....... Marcus knew that.

Sneaking into Medlab had been easier than he expected. Well, if William could steal his pike from underneath Stephen's eyes, he should be able to do the same with the tranquilizer gun and the cartridges. He needed something to put Bester to sleep with. The Psi Cop was warned and Marcus knew that Bester wasn't going to close his eyes to get some rest. He had to be well prepared if he wanted to stand a chance against Bester. Stephen was too busy treating a new patient to notice the ranger leave the medical facilities, but someone else did.

 

William was in an excellent mood today. He had just escorted Cecilia Long back to her quarters. He was amazed at the rate their relationship was developing. They had so much in common and he simply loved her wit. Lost in his daydreams, he didn't pay as much attention to his surroundings as he used to. That was, until he saw Marcus steal his way into the transport tube William was alarmed. His brother was supposed to be resting after Bester's assault. His instincts kicked in and he hurried to follow Marcus. He was just in time to jump into the transport tube himself and he observed Marcus, as he warily sat down. Thankfully, the tube was rather crowded and William used the passengers to shield him from his brother's eyes. He didn't want Marcus to see him, not yet. He followed his brother when he left the tube and William realized that hiding from Marcus had now become impossible. Why was Marcus here and what was his plan?

William recognized the determination on Marcus' face. His brother's mind was set on something. It worried him that Marcus paid no attention to what was going on around him. Marcus seemed oblivious to his surroundings. Something was wrong and William got tired of the hide and seek game. "Marcus? You should be in bed." William's brown orbs stared at him in disbelief.

Marcus was stunned to discover that his brother had been following him. He hadn't noticed the tail. His thoughts swirled as he tried to cover his bafflement. William wasn't supposed to here...Bollocks, this was going all wrong. "I need to do something, William. Why aren't you assisting Delenn? I thought she kept you quite busy." His defence mechanism woke and he avoided his brother's eyes. He had never been capable of lying to his brother.

"Don't try to talk your way out of this. You're up to something and I'm going to keep an eye on you. You're stuck with me."

Marcus remembered the tranquilizer gun in own of his pockets, but he immediately dismissed the idea. He had no second thoughts about sedating William to keep him out of the danger zone, but he knew that he was too slow in his

movements to surprise his brother. He still lacked his strength and William was sharp. Perhaps later on, he would be able to pull it of.

William noticed the stern look in Marcus' eyes and was prepared for anything his brother might try to get rid off him. By the look of it, Marcus decided not to fight his brother.

"Willie, I don't want you to tag along. This is going to be hazardous and I want to know you're safe."

"Safe? If I wanted a secured life to begin with, I would never have joined the rangers. You need me, Marcus. You're still weak and I can see the fever in your eyes. No matter what you've talked yourself into, you're in no shape to fight Bester."

"And you are?"

The grin on his face was honest and William returned the smile.

Marcus reluctantly gave in. William could prove helpful, as long as he stayed in the background.

 

Susan's hands searched for the body next to hers. She had the warmest and kindest dreams she ever experienced. To be held in her mother's arms once more, filled her with an inner peace she never thought possible. She owed it all to Marcus and she loved him even more for his concern.

"Marcus?" Her eyes flashed open, alarmed to find his him gone. Damn, she should have known that he was going after Bester on his own. She couldn't blame him for doing so, but that he had managed to beat her to it, infuriated her. "You...stupid....irritating.....fool!" She jumped to her feet, very awake all of a sudden. She couldn't be angry with Marcus, the only thing she felt inside was a numbing fear. He was going to walk into Bester's trap. She knew the Psi Cop too well. Marcus had never dealt with him before, but she had. Ivanova knew what that little bastard was capable of. She had to get to Marcus before it was too late. She cursed, reminding herself to glue a link to his ass. Where would he have gone? What was his game plan? She wished there WERE a link glued to his butt. Grabbing her hand communicator, she realized that she had to call in some reinforcements. "Ivanova to Sheridan."

"Sheridan go."

"John? Marcus has gone after the creep himself. I need your help."

The Captain's voice was steady when he answered her. "Susan, I'll be in my office in 10 minutes. Meet me there. Sheridan out."

Her mind tried to subdue the emotional pain she was in. He had only been gone for a short time, but she missed him terribly. Fear knotted her stomach and she clenched her abdomen, afraid that she would to throw up. It was happening. She gave in to her heart and then that person was taken away from her. She couldn't cope with another loss. **Marcus, when I get my hands on you.....you're going to pay for this folly. What the hell made you think you can handle Bester on your own? Well, what made me think that I could kill the rat? I wanted to protect you, Marcus. And now you're trying to protect me. Please God, let him be alive. I'll do anything you want if you return him to me, unharmed.**

She trembled when she left her quarters. She was in a hurry to get to John, but on her way there, she continued praying. She hadn't done that since Ganya died. Her despair was so overwhelming that she overcame the anger that she felt so long. **Please.**

John Sheridan and Delenn were anxiously awaiting Susan and Garibaldi's arrival. The Chief had immediately issued more search troops to look for the missing ranger, but the search remained unsuccessful. Garibaldi knew that it would be impossible to track Marcus down if he didn't want to be found. He probably had disappeared in Down Below and that was the ranger's territory.

"I should have foreseen this. Marcus always acts on impulse..." Delenn wringed her hands. There was something else she needed to tell the Captain. "John? I tried to contact William, but it seems he has vanished as well."

John Sheridan wished that there were something he could do to lessen her anguish. He loved Delenn and he hated to see her like this.

"Let's hope that the two of them are together. From what Stephen told me, Marcus is in no condition to be in Down Below."

"I know, that's why I worry this much." Delenn missed Lennier's calm demeanour. She still wondered why he had asked for some time off. He never did that....

Susan and Garibaldi entered the office at the same time. John's first look was at his second in command. He gasped when he saw the change apparent on her face. He was so used to her 'ice queen pretence' that he had forgotten that there were emotions hidden underneath her mask. Susan was winded and sat down to catch her breath.

She knew that fear was written all over her face. Fear......and anger. The rage started to build inside her mind once more. The frenzy was directed at Bester, for ruining her life again.

"I think we can assume that Marcus isn't alone."

Susan looked up, when she heard John's words. She was torn between hope and desperation.

"William is missing as well and knowing the Cole brothers..."

Susan hoped that John was right. Perhaps William would be able to talk some sense into Marcus, though an inner voice told her that she was having delusions....

 

Lennier stayed one step behind the Shaidakin, showing the respect he had for the Guardian. The acolyte had not given in easily when Tarabas made it very clear that he needed to talk to Susan first. Tarabas had to know what he was up against. He noticed the uncertain expression in Lennier's eyes and understood why the Minbari was this uncomfortable.

"You expected a Minbari to help you, not a human." Tarabas used the Religious Caste language on purpose to show Lennier that he did know about the ways of the Minbari.

Lennier stared at the dark haired man, not expecting to hear the familiar words, coming from Tarabas' lips. Lennier decided to answer in Standard, to return the courtesy. " I must admit to being surprised. I never knew that a Shaidakin could be human."

Tarabas nodded. " It's very long story, Lennier. Perhaps someday I'll have time to tell it to you, but there are more pressing matters right now." Tarabas made a mental chart of all the corridors they passed. The warrior in him was excited. It had been too long since he had been sent on an assignment of any sort. "You realize that you can’t keep Marcus' secret much longer? Everyone will want to know why Bester is after him. Satai Delenn will want to know the truth and now that she is going to be ranger One, she IS entitled to this information."

Lennier sighed. He had known from the start that keeping Marcus' secret was going to be impossible." I realize that,.....but I also know that he is very afraid to let others know he is a Dream weaver."

"They're all so emotional. It's typical behavior for a Dream weaver, trust me. I've been around them for so long and yet they still surprise me."

"Lennier? What are you doing here and...."

Lennier spun around when he identified Delenn's voice. The Minbari wished that the floor would open up and swallow him, as Marcus liked to put it. Captain Sheridan, Susan and Delenn were too close to avoid. Lennier considered making a run for it with Tarabas, but knew it was a bad idea.

Delenn was staring at the stranger. She knew him....the clothes he was wearing... that pin....there was something she needed to remember.

John studied the situation and had to conclude that Lennier looked kind of guilty, but of what? He had never known the Acolyte to keep secrets from Delenn. John felt Susan trembling and lay his hand on her shoulder, trying to show that she wasn't alone.

" Delenn? I am so sorry."

" Sorry?" Delenn's voice echoed Lennier's words. She studied the stranger one more time and then realization dawned....

"You're a Shaidakin..."

Lennier bowed his head, feeling quite the fool for his attempt to act independently. "This is Tarabas."

Delenn greeted the human respectfully and Tarabas smiled at her when he heard her words. "It is an honor to meet you..."

"Could someone please explain to me what is so important that we're wasting precious time? God only knows what kind of trouble Marcus is in!" Susan had been quiet, but she was too scared to be patient any longer. She didn't expect the kind smile on Tarabas' face when he looked at her.

"You love him?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Susan was afraid that she was going to inflict some bodily harm if this stranger didn't get out of her way.

"She is his lover."

Susan gazed at Delenn, who had spoken those words.

“ Then the protection is extended to you also."

"What bloody protection!" Susan's voice was high pitched and she demanded answers. She didn't even realize that she was cursing like Marcus at this point.

" I'm going to make sure that he returns to you, unharmed." Tarabas slightly turned away from her to avoid her eyes. He wouldn't allow Bester to kill another one he was responsible for.

 

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 20 OF ?

 

“ So, Marcus, what's our game plan?" William walked next to his brother through the dark and obscure corridors in Down Below. He felt ill at ease and had this ominous feeling. This was sheer stupidity! William realized that they were an easy target for Bester. Marcus was hardly able to walk without supporting himself now and then, reaching out for the cold, metallic walls. He corrected himself, this wasn't stupidity, this was madness! He had to find a way to convince Marcus to abort this operation. Knocking his brother out cold crossed his mind, but Marcus would find another way to get to Bester once he had woken again. There was no way out.

"You stay out of the danger zone, Willie. I've enough on my mind without having to worry about you too." His head ached and the corridor started to whirl all around him.**Not now, I've to take care of Bester first.** Marcus halted for a few seconds. He gathered the little energy left to him and resumed walking. "While Bester was attacking me, I saw Konali's ugly face in his mind. He must have met the lowlife. If Konali is involved, he'll also be supplying Bester with a place to hide." A broken laugh emanated from Marcus' lips.

It hurt William to see his brother this way, why had Marcus to be this thickheaded?

"I happen to know the places where Konali tends to house his.....guests. There's someone who can tell us where Bester is hiding exactly." Mary Jane wouldn't let him down. The girl needed his credits too badly.

 

Marcus' eyes searched the seedy bar the moment they entered it. Mary Jane was one of the regular girls working here, looking for customers. He didn't notice the look of dislike on William's face, when his brother realized that this was a brothel.

Observing Marcus' face, he wondered how much his brother had changed these last few years. He hardly recognized the man he had known 2 years ago. Marcus had definitely changed, but William wasn't sure if the change was entirely positive. There was a recklessness to Marcus he didn't like. It was almost as if the ranger didn't value his life as much as he should. William could only guess why. One of the bartenders approached their table and Marcus told his contact that he needed to speak to Mary Jane. The contact nodded and left the bar briefly. " So, whom are we supposed to meet here?" His curiosity won in the end. William kept one eye on his brother as he studied the gamblers at the counter. He still considered this folly.

"Mary Jane is one of my best sources for information. If Konali is working together with Bester, then she'll know about it."

William figured that Mary Jane would be one of Konali's girls. It was crowded in the bar and he realized that it would take some time before Mary Jane would arrive. Perhaps there was a chance of getting a message through to Susan or Delenn.

"Do want me to fetch something to drink? You look like you can use it."

Marcus nodded absent-mindedly. He was thinking of Susan. She would be awake by now and he could only imagine how mad she would be. Hell, if he survived this, Susan was going to kill him anyway! William, who placed a steaming cup of tea in front of him, interrupted his thinking. The hot liquid warmed his ice-cold hands when he held it.

Marcus was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the look of content on William's face. It had been a bloody brilliant idea to tell the contact to inform Security where they were heading. William trusted Marcus' choice of contacts and the man looked honest.

Stretching his legs, he wondered how much better he felt now that he seen to it that their whereabouts were known. He only hoped the reinforcements were going to arrive in time. Looking at Marcus, he realized that he wouldn't need to stall much. Marcus was exhausted and he could only move slowly. His attention was distracted when a young girl entered the bar. She looked uncomfortable, but seemed to relax when she spotted Marcus. She walked quickly over to their table.

"Marcus? You wanted to talk to me?"

He forced himself to stop thinking about Susan and concentrated on getting the information he needed. Mary Jane sounded disturbed and he invited her to sit down. He was slightly surprised when he saw that Mary Jane was wearing a tunic that covered her entire body. Definitely not the type of clothing she would wear to work.

"Are you sick, Marcus? You look awful."

" Thanks..." Marcus smiled, trying to sooth her worries, but he couldn't quite pull it off. He knew that his

brow was covered in sweat and that his eyes were glistening with fever. He raised an eyebrow, looking questionly at her clothing.

"I thought about what you said, Marcus. You know what? You're right. I'm wasting my life like this. So, I told Konali that he didn't own me and it took all my courage to walk out on him. I found a job as a waitress at Balfours...."

"That's great!" Marcus was happy for her. He did care for her and the other people in Down Below. He had hoped that she would come to her senses, but he couldn't believe that it was he, who had changed her mind. There was weak smile on her face, when she leaned in to give him a little kiss on his cheek. A blush spread over his face and he heard William chuckle.

"So, how can I repay you?"

"Mary Jane, this is very important. When you were still with Konali, did you ever see a Psi Cop called Bester?"

Her face became clouded. She was remembering something unpleasant, he could tell.

"As a matter of fact I met the weasel. He seemed cold and ....He gave me the creeps."

"Do you have any idea in which 'safe house' he might be hiding?" Konali used a lot of quarters to hide his partners in crime when security came after them. Marcus hoped fervently that Mary Jane could tell him where to go. He hated the idea of searching all hiding places. He wasn't in shape to do something like that. He had to get to Bester before he could get to Susan. The ranger knew that Bester wanted to claim Susan for the Corp. He had seen the fantasy in Bester's dream when he was fighting him. Bester's dreams were full of cruelty and the hunger for domination of the normals, which were expendable in his view.

" Yes.... I had to meet Konali in Green 18. Konali uses the diplomatic section to hide some of his friends and Bester was standing in the doorway when I walked up to Konali. "

"Thank you, Mary-Jane. Should you need some help the next couple of days....You know where you can find me."

"I would say in med lab...Are you sure that you're alright?"

Marcus nodded. He beckoned William to follow him. There was no time to lose. Getting to his feet proved to be a bit more tiresome than he expected. His body protested, when he put his weight on his feet. Determination made it's way through his mind and he acted like nothing was wrong. He didn't want William to see his weakness.

William grabbed him by his arm once outside the bar. Concern filled his eyes and he looked pleadingly at his brother. " Why can't you wait for some backup?"

"I can't. I've got to do this on my own. Bester made it personal." Marcus managed to shake off William' arm and resumed his walk.

William realized that he needed to slow him down. There was only one subject that would make Marcus freeze in his tracks. "You're STILL a virgin, aren't you.?"

Spinning around, Marcus faced his brother. There was a grin on William's face and he knew that he had hit bull's eye. Reading Marcus was so easy at times. The blush had given Marcus away. To his delight, Marcus seemed to be distracted. William had achieved his goal.

"How do you know?"

"Come on, Marc. The way you reacted to her little kiss said it all. I never figured out why though. Hasina was pretty and there were a lot of girls who liked you. Why wait?"

Marcus swallowed hard. Of all the subjects his brother could have come up with, he had to pick this one? How could he ever explain how weird his own life seemed to himself? There had been so many baffling events in his life, which he still hadn't figured out yet. He sometimes thought that he was tied to someone's strings and that the only choice he had, was to go along with everything that happened. "I wanted to wait for the right person. Is that so bad?"

William chuckled. He had his brother cornered and Marcus knew it. The two rangers were standing in an empty corridor. It was a short cut hardly anyone knew of. " No, but,....you're almost 36. You don't know what you're missing." Teasing Marcus was second nature to him.

"I have a fairly good idea what I'm missing, William." Blue eyes appeared in his mind and he wished he could hold Susan one more time. He knew that their chances to beat Bester were small. * He's trying to distract me, to slow me down, but why?*

"Susan Ivanova got to you, didn't she?"

There was a moment of awkwardness on Marcus' face when he heard that name. He pushed the memories away. Nothing had happened last night, but he would always cherish those hours in which he had held her close. "I suppose so. I love her."

William nodded. "And she loves you. It's in her eyes, you know?" A prostitute and her customer came their way and William cursed under his breath when Marcus started walking again. The ranger's hands moved along the wall to find some support.

"No more stalling, Willie. I don't want to keep Bester waiting."

 

" Captain? Sorry to disturb you, but one of Marcus' contacts is here. He says he has to deliver a message to someone in charge of the search troops. He knows the destination of the rangers."

Sheridan noticed Delenn's sigh. The Ambassador had stayed with him, after the others left in search of Marcus.

" Thank Valen, Marcus is not alone."

Sheridan almost felt as relieved as she did. "Well, send the guy in. There's no time to waste."

The officer nodded and made way so the contact could enter the office.

"Now tell us....."

 

Five minutes later...

 

Sheridan was using his hand communicator to contact Susan. Delenn was pacing the room, something he had never seen her do before. It showed how concerned she was.

"Ivanova go." Her tone was edgy and sharp. John didn't like the intensity in it. There was no doubt in his mind that she would kill Bester should anything happen to Marcus.

"We've just gotten word that Marcus and William are on their way to Green 18. He was okay the last time he was seen and that was like 20 minutes ago. I'm going to send security there as well."

"Thanks John. Ivanova out."

"It's out of our hands now. I hope they'll get there in time."

Delenn nodded. John was right. They had to put their trust in their friends to get to Marcus on time

 

"Let's move. Knowing Marcus, he's going to dash in there, no matter what condition he's in." Susan was losing it. Inside her head, rage and plain fear were fighting to get the upper hand. She cursed. It would take them at least 10 minutes to get there. Those ten minutes felt like an eternity to her. Her companions showed the same kind of emotions on their faces. Lennier looked calm, but she could see the anger in his eyes. She couldn't remember ever seeing the aide this agitated. As her eyes moved on to Tarabas, she felt some mixed feelings towards this stranger. There was something about the man that told her to be careful. Finally her eyes met Garibaldi's.

The Chief had joined them in their search, feeling that it was his job to retrieve 'that pain in the ass' personally. The remark had made her smile. It brought a weak grin to her face when she remembered the look in his eyes. The Chief tried to hide his concern, but failed. Susan realized, that although Marcus had only been here for one year, he had become part of the little family on Babylon 5. She almost expected to see Stephen run around the corner to help them out as well. She was sure that Marcus had no idea how many friends he had on this station.

 

Green 18. The rangers looked at the closed door. Behind it was Bester's hiding place. Marcus started to feel nervous, but it was too late now for having second thoughts. Eying his brother's face told William that Marcus wasn't too sure of what to do next. He made one more effort to talk him out of it." Marcus, why don't we contact security and wait for them to arrive? We've no idea if Bester is alone. What if there are more Psi Cops in there? It's only the two of us against who ever is hiding in there."

" No." His answer was tense and Marcus uncovered his pike. Handing it to William, his eyes asked him to be careful. " Stay out here, Willie. I'm going in there alone. Should they try to come for you, use the pike."

" You can't be serious, Marc. I'm going in there as well.!"

The tranquilizer gun appeared in Marcus's hands and he made sure it was loaded with cartridges. William recognised the weapon and looked questionly at his brother. " I'm going to put Bester and myself to sleep. The only way to win this is through his dreams."

There was a glint of admiration in William's eyes when he heard Marcus' plan, but that didn't mean that he agreed with him. The two of them were still bickering when the door opened and they were totally surprised when several Psi Cops attacked them.

** NO** Marcus watched horrified as William was thrown against the wall by the impact of a PPG. ** I can't fail again, Willie!.** Marcus didn't notice the expression of satisfaction when Bester appeared in the doorway. The only thing Marcus could think about was that William had been hit. Blood dripped from the shoulder wound and he was unconscious.

" I knew you would come to me. All I had to do was wait." Bester beckoned his assistants to bring the rangers inside.

Marcus desperately tried to stop the bleeding when he felt firm hands grabbing him. He attempted to resist and to struggle free, but to no avail. He was dragged inside and lost eye contact with his brother, who was carried into a different room. He hardly realized that he was pushed onto a chair or that his hands were tied behind his back.

" Now, let's see what I've to do to break you."

Bester's words reached his foggy brain and Marcus realized that coming here had been a terrible mistake. He knew that Bester was going to make him pay for that stupidity.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 21 OF?

 

Blood. Susan Ivanova felt stunned as she looked at the blood dripping down from the corridor wall. They had reached their destination. Susan's mind was in turmoil.**Please don't let it be his blood. Let him still be alive..... him and William.**

Garibaldi noticed the effect the red liquid had on the Commander. He had never seen Susan this shaken before. To be frank, he hadn't thought that she was still capable of having feelings of this kind anymore. He had been concerned when she had isolated herself from her friends after Talia's sleeper personality had surfaced. A part of him was thankful that Susan had acknowledged the love she felt for Marcus. The Chief knew that she was scared of getting hurt again. He wanted to help her so badly. " Susan? Why don't you stay out here while the rest of us moves in there...?"

" No!" It was obvious that she wasn't willing to stay in the corridor, waiting for them to bring her the bad news that Marcus... She forced herself to stop that line of thinking when Garibaldi used his override ability to unlock the door.

" Ready? We'll move in on my sign?" The Chief had taken command in this situation, afraid that Susan would be too emotional to make executive decisions and she didn't seem to mind. Her thoughts were swirling with all the possibilities, waiting for them behind that damn door.

" I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She sensed Tarabas' eyes on her and shivered involuntarily. When she returned the glare, she froze. Tarabas' eyes were all white. Gooseflesh appeared all over her body and she tensed.

" Don't be afraid. I'm just making sure that Bester doesn't know that we're moving in. He isn't alone. Two of his assistants are in there with him.

" You're a teep?"

"And a teek." Tarabas grinned, when he used the words the Corps used to describe their own.

" I find this very interesting, but can't we have this conversation after we freed the Cole brothers?" Garibaldi fought hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. He never trusted telepath's and he never would.

" I'll take care of Bester, you make sure the assistants are disabled."

Susan realized that the Shaidakin was the one giving orders all of a sudden. She wanted to contradict him, but stopped when she felt Lennier's hand on her arm.

" We do not have the time for this, Commander."

Nodding her head, she tried to get her composure back. " Alright, let's do it."

Garibaldi contacted Stationhouse and on his command the door opened.

Susan hardly noticed that Tarabas stayed close to her, shielding her with his own body, when PPG beams swirled all around them.

 

Marcus had never felt pain like this. Bester's hands rested on his temples, clutching his face forcefully. There was a trail of white, hot, pain twisting through his brain in an agonizingly slow pace. He actually felt Bester move through his childhood memories.

//Surrender to me and the pain will stop.//

Flashes of his life appeared before his eyes. His parents, his first experience using the Dream weaver’s powers to sooth William, when he had a nightmare while they were kids....

Bester pushed his way through his memories, relentless, without mercy. The Psi Cop stopped when he encountered the sea of guilty feelings inside him. Guilt, the emotion was killing him as Bester ten folded the hurt. Marcus screamed and felt tears run over his face, cool droplets hissing against his hot skin.

//Surrender or die.//

Marcus heard the threat, but wasn't registering its meaning. As the feelings washed over him, he called out Susan's name. He didn't want to end it this way, not here, not like this! " SUSAN!!"

 

The moment the door opened she heard him cry out in pain. She wanted to run to him, but the PPG beams stopped her. She dove behind the couch, where she rolled into Lennier. The Minbari looked very disturbed.

" Temple didn't prepare me for a situation like this!"

Susan grinned. Her eyes shifted from Lennier to Marcus and she swore that her heart stopped beating for a moment. The ranger was tied to a chair by his hands and feet. His face was tear-stricken and there were small rivulets of blood dripping down his cheeks, emanating from his eyes. " The bastard! He's doing a deep scan on Marcus!" Acting on impulse she fired her PPG at the two assistants and felt strangely pleased when one of them dropped to the floor due to her shot. Garibaldi, who was thrown into an adjoining room when Bester fired his gun, knocked the second one to the floor.

The Chief landed on his butt and quickly looked around. William was lying in a corner. Garibaldi crawled over to him, closing the door to ensure that Bester wouldn't get another shot at him or William. " Seems you Coles attract trouble."

" We always did!" William managed a weak smile, while Garibaldi cut him free from his bindings.

Examining the wound, Garibaldi was relieved to find that it was only a flesh wound. He pushed a piece of cloth against it and looked at William, shaking his head. Things were never going to be the same after this....

In the other room, Susan was fighting her frustration. Bester was using Marcus as a human shield to ensure his safety. She felt like she was going to explode.

" Stay away from me."

" Can't do that, Al. I'm sworn to protect him." Tarabas approached the Psi Cop without any apparent fear on his face.

The gooseflesh returned all over her body, when Marcus whimpered in pain. Bester's hands were wrapped tightly around the ranger's throat and the evil in the Psi Cop’s eyes seemed to grow even darker. Susan and Lennier could only watch.

Bester was a powerful telepath and they had no means to attack him, but the Shaidakin had.

" You, a blip, is sworn to protect him? "

Bester's ugly laugh echoed through the room, making Susan cringe momentarily. A blip? Tarabas was a blip?

"I'm no longer a blip. The Dream weavers on Minbar taught me well....after you tried to kill me for protecting Carolyn from you."

The woman's name lingered in the room. Carolyn? As much as she was interested in finding out what Tarabas and Bester were talking about, her concern for Marcus grew bigger every moment. The ranger's chin rested on his chest, his eyes closed now. He was softly moaning, incoherent words stumbled from his lips. Bester's hands never left his skin.

" Carolyn....I pleaded with her to join the Corps..."

" But she didn't, so you didn't mind that she was placed on a ship....a ship of telepath's....You never cared for her.”

" She is carrying my child, you bastard ..."

" The Corps is father....." Tarabas looked one more time at Bester and decided that it was time to end this game. He could sense that Marcus was getting weaker with every passing minute. There was something else he felt inside the Dream weaver and he wanted to explore it when Bester concentrated on him. Tarabas felt the shock of the mental attack and steeled himself against it. Bester was in for a big surprise.

The Psi Cop expected Tarabas to pass out, but he only smiled. Bester felt a strange kind of panic. There was something in Tarabas' mind that scared the hell out of him. It was something alien...

" Release Marcus Cole or you'll die."

" Never, his powers belong to me!"

Ivanova sucked in her breath when Bester's eyes locked on Marcus. Her own ability warned her of the sheer evil that was being released from Bester's mind, forging a way into the ranger. " You don't know it yet, but you're dead, Bester."

They had been so enthralled in watching Marcus and Bester that no one had noticed how the door opened, revealing Garibaldi, aiming his PPG at Bester.

The Shaidakin tried to stop Garibaldi from taking a shot at Bester, but was too late. " Don't, you don't know...."

It was too late. Garibaldi's PPG spat out the deadly energy. Bester was hit in his shoulder and dropped to the floor, unconscious, his head knocking the wall with a very hard bang.

" You stupid man!" Tarabas launched himself and almost knocked Garibaldi down.

" What's wrong? Don't you want him dead?"

" Of course I want the bastard dead, but not while he still has a hold on Marcus...."

Garibaldi was helping William to his feet when he heard the words Tarabas was speaking. The Chief looked at Marcus and was shocked to see the emptiness in the ranger's eyes.

" NO!" A high-pitched scream left Susan's mouth when she reached Marcus. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as humanly possible. Her eyes stared in disbelief when Marcus didn't respond to her. Emotions got the better of her and for the first time she mentally reached out for him. A wall, erected around Marcus’ mind, threw her back. Hysteria was overwhelming her quickly and she started to rip his restraints apart. She didn't hear how Zack entered the room, calling a med team to the room; she didn't feel Garibaldi's arm enveloping her, softly pulling her away from Marcus. She was screaming, kicking. There was only thing on her mind; finishing the job Garibaldi had started.

The Chief was totally surprised when Ivanova grabbed his PPG and aimed at Bester. His instincts kicked in and he managed to prevent her from actually firing. He had no other choice than to knock her out cold. " I'm sorry, Susan." Whispering those words, he pulled her back into his arms and placed her on one of the gurneys. He watched how Stephen took control of the situation.

Franklin ordered his team to take Bester to Medlab and to start operating on him. He studied Susan's face and told his assistant to see to it that she was wheeled to Medlab as well. Garibaldi and Lennier joined him when he walked over to Marcus and Tarabas.

The young Shaidakin's fingers strolled over Marcus' face. The ranger slumped out of the chair the moment Susan's strong arms had stopped to supporting him. Tarabas caught him and placed him on the floor. William kneeled at Marcus' other side, holding his brother's hand.

" You should go down to med lab William and let doctor Hobbes have a look at that wound."

" I will, doctor, but first I need to know what's wrong with Marcus." William's voice sounded concerned. He knew that he should listen to Stephen and have that wound looked after, but he couldn't leave yet. He pressed the cloth tighter against his shot wound and pushed some hair back from Marcus' face.

Marcus was breathing regularly. His face was pale and covered in sweat and dried blood. When Stephen called his name while trying to assess what was wrong, there was no response.

" He's not going to respond to you. He can't." All eyes focused on Tarabas when he sighed.

" What are you talking about?" William desperately tried to remove the dried blood from Marcus' face and cursed when his own eyes started to tear.

" Psi Cops use a Mind Net to trap their prisoner's mind, so they will be obedient. Marcus' mind is trapped inside such a Mind Net. He can hear and see everything what's going on, but there is no way he can respond to us."

" Oh, no." William looked at his brother and he gently pressed Marcus' hand for support.

" Is there something we can do to counteract it?"

" Bester can undo his manipulation, but something tells me that he won't do it. " Tarabas lifted Marcus in his arms.

" We need to take him to the Dream weavers on Minbar. Bester did the same thing to me once and Killan can undo it, but we shouldn't waste anymore time. The longer his mind is subdued like this, the more damage is done."

" I'll prepare a shuttle. A White Star can take us to Minbar." Lennier bowed and hurried out of the room, thankful he could do something useful for a change.

 

Med lab appeared chaotic to the bystander, but everything was well organized. Stephen looked at Susan who was waking up.

" Susan?"

Ivanova slowly opened her eyes, dreading to see Marcus' empty stare.

" It's going to be alright. Marcus will be fine...." Stephen tried to calm her when she looked around, frantically searching for the man she loved.

" Where is he?"

" We're going to take him to Minbar. Tarabas is sure that the Dream weavers can help Marcus. You can come with us, if you promise me to take it slow. I don't want to have another patient on my hands."

Susan relaxed a little when she heard his words. She clung to the little spark of hope inside her heart.....

" William?"

" He's going to stay here. He lost a lot of blood and they're operating on him to close the wound. He'll join us later."

Her head reeled when she sat up. She felt dizzy. " Why am I here? Was I wounded as well?"

" You tried to kill Bester....Susan, you were hysterical. Garibaldi had to take you out."

" He did what?" Her memory started to return and she carefully touched her chin. It hurt! She was going to get Garibaldi for knocking her out like this. She remembered the mind numbing frenzy she had been in. Fear had made her freak out. She couldn't lose Marcus now! A voice spoke out from behind them.

" Ready to go? We need to leave for Minbar NOW!"

Garibaldi grinned at her, not sure how she was going to react to his presence. Susan turned to face the Chief and nodded. She would get her revenge later. " Count me in."

 

Marcus watched Tarabas as the Shaidakin covered him with a blanket. Lennier and Tarabas had been taking care of him since Bester....He wished he could scream, but his mind was separated from his body in a weird way. The memory of Susan crying out, trying to shoot Bester returned to him in full force. He had felt so useless when he couldn't get up to calm her down. Words of comfort, which never left his lips remained unspoken. He was a prisoner inside his own mind. He felt how the restraints, which Bester had used to enslave his mind, suppressed every movement. Lennier was concerned, Marcus could tell from the expression in his friend's eyes, but there was no way to reach out to him.

// Don't be afraid, Marcus. I promise you that everything will be all right.//

The ranger heard Tarabas' words in his mind. He attempted sending him an answer, but pain surged through his head, killing his thoughts before they were actually formed properly in his mind and he had to give in.

// I know about the pain...Bester did the same thing to me....You've got to hold on.//

In his mind, Marcus was crying. He felt lost. Relief had spread through him when he heard that William was going to be fine. He needed Susan, he needed her so much that it hurt.

Susan Ivanova gathered her strength and walked into the sleeping quarters. It seemed like a knife was stabbed into her heart when she saw him lying on the rigged bed. " Marcus? I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." Sitting down, she took his hand and caressed his brow. Tarabas and Lennier left the room, giving them some privacy. Susan appreciated it. " I love you, Marcus. You fight this, you hear me? You're stronger than Bester. I love you so much...."

Her words bore into his soul and he wanted to hold her so badly. The pain and terror he felt surfaced in a single tear. Susan kissed him, her lips feeling the salt on his face.

" I need you, Marcus....Don't leave me." In a desperate gesture she folded her arms around him, rocking him gently, crying for the both of them.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 22 Of?

 

A crystal like structure appeared before her eyes when they approached the temple where the Dream weavers lived. It reminded Susan slightly of the orthodox churches in Russia, except that this building was much bigger. It had taken them 4 hours to get here and Marcus' condition hadn't changed.

Seeing everything, he was unable to react to any of it. He felt slightly embarrassed by the fact that Tarabas was carrying him through the gardens that surrounded the temple. The white material of which the temple was made of, cast a reflection and he saw himself in the mirror like surface. The man he saw was haggard, dark circles underneath his eyes and in his green eyes a blank stare.

It had been a while since he had last been on Minbar and he was surprised to find that the Dream weaver’s temple was this close to the ranger training facility. He remembered that Sinclair had told him that he had built a house near the training centre and wondered if he would see it. Jeffrey had taken him to see the gardens and the lake when he had started to recover from the ordeal he had been through after he lost William. Were these the same gardens Sinclair had shown him?

Warm, almost caressing, beams of sunlight warmed his body and Susan looking up to see the blue sky above her head. She was the reason that he hadn't given up yet. The Net tightened around his mind and sometimes he simply had to stop thinking. The emptiness inside his mind scared him.

" We're almost there, Marcus." Tarabas' sounded calm and in control.

Marcus admired the Shaidakin in a certain way. He had seen the way he had held his own against Bester. There were hidden strengths lurking inside Tarabas.

The door, made from white marble, opened and a Minbari, dressed in green robes appeared in the doorway. Lennier bowed respectfully and greeted the Minbari Dream weaver with an eager gleam in his eyes. He fervently hoped that the Dream weavers would be able to help his human friend.

" We were expecting you, Tarabas. Killan is waiting for you and the human Dream weaver in the hall of dreams."

Susan was surprised to hear that the Minbari priest used standard to address them.

" Thank you, Holy One."

Marcus watched a second door open to reveal a courtyard. The sun wove strange patterns on the floor. The strange little songbirds, which often nestled close to a temple, shattered the strange pattern, flying high in the sky. He found himself carried in to a passageway, but the sun still managed to penetrate the darkness. Once inside the building, he was stunned to hear laughter coming from behind a closed door. A strange serenity captured his tormented soul and he felt safe and secure.

Commander Ivanova felt the same bafflement as Marcus did. Lennier however, seemed in control as always. Her eyes never drifted far away from Marcus and she found herself praying once more to whatever god was listening to undo Bester's handiwork. This was hard on her. She wondered how Marcus was dealing with all this.

The passageway gave way to a wooden door, which opened without anyone touching it. Marcus had the strange feeling that he was coming home at last. The feeling scared him for a moment. He didn't understand the soothing nature of this place and he had the distinct impression of an unknown voice, telling him to let his mind slip into a deep sleep. The voice became more compelling and his resolve to stay awake weakened. Although his eyes remained open, he dozed off.

Observing the hall Susan felt somewhat humble. The hall looked ancient. The roof was made of a strange glass like substance. The several colors inside the glass cast shades on to the silver colored floor. Susan had no idea what materials had been used, but the hall looked very bright and made her relax.

There were several tilted beds and Tarabas laid Marcus down on the one in the centre of the hall. He bowed to Marcus and went to stand next to Susan and Lennier.

" Where are we?" Susan whispered the words, not wanting to disturb the comfortable silence. When Tarabas answered, he spoke out loud.

" This is the Hall Of Dreams. You could call it a chapel in a certain way. "

A Minbari appeared from behind a curtain, which had apparently hid a door. Susan watched intensely how the Minbari went to stand next to Marcus. She’d thought Draal looked old, but this one was even more ancient looking. His face was wrinkled and green eyes stared back at her. They reminded her of Marcus' orbs. The Dream weaver was dressed in robes of green silk. He was using a wooden staff to support himself.

" Master Killan. I've brought the human Dream weaver as you instructed me to. He's trapped by a Mind Net."

" Bester?"

There was a tingling starting on the edges of her senses as she heard his voice. Her own latent powers came online, telling her that this Killan was a strong telepath as well. She was surprised that it didn't bother her. In a strange way she felt relieved. Perhaps this Killan was strong enough to undo the damage Bester had done.

" Yes. I was too late to stop it," Tarabas admitted.

Susan felt how she was being pulled towards Marcus and was standing next to him before she realized that she had moved.

" You love him?"

The question stunned her. Killan's eyes studied her. " Yes. I love him."

" Don't be afraid. He will recover."

The Minbari closed his eyes. The old priest reached out for Marcus' mind and she quickly withdrew her own mind. She walked over to Lennier, as if she was in trance and pleaded with the young Minbari.

Lennier wondered what it was that she was asking him. Then he understood. She needed support. So he took her hand in his and shivered when he felt how clammy it was.

Marcus found himself sitting on a marble bench in the gardens of the ranger training facility. He looked rather fondly at the statue of Valen, searching for some familiar features. Valen, Sinclair...why was it that he felt strangely connected to the former Earthforce Captain?

" Because he was a Dream weaver also. One of the first to acknowledge their gift."

The voice startled him for a tiny instant. He relaxed when Killan sat down next to him on the marble bench. " He never told me."

" Did you confide in him?" Killan smiled fondly at the young human next to him.

" No, I was scared."

" And in a lot of pain." Killan added the words thoughtfully. He knew the truth had to be spoken now. " Sinclair came to me, after he confronted you. Here, on the exact same spot he offered you to take your life.... do you remember?"

" How could I ever forget? He saved my life."

Killan nodded. " You are very wise for your age, child."

Marcus felt Killan's hand pat him on his shoulder.

" You have to wake up now, child. Your love is waiting for you and she's an impatient woman, isn't she?"

" You noticed?"

" Her mind is made of fire."

Marcus grinned. That was the best description he had ever heard of the spirit of Susan Ivanova. All of a sudden, Killan’s fingers touched his temples.

" This is where Bester tainted your soul. I'll make sure his influence is gone when you wake up. Now, trust me."

Marcus had feared this moment. He knew right away that the chatter had been meant to distract him. He closed his eyes and prepared for the pain, he was sure he had to endure.

 

Susan stared at the old priest. He seemed to be in some sort of trance.

" He's trying to undo the Mind Net."

Tarabas watched in awe. He remembered how Killan had undone the trap when Bester wanted him dead. He knew what was happening. " The only way to free Marcus of Bester's control is to go into his subconscious. Killan will disable the Net. Trust me. He helped me too.... He has done this before."

Susan felt comforted by his words and watched how the lines of pain on Marcus' face were smoothed away.

 

The ranger braced himself for the pain, but nothing happened. Baffled, he opened his eyes and watched Killan smile at him. Darkness descended on him and he grabbed Killan's arm to steady himself. Flashes of white light drove the darkness away and he rested his weary body against Killan's, surprised at the strength in the body of the ancient Dream weaver.

" You're tired and you need to recover. Sleep now, child and dream..."

The surroundings faded and Marcus felt how sleep claimed him. His dreams were bittersweet.

Killan opened his eyes and allowed his fingertips to stroke back some human hair. Marcus was soundly asleep.

" It is done. He will sleep for some time. We might better move him to a different bed."

" I agree." Tarabas gently gathered Marcus in his arms and followed Killan.

Susan was surprised to see a king-size 'human' bed in one of the adjoining rooms. The moment Marcus' body touched the mattress a smile appeared on his face. He curled himself in to a tight ball and wrapped his arms around his body.

" We will check on him in a few hours. I suppose you should get some sleep as well." Killan smiled at Susan.

She returned the smile with a joy inside her heart she had never felt before. She was wondering if the Minbari would mind if she touched him. She knew Lennier disliked being touched.

Killan sensed her question and extended his hand.

" Thank you. You returned Marcus to me."

" We'll leave the two of you alone. You'll find some food on the table in the corner."

Susan's stomach growled as if in answer. Killan, Tarabas and Lennier left the room, closing the door behind them. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, and planted a kiss on his lips. Remembering her empty stomach, she walked over to the table and tasted some of the unknown fruit. She decided that she liked it and ate until her hunger had vanished.

" Susan..."

She quickly turned when she heard him whisper her name. She was a bit disappointed to discover that he was still asleep. She moved to the bed and lay down behind him. She enveloped him in her arms and rested her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. She kissed the back of his neck and allowed her hands to ravage his hair, until it was one big mess. She felt so relieved! She pressed her body closer to him when she felt how cold he was. She reached for the blankets and covered the both of them. Her hand slipped beneath his shirt to feel his skin and the steady beat of his heart. She knew that she was too emotional to sleep and she was content to hold him, caressing his face and warming his body with her own.

 

Several hours later, she felt him stir. He had turned around in his sleep and she had been studying his face for some time now. She had reached the conclusion that he looked older than he was and that there was an innocence to his face she had never noticed before. Oh, it had been there all along, but she had never wanted to accept that he was special. He was a virgin after all. It touched her deeply that this man had waited for her all his life. Susan smiled. She waited anxiously for him to open his eyes. She wanted to see the recognition in them instead of that terrifying blankness. Her arms were still closely wrapped around him and she gently rubbed his back. She heard him moan when his eyes opened at last.

" Welcome back, Marcus." The words seemed inadequate, but it was all she could manage when she saw the love in his eyes.

Marcus stared into her eyes and hoped that this wasn't a dream. He remembered dreaming of strange colors, the sea and the sky. Definitely not the kind of dreams he usually had. Then everything that had happened to him returned to him in a flash. Bester, the Mind Net, the conversation he had with Killan... " Susan?"

The name was softly spoken; exhaustion was still having a firm hold on him. Her arms were wrapped around him and he relished having her this close to him. " Marcus, why did you go after him on your own? You stupid...!"

He was stunned to see the tears in her eyes, the ache in them and he pulled her even closer, slipping his arms around her waist. " I had no choice. I had to get to him before he got to you. He wanted to take you with him to join the Corp....I saw it in his dreams." He cradled her in his arms. He wanted to place a kiss on her brow, but hesitated. He was afraid that she was still angry with him.

" Don't ever risk your life like that again, Marcus. I couldn't deal with your death. Too many people have deserted me."

" I'll never desert you, Susan."

He gingerly kissed her brow, almost certain that he was crossing a line now that she was mad at him. Her reaction surprised the hell out of him. Her lips closed over his, her tongue following the insides of his lips. He was lost when her tongue found a way into his mouth, teasing his own tongue. " Susan." He sighed her name into her mouth and she deepened the kiss. It felt so good that he never wanted this kiss to end.

" Sorry to disturb you, but master Killan wants to talk to you." Lennier had entered the room without thinking what he might find inside. The young Minbari cleared his throat and waited patiently for their reply. A crimson blush spread over Marcus' face, when he realized that her hands were moving over his bare chest. Susan smiled when she saw his shyness and brushed his lips once more. " We'll continue this later."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 23 OF?

 

Killan watched Susan and Marcus enter the hall. Marcus needed her support to continue walking. Killan had sensed their bonds of love when he had seen them for the first time He gestured towards a chair and Susan helped the ranger to sit down. A bit embarrassed Killan looked Susan in the eye. " I'm sorry, but I need to talk to him privately...."

Susan nodded and tried not to feel annoyed. She wanted to stay close to Marcus, but realized that Killan probably wanted to talk to Marcus about being a Dream weaver.

" I asked Tarabas to show you around. He's waiting for you in the courtyard. Thank you for taking care of this young one."

His words made her smile and she tousled Marcus' hair and a soft curse left his lips. " I'll see you later. Behave yourself, ranger." Susan brushed his lips and turned away from him, smiling when she saw the awakening passion in his eyes. Marcus' gaze followed her until she closed the door behind her.

" Marcus?"

He forced his thoughts away from her and studied Killan's face. The old Minbari was looking thoughtfully at him, as if trying to decide how to start the conversation. " Yes, Master Killan?" His voice trembled slightly, when he remembered the conversation they had shared in his dream while Killan was undoing Bester's manipulation. Only now, the ranger saw the letter in Killan's hands. He spotted the handwriting and a knot formed in the depths of his stomach. He knew that handwriting; it was Sinclair's.

" I received two letters from Sinclair the day he left to travel back in time to claim his position as Valen."

Marcus' eyes grew big when he realized that Killan knew the truth about Valen.

" He told me to read one after he had gone. So I did. The second one has your name on it." Killan shoved the letter over the table towards Marcus. " Read it, child."

Marcus' hesitance showed as he gingerly took hold of the piece of paper. He didn't want to read it. He was sure that his world was going to be turned upside down once more.** Why me? Why can't I have a normal life for a change?**

" Take heart, Marcus. It's not that bad." There was a smile on Killan's face when he addressed the young ranger.

Marcus took a deep breath and started to read.

 

Marcus,

It's been hard on me not to tell you that I'm a Dream weaver as well, but you weren't ready yet for that truth when I left. You need to know that I've seen the future as well as the past. You've a destiny to fulfil. All will become clear in time. The fact that you came to terms with being a Dream weaver has set certain things in motion. The future is not set and we shape our own reality. You'll have to make some important decisions; where do you go from here? Will you stay with the Dream weavers or does your heart belong with the rangers? The answer is yours to discover and I recommend you take some time finding it. You may remember that I told you about the house I had built for Catherine and me? Take Susan there and get your strength back. When you're ready to answer the questions in your heart, send for Master Killan.

Jeff

 

Marcus was baffled. Sinclair never ceased to amaze him.

" He's right, you know?" Killan rose to his feet, gesturing at Marcus to remain seated. Supported by his staff, the Minbari walked over to a window. His brow was worried. He hoped that this young one was going to make the right decisions. Killan had more pieces of this puzzle and Marcus was only beginning to realize that he had to make some choices that were going to affect the rest of his life.

" I don't know what to think anymore. Everything happened so fast." The ranger fumbled with the paper in his hands. He never suspected Sinclair to be a Dream weaver as well. Was that the reason he felt so akin to Ranger One?

" I understand. I'll wait patiently. Go now, find your love and I'll see to it that you'll be taken to Sinclair's house to recover. " Killan faced Marcus. " There is one more thing you need to know. As long as you're in the close proximity of the temple the Dream weavers here will influence you. To some amount you'll find that you're sharing their dreams. Your dreams will be filled with peaceful images of colors and nature. You may already have experienced that."

" I have." Marcus remembered the dreams he had while resting.

" They have a healing influence....You'll recover more quickly here."

** I belong here.** The thought startled him. He had always been reluctant to admit his powers for fear that the Dream weavers would claim him as one of their own. Clinging to the idea that he was a ranger had always prevented him from contacting the Dream weavers, but now that William was back, he realized that he had joined the rangers because of his promise.

" Would you have chosen the rangers if you had not promised your brother to join them? Your life has been one of wanting to do penance for something you weren't even guilty of. " Killan's eyes pierced into the human's green eyes. Marcus felt enthralled by them.

" What do you want out of your life now that William has returned to you? Who are YOU, Marcus? Those are frightening questions, I know....but for your and Susan's sake, you have got to find the answers."

Marcus knew that the old priest was right all along, but he dreaded the answers he would find.

 

The gardens were beautiful and the sun started to set when he found Susan, sitting on the ground, resting her back against an old tree. He sat down next to her, his walk had tired him more than he wanted to admit. Her eyes were clouded and he wondered what she was thinking of. " Susan?" He had no idea what kind of mood she was in and he decided to be careful. She moved her head, until it was resting on his shoulder. Moments later, he found himself caressing the silk strands of her soft hair.

" It's so peaceful here. I haven't felt at peace with myself for years."

Marcus relaxed, she seemed to be in a good mood and took heart. He needed to talk to her. " Do you miss Babylon 5?"

" Yes and no. I miss my friends, but being here with you ....I lost hope when Bester bound your mind." She raised her head, looking him in the eye. " Tell me, Marcus."

" Tell you what?" He stressed the last word.

" I know you too well, Marcus. There is something you're not comfortable with."

Marcus sighed and realized that he was quickly losing himself in her blue eyes. " Killan offered to take us to Sinclair's old house to get some rest. I...need to find some answers which I've been avoiding in the past. Everything changed during these last couple of weeks. William returned, I found your love, Bester, Dream weaving. I need to figure out what it did to me. How it changed me. I need to think."

" I know...."

" Will you come with me to Sinclair's house? I want to be close to you."

Susan eyed him. She could almost feel the inner turmoil he was in. " Of course I'll go with you. You don't think I'm going to leave you, now that we 're together again? I can always kick Garibaldi's butt later."

The ranger grinned and wriggled an eyebrow. " Now why would you want to do that?"

 

Sinclair's house turned out to be very close and it only took them a few minutes to get there. Tarabas piloted the small flyer. Marcus had fallen asleep and Susan watched him. There was something enchanting to his face when he slept. Tarabas landed the plane and carried Marcus into the brick house. There was a little fence around it and flowers from Earth were blooming, sending their fragrances to the still warm evening breeze. The ranger didn't wake, finding himself enwrapped in soothing dreams, he now knew originated from the sleeping Dream weavers in the temple. " I don't know my way around here, so I suppose you had better check out the rooms. There are food supplies in the kitchen. Should you need anything, contact me in the temple." Tarabas laid Marcus' sleeping form on the couch and chuckled as he left.

Susan's eyes had been filled with amazement when she took in the house Sinclair had built. It was like returning to Earth!

Now that Tarabas was gone, she felt an urge to explore a little more. The living room was filled with original earth furniture. She made sure Marcus was asleep and continued her exploration. She quickly found the kitchen, an old-fashioned stove installed there. She opened the fridge and found that it had been filled with human food. She took an orange, peeled it, washed her hands and decided that she liked it here. She quickly found the bathroom.** A water shower and a bath tub.** The discovery made the place perfect and she was looking forward to sharing the bathtub with Marcus. He could do her back, she mused, grinning. Climbing the stairs she wondered how Sinclair had convinced the Minbari to build this house here. She saw two doors, opened the first one and found herself amidst a lot of books. It was a library and her attention moved to the titles. She smiled. She wouldn't be bored while being here. She closed the door and walked over to the second one. She froze in her tracks when she saw the four-poster bed, made of cherry wood.

" Oh boy!"

She was speechless as she sat down and looked around. The walls had been painted in a soft blue color and there was a balcony. She opened the glass doors and looked out over an emerald colored lake. Golden sparkles from the setting sun were hovering over the calm water. Finally she faced the king-size bed. This was the last room in the house. ** Only one bedroom.** She was taken aback for exactly one moment, then smiled. She didn't mind sharing it with Marcus. Her fingers ran over the smooth fabric of the canopy, which was made of a silk like material. The blue and soft golden colors reminded her of the lake outside. She couldn't resist lying down and her body relaxed when it hit the soft comfort. ** I like gardens and big four poster beds.** The memory of his words returned to her, reminding her of their conversation on the White Star. She wondered how he was going to react when he saw this.

She heated some soup she had found in the kitchen cupboard and carried it to the living room. Susan placed the tray on the small table, the two bowls filled with the hot substance. The ranger was still asleep and she gently shook his shoulders, trying to wake him up. " Marcus? I've some soup for you."

His eyelids fluttered and there was a slumberous shade of green in them when he looked at her. " Must have dozed off without realizing it, sorry." Marcus pushed himself into a sitting position and began to take in his surroundings.

" I've never been here before, but Sinclair told me that he loved this place."

Handing him the bowl, she sat beside him. He ate with relish, not sure when he had eaten the last time. A comfortable silence filled the room except for the strange sounds the Temshwee made, when they flew over the beach. She peeked at him over the rim of her bowl. He looked better. The dark circles were growing fainter and his eyes seemed to be free of fever. From the moment that they had arrived at the temple, he had started to make a remarkable recovery. She realized that it must have something to do with Killlan and the other Dream weavers. " You look better, not that tired."

After he managed to finish the soup, she took his bowl and placed it back on the tray with hers. A caring smile appeared on his face. " I feel better. Still a tad tired, but I'm getting there."

Something was bugging Susan and she wondered if he had any answers. " It's strange, but it feels like Sinclair knew we would be coming here. While I was walking through the house, I peeked into some wardrobe closets in the bedroom and they are filled with clothes, our sizes..."

" I think that he knew we would come here someday. Don't ask me why or how....We're talking about Sinclair here....Valen...."

Susan nodded. The Earthforce Captain had always possessed an air of mystery. It was growing darker in the room and Susan had lit some candles before she woke him. She had been amazed to discover that there were no artificial lights installed in the house, except for the kitchen and the bathroom. " It's getting late, Marcus and I'm sure the both of us could use some more sleep." As to stress her words, she yawned, feeling terribly sleepy all of a sudden. An image of the four-poster bed, flashed through her mind and she realized that she wanted to see his reaction to it.

" Yes, you must be exhausted as well." Marcus gently took her hand, kissing her fingertips. The gesture showed the respect and love he had for her. " Let's get some sleep."

Susan pulled him to his feet and led him to the doorway. She extinguished all candles and wrapped her arm around his waist, while helping him up the stairs. The moonlight supplied more than enough light for them to find their way. She felt his sharp intake of breath when she opened the bedroom door.

The big four-poster bed stood there, waiting for them. Marcus was dumbfounded. " Seems to me you got your four poster bed after all. I'll head to my own room now." There was sorrow on his brow when he freed himself from her arms. He swayed on his feet, retrieved his balance and wanted to leave her to get some sleep, when her hands pulled him back.

She made him look her in the eye and she lifted her hand to brush his lips. " There's only one bedroom, Marcus. Seems to me we'll have to share the bed."

" I can sleep on the couch downstairs." Marcus closed his eyes as her hand moved to the small of his back,

leading him to the bed.

" There's no need for that. " She sat him down on the bed and helped him out of his ranger cloak. Unclasping the belt, her eyes looked at him. He was trembling slightly and there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. The tunic joined the cloak and she removed his boots. She gently pushed him down until he was flat on his back and covered him with the comforter. She heard the soft, regular breathing and realized that he had lost his fight to stay awake. She undressed and slipped into the brown nightgown, made of silk and slipped under the covers as well. He immediately reached out for her in his sleep and she snuggled closer to him. Her head rested on his chest and she felt truly happy.

 

Stirring from her sleep, she opened her eyes, feeling the warm sunlight caress her body. She briefly wondered where she was and sighed when she remembered. Marcus' body was firmly pressed against hers and she caressed his strong shoulders, before she got up from the bed. He was still soundly asleep and she wanted him to rest as much as possible. She walked over to the open balcony doors and looked out over the beach. As far as she could see, her eyes only found sand and water. There were no buildings in sight and she realized how shielded this place must be. Sinclair had picked a great spot to build this house. A compelling urge to take a dive into the lake overwhelmed her. She walked over to Marcus. A smile curled her lips when she saw that he was clutching her pillow. She tucked him in and not bothering to change clothes, she made her way to the beach. The warm sand slipped between her toes and she giggled when she felt the breeze tousling her hair. She dropped the nightgown onto the sand and walked into the water. The sun had warmed it and she splashed some onto her upper body before completely going under water. She felt alive, a feeling she had missed since Talia's disappearance. Somehow she knew that she owed the feeling to Marcus....

When he woke, he immediately missed her warm body next to him and groaned. His dreams had been soothing and he suspected that the healing dreams were send to him on purpose by Killan. He forced his unwilling body to get out of the bed and was irresistibly drawn to the balcony. Peeking outside, he wondered about the simple beauty of this place. It

took the ranger some minutes to realize that Susan was taking a swim. His breathing stopped for a second when he saw that she was naked. He indulged himself and looked at her gorgeous body when she turned to swim back to the beach. Marcus considered bringing her some towels. He struggled, reached a decision and went to look for some large towels.

He removed his socks when he stepped onto the sand. He had never felt real sand beneath his feet and for a second, the memory of the erotic dream he had in Medlab, surfaced. He searched the beach and almost expected to see a unicorn appear from out of nowhere. It was his intention to put the towels next to her nightgown and to return to the house to prepare some breakfast. He couldn't believe how much stronger he felt since he had woken up. He managed not to look at her as he dropped the towels next to her gown. Turning to walk back to the house, he fought hard to suppress his sudden arousal. He gritted his teeth and resumed his walk away from the beach.

Susan saw his face when he turned to walk back to the house. It was obvious that he didn't want to infringe on her privacy. There was an expression of anguish and love on his face. It hurt her to see him like this. Making a decision, she called out to him. " Marcus! Stay.!" She walked onto the beach and quickly caught up with him. He slowly faced her, trying hard not to look at her naked body. She covered the little distance between them and pulled him into her arms, her hands slipping around his waist. Marcus lost himself in her embrace. Her eyes held him prisoner and he was unable to stop the arousal he now felt. She purred the words into his ear. " I think it's time to deflower you, Marcus."

 

SMUT-warning NC-17.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 24 OF?

 

Marcus was speechless for exactly 5 seconds. His eyes were fixated on her in bewilderment. She waited for his response, smiling fondly at him. " Deflower me?" He was surprised that he could master those two words at all. Suddenly, he remembered that he told her about him being a virgin.

" Yes, or do you want me to rephrase that? Rob you of your virginity? Get you laid?" She was chuckling when she saw the hesitant grin on his face. Enjoying herself, she continued to tease him a bit. " I'm going to have my wicked way with you...Want me to do that?"

The meaning of her words was finally making its way through his foggy brain. Was she serious or only teasing him? He had pictured this moment countless times and now it had finally arrived, he felt shy. " Yes, please."

This was going to be his first time and she was determined to make it special for him. After all, he had waited for her all his life. She was intent on guiding him, knowing only too well that he was nervous. Considering the blushing ranger in front of her, Susan took one step back, allowing him to look at her naked body. She enjoyed the way his eyes caressed her and she wondered how it would feel to make love to him.

Her body was perfect in his eyes. Her breasts were firm and a single drop of water sat on one of her nipples. Feeling a bit shy, he lowered his gaze, taking in her long legs. A fire started to burn deep within him, the intensity of his desire surprising him.

Susan had a fairly good idea how overrun the ranger must feel. ** I have to do this slowly. He needs to adjust to this new situation. Hell, I would be scared if I had waited my entire life for the right person to come along...only to find that person standing naked in front of me. I'll do this right!** One of her hands moved to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer. She brushed his lips and saw him closing his eyes. She could tell when he lost himself in the kiss. Susan parted his teeth and tenderly explored the softness of his mouth. A tiny moan left her lips, when she felt his hands on her face, caressing her jaw line.

Not sure what to do next, he drew back from her. His clothes were wet by now, but he couldn't care less. He had waited so long to kiss her like this and now it was really happening. He felt self conscious, when she began to pull the turtleneck shirt over his head. Moments later, she pressed her body against his and it took his breath away. The skin-to-skin contact aroused him and the raw emotions coursing through his body were demanding more. His hands tangled in her wet hair.

Sensing his insecurity, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. The ranger looked at the treasure he was cupping in his hands. The soft flesh was calling out to him to caress it. He gingerly moved his fingertips and felt how her nipples grew hard. He calmed himself, at least he tried to... ** Come on chap, don't lose it!** He brushed her hardened nipples with his lips and was surprised to hear her moan her pleasure. He sought out her eyes, they had changed into the darkest blue he had ever seen. Suddenly, he felt her hands on him. They were moving over his back, her fingernails scratching him lightly. He shuddered when her fingers strolled over his chest. She bent her head towards him and then he felt her lips, circling his nipple. She licked the sensitive area and his manhood surged into hardness. He heard himself whimper, when her tongue continued to move down to his abdomen, leaving a trail of bittersweet kisses on his now burning skin.

The expression on his face told her that he was definitely enjoying her exploratory licks and she felt his male response against her middle. Feeling his erection turned her on and she knew that her own moisture was building inside her. She enjoyed seeing him helpless like this. Everything was new to him and she was surprised to find how eager she was to make love to him, to bring him to orgasm. She avoided his navel, knowing how ticklish he was around that little spot. She moved to stand behind him. Lifting his hair, she began to kiss the soft flesh at the back of his neck. She loved his scent and tasting his skin was seductive.

Sensing her body behind him, made him want to feel even more. He threw back his head on impulse. Susan was delighted. In doing so, he gave her even better access to plunder the softness of his throat. She stopped for a moment, feeling his heartbeat echoing in his veins when she pressed her lips there.

He savored the sensation of her lips on his throat. The ache in his loins was tormenting him. Her hands were moving over his arms and shoulders and she turned him around to face her once more. She was so beautiful.

Susan saw his bruised lips and the emerald color of his eyes, deep and passionately. She wanted him so badly! Stroking some hair from his face, her other hand went to undo the zip of his pants. She looked at him to see if he was comfortable with the idea of her undressing him. He nodded weakly, and she felt slight tremors of anticipation course through his body. As Susan removed his pants, she noticed that he forgot to breathe for a moment. A blush formed on his face, when he realized that he was only wearing his briefs. " Susan, are you sure about this?" He craved her, but he had to know for certain that she felt the same way. In his heart he knew she did, but his insecurity got the better of him.

" I want this as badly as you do."

Her red lips moved to ravage his mouth once more and he closed his eyes when her hands slipped underneath the fabric of his briefs. She felt the firmness of his body when she grasped his buttocks. His eyes flew open and he saw a wicked grin on her face, pressing him closer to her.

" I wanted to do that ever since you took that shower in my quarters."

He was still staring at her when she curled her fingers around the waistband of his underwear.

" Yes?"

Marcus wondered for a moment what she was asking him, then he understood. He never expected her to be this gentle and considerate. "Yes." His voice wavered.

She removed his last piece of clothing.

He trembled, realizing that he was stark naked now. He cupped her face in one hand, running his fingers of the other over her abdomen. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her on her lips.

She took his hand and he shivered when he felt the soft curls of hair before she gently pushed his hand further between her legs.

He was taken aback when he felt how wet and hot she was. He sighed the words, looking into her eyes. " Oh, Susan, I envisioned this moment so many times, but now...I'm scared that I will be a disappointment to you."

" You'll never disappoint me, Marcus. I love you so much." She took his hands and kissed his fingertips, like he had done the night before. She tasted her own bodily fluids on him and it aroused her even more. Her eyes dropped and she sighed when she saw the rest of him. He had nothing to worry about or to be afraid of. He was well endowed in her eyes. The tip of his penis pressed into her stomach as she grabbed his waist to feel his skin against hers. She let go of him and lay down on the warm sand, patting the place next to her. " Come here."

Marcus obeyed at once and noticed how pleasant the sand felt on his skin. Her words had encouraged him and he gently took one of her nipples into his mouth and licked it. Her response took him by surprise.

She flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips.

He grinned weakly. This was the Susan Ivanova he knew so well. She had to be in control and he let her. Marcus felt his body tingle, when her hands found his manhood. He whimpered when she stroked him firmly, spreading the moisture from the tip of his penis onto the rest of his shaft. Her tongue traced the inside of his lips. He crushed her to his chest when he sensed her other hand caressing his scrotum. He groaned and couldn't help staring into her eyes. He knew that he should do something to give her pleasure and delight as well, but he was incapable of thinking straight. Unfamiliar feelings of lust rushed through him, when she rubbed her lower body against his shaft, moistening him even further with her own juices.

Susan watched his eyes and was stunned to see them change color. A turquoise color shifted into them and his pupils dilated. He had to be close. She loved the power she had over him. Power? No, she reconsidered her choice of words. Her ability to give him delight was more like it. Feeling his hardness pressed against her softness, made her want more. She knew that her inner folds were soaking with moisture and she was craving release herself. She quickly wrapped her strong legs around his waist and rolled him over until he was on top of her. The moment she pulled him on top of her, he felt the hot wetness between her thighs. His shaft was rubbed against her core with her movements and she spread her legs open further, inviting him to lie down.

She shuddered when she heard the choked moaning coming from Marcus' throat. " I want you, Marcus...." She no longer had the strength to fight her own arousal. Yearning for release, she took his shaft in her hands and guided him into her. The look in his eyes was one of pure passion when he realized what she was doing. Susan felt another wave of moisture hit her core and she knew that she had never been more excited than now.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but was utterly surprised and silenced when she arched her back and he slid deep into her. She was so wet that he could smell her scent. He sensed her tightness around him when she clenched her muscle. A tortured moan escaped his lips when her body moved upwards.

"Marcus, are you alright?"

She pushed the passion inside her momentarily aside, when she heard the pitiful sound he made. There was wonder in his eyes, an ecstasy. She had never seen his eyes draped with such passion and longing like this and she embedded that expression in her memory.

" Yes...I think..." Marcus stroked the damp hair from her brow and asked the question that was whirling around in his mind. " Am I hurting you?"

A smile crossed her features. He was the gentlest and most considerate lover she had ever had. " No, Marcus, you're not, but if you don't start moving, I'm going to hurt YOU!"

The smile she gave him, assured him that everything was all right. Some of the tension he felt, left his mind when he heard her words. He carefully began to move inside her. The sensation of her wet tightness, made him tumble over the edge fast. Feelings of sheer ecstasy were clouding his thoughts as he felt her hands grab his buttocks, pulling him even deeper into her.

Susan realized that he wasn't going to last much longer, when she felt his thrusts becoming frantic and wild. His moaning became husky and then changed into whimpering. She rolled his nipples between her fingers and closed her lips over his mouth. She wanted to make his first time special. She had been in control of her own lust until now, but she felt her need for release becoming more and more urgent. She met his deep and passionate thrusts with her own. She clung to him the moment her orgasm spread through her body, taking her by surprise. She shook in his arms. The ferocity of her orgasm stunned her and her fingernails burrowed themselves in his flesh. When she finally looked into his eyes, she saw that they were glazed and distant. Still experiencing the aftershocks of her own ecstasy, she whispered his name into his ear. She sensed that he was close and wrapped her arms around him, knowing that this experience was new to him. " Marcus, my love..."

The muscles clenching him grew more forceful and he panted heavily as he felt the unbearable tension announcing his impending release. He crooned her name as he came hard, his hot semen filling her. The throbbing of his orgasm overwhelmed him. His entire body screamed out in pleasure and he held on to her for dear life.

She waited for him to return to reality, then rolled him over until they were lying on their sides, facing each other. She felt the loss when he slipped out of her and she draped her leg over his waist. When their eyes met, she sighed. Their lovemaking had been beautiful and she had to make a confession. " Marcus?" Seeing that he was still recovering from his newfound feelings, she paused and snuggled up to him.

" Yes?" His mind seemed to be operating in slow motion, but he managed to whisper a tiny yes. His body was still trembling from the intensity of their lovemaking.

" Marcus....you're a wonderful lover."

" I am?"

She could tell by his tone that he didn't really believe her. " Yes, it's the first time I came like that...."

" It was my first time too, love."

Her face became flustered and she relaxed when he kissed her brow. Susan moved until their foreheads touched and while she gazed into his eyes, she wondered about the man in her arms. " I had this dream some nights ago, even before you told me that you're a Dream weaver...." She grinned and nibbled at his earlobe.

" What dream? I'm an expert in explaining dreams you know."

" I know...I dreamt about a beach like this. You were in that dream as well and you were quite enjoying my nibbling....but it wasn't your ear..."

Marcus felt how flustered his face was getting. He remembered such a dream quite vividly. Was she talking about the erotic dream he had in med lab?

" There was even an unicorn in it, Marcus." She watched his reaction. He stared at her, starting to realize that he had been invading her dreams that time.

" I'm afraid that it was my dream crossing over in to yours. I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to infringe on your dreams."

A similar blush to his, spread over her face when she remembered how much she had enjoyed that dream. " I guess our dreams will be even more interesting now...."

" You mean, because.....we made the beast with two backs?" Marcus relished her baffled expression, not fully understanding the remark.

" What?"

" It's Shakespeare, love."

" Uh....funny man." She placed her head on his chest and chuckled when she heard his stomach growl from hunger.

" Let's head back to the house...I'm getting hungry as well." She took his hand and pulled him up from the sand.

" I really would like to take a swim first. Would you mind?"

" No, Marcus. I'll start lunch and I'll get you when it's ready...alright?"

" Thanks, love."

Watching him as he made his way into the water, she knew that she had found her soul mate after all.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 25 OF ?

 

" Master Killan? She's here."

" Then show her in, Tarabas." Killan sat in the little chapel behind the courtyard and was eagerly awaiting his guest. There was much that needed to be discussed. He watched as she walked towards him. He had never seen her before, but there was compassion in her eyes that made him feel awkward. Their talk wasn't going to be easy and he wasn't looking forward to telling her certain things that had been kept from her. Killan bowed slightly. His back ached and didn't allow him to bow much deeper. " Delenn, thank you for coming this quickly."

Delenn waited for Killan to invite her to sit down. She took a place next to him on the bench and wondered why she was here. " You sent for me, Holy One?"

" Yes, there are things we need to discuss. The time has arrived to set aside all secrets."

The Ambassador wished she knew what he was referring to. She had been talking to William when the message arrived that Killan urgently needed to talk to her and he asked her to come to Minbar. She hadn't been given any reason why and she had felt reluctant to leave Babylon 5 so soon before she would be proclaimed Ranger One. The fact that Lennier had mentioned that the issue concerned Marcus made her change her mind in the end. She still hadn't completely recovered from the fact that he was a Dream weaver. It still hurt that he hadn't confided in her. She concentrated on the old Minbari next to her and concern marked his expression. " I'm here.... what do we need to discuss?"

Killan sighed. He had to find the right tone to set this conversation. " You know that Marcus is recovering nicely?"

" Yes, Lennier told me. I'm glad he's doing well."

How to approach this subject? Killan wondered why Sinclair had chosen him to be his accomplice in this warped puzzle. He was too old for these kind of games.

" Lennier told me that you wanted to talk to me about Marcus?"

Killan smiled kindly at her. He knew that she was strong. She was a leader at heart and the humans were going to need her in the upcoming wars.

" Yes. I need to explain much and I'm not sure how to do that."

" You'll find a way." Killan impressed Delenn. There was something inexplicable about the Dream weaver.

" You know that Jeffrey Sinclair came here, many years ago, to assume his position of Ranger One?"

" I know Sinclair. " Ever since their time-travel adventure, she had been wondering about Sinclair.

" Sinclair traveled back into time to become Valen." Killan's tone was soft when he spoke those words.

Delenn's face betrayed her surprise. " You know that Valen and Sinclair are the same person?"

" Delenn, Sinclair visited me regularly while he was in command of the Rangers."

" He did? I never knew." She was getting nervous for no apparent reason. She realized that Killan had a hard time telling her whatever it was she needed to know.

" Sinclair was, is, a Dream weaver as well."

The revelation stunned her. She had never suspected Sinclair to be one. " You use the present tense when you speak of him."

Killan was pleased that she remained calm. " Dream weavers communicate among themselves by means of dreams. Time is no boundary in the dream domain."

" You're in contact with him?" Delenn rose to her feet, assessing the priest, wondering what exactly was going on here.

" Yes, but that is irrelevant at the moment. You met Tarabas as well?"

Delenn was only capable of nodding. Too much information was heading her way and she needed to focus! " I did."

Killan flinched when he felt her piercing eyes on him. He needed to get this over with. After all, this was the woman who had declared war against the humans when Dukhat died. He had no desire to be at odds with her.

" Sinclair, Valen created this temple to house the Dream weavers. He wanted to keep them safe against.... evil influences. That is why he created the Shaidakin. They were the first warriors to evolve from the telepathic Dream weavers Sinclair encountered and manage to enlist. "

" Evil influences?" She couldn't help echoing the words. He had used such a strange tone in his voice.

" The Dream weavers have two natural enemies. First, there are the Shadows."

" Are you telling me that a Dream weaver is powerful enough to deal with Shadows?"

" While asleep, yes." Killan himself was still trying to comprehend everything Sinclair had told him in the short period of time the human had been on Minbar. " The other enemy is Psi Corps. As Marcus discovered, they hate Dream weavers for the powers they have. These two factions are very dangerous enemies to have."

That was something Delenn understood, but why had she never been told these things? As the prominent leader of the Religious Caste, she had to know! " That still doesn't explain why you sent for me." Calming down a bit, she resumed her seat.

" A thousand years ago, Valen started to train the Rangers, the soldiers of light. That is common knowledge, but not everything that occurred in that time was recorded. He also made the order to gather the Dream weavers. They received a specific training. They became warriors. After a thousand years, there are many more Dream weavers than anyone knows.

There are thousands of us at the present."

" Thousands?" Delenn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Sinclair told me that there would be a time of wars and that time has arrived. Now that you're fighting the Shadows, you'll need all the help you can get. He trained an army of Dream weavers to engage in the war when it would become necessary."

" Why are you telling me this?" There was a knot forming in her stomach and she hated feeling this ignorant.

" Sinclair insisted that I should wait to tell you until...." His voice faltered. Suddenly, he lacked the words to continue.

" Until?" Her mind was trying to deal with this information.

" Sinclair was convinced that the Dream weavers would need someone to lead them through the darkness. This leader had to be a warrior first. A warrior could lead them into a battle, but he had to be Dream weaver as well. Sinclair thought that he could take that position, but it was his destiny to take Babylon 4 back into time and to become Valen. The eternal circle was completed at last. But one of the rangers he trained, was a Dream weaver as well and Sinclair realized that this young one was the "Azharani", the leader the Dream weavers needed if they wanted to successfully fight the Shadows and Psi Corps."

Delenn now understood what was causing the sickening feeling in her body. " You're talking about Marcus, aren't you?"

" Yes, he's going to lead the Dream weavers. The day that finds you proclaimed Ranger One, will be the day that he'll be installed as Azharani."

" Does Marcus know about his? Has he already made his decision?"

" Not yet, but he can't escape his destiny. He's the one we have been waiting for."

" I repeat, why tell me?" Delenn had a hard time believing this, but she knew Sinclair and he was capable of scheming like this. Killan looked her straight in the eye when he spoke once more.

" It was Valen's intention for the Rangers and the Dream weavers to work together as one force against the forces of evil. I need your co-operation in this matter. For you and Marcus will lead this army of light together."

 

Lennier was waiting impatiently for Delenn to emerge from the little chapel when a small group of Dream weavers walked passed him. They were chatting and laughing. What surprised Lennier most was that they were rather young. He had been told that the Dream weavers were almost extinct, but there were over a hundred of them in this temple. A second thought troubled him. These young Dream weavers weren't wearing the traditional Minbari robes. They dressed very similar to Tarabas, pants, tunic, and cape. And there was this pin they were wearing. Tarabas had worn one as well. ** Why do they remind me of the Rangers? They almost dress alike.**

" Lennier? How are you?"

He didn't expect William to make an appearance. Wasn't the Ranger supposed to be in med lab? " I'm fine, thank you. Shouldn't you still be in Doctor Franklin's care?" Studying William, Lennier discovered that the human moved slowly and he looked a little pale, but the grin on William's face was genuine.

" Stephen threw me out. I was having a blast of a time, watching Monty Python's Life of Brian in med lab. I wanted to cheer him up a bit so I sang a part of 'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'. I'm afraid the doc didn't appreciate it and he packed my stuff. So, I'm here. Where is Marcus.?"

Lennier was still trying to figure out what this Life of Brian was all about, when William grabbed his arm and unceremoniously led him to a bench. A few birds flew from the tree, sending off all kinds of strange noises.

" I really dislike Temshwee's. They sound much too chipper."

Lennier couldn't help smiling. " I take it that you're recovering nicely?"

" Yeah, it was just a flesh wound." William grew serious and looked pleadingly at Lennier. " Tell me, what's going with Marcus? Why isn't he here? For that matter, where is he?"

 

Delenn strolled through the gardens, loving the Temshwee's song and considered everything Killan had told her. She never knew about Sinclair's plan to merge the two factions of Rangers and Dream weavers. She always thought of Dream weavers as a reverent group of priests, not as warriors. But Killan was right, she needed all the support she could get if they were to defeat the Shadows. Thinking of Sinclair, she discovered that she didn't know what name to call him. Valen, Sinclair, the names were whirling through her mind. And then this admission about Marcus! She had seen the potential of leadership within the Ranger, but never pondered a different path for him, besides the path he would choose himself.

Marcus was going to have to make some difficult decisions and she knew how he must feel. She had struggled herself, when she had realized what fate had in store for her. Her eyes fell on Lennier and William, sitting not so quietly in a corner of the garden. The Ranger seemed to be explaining something to Lennier, who was looking flabbergasted. What was it about the Cole brothers that made them this lovable?

" Lennier, I'm telling you....You've to come over to my...uh, Marcus' place and have a look at 'The Holy Grail' There is this castle Anthrax filled with maidens who want to be spanked."

Lennier blushed, something Delenn had never seen him do before and wondered what the two of them were discussing. Moving closer, she managed to catch some words..."The knights who say NI,....The Trojan Rabbit, now there's an idea."

" Lennier? William?"

The two men spun around and William seemed to freeze talking.

" Don't stop talking on my account. "

Lennier took this cue to change the direction the conversation had been moving into. He decided that he would rather deal with Marcus than with this madman next to him. " Delenn, how went you talk with Killan?"

Delenn shook her head. " I'm not sure yet. I have to think about the things he told me." As Delenn began to walk out of the gardens, Lennier followed her immediately, trying hard to get away from the William. The ranger was asking him when he was coming over to watch 'The Holy Grail' with him, because 'he needed to loosen up a bit' Lennier shook his head and longed for days gone by.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 26 OF ?

 

Marcus rested his back against the warm rocks and smiled. Swimming had refreshened him quite a bit and although the sun was still shining, he decided to slip back into his pants and turtleneck. He was mentally replaying their lovemaking. It had been better than he thought it would be. Hell, the ranger never considered him having a chance to make love to her in the first place. For the first time in two years he felt truly content. William was back in his life and continued to be the nuisance he had always been. Susan had accepted his love and returned it with love of her own. What more could he possibly wish for? ** Answers to your unspoken questions. Answers which you're afraid of.** A tiny, but persistent voice spoke in his mind. He realized that he had been avoiding finding the answers Killan had asked for. The truth was that he was too scared to go there.

" Marcus? What's gotten you that far away?"

Hearing the concern in her voice made him return to reality. He looked up at her. She had changed her clothing as well and was wearing some loose brown sweats. The sparkles in her eyes took his breath away. She was even more beautiful to him now that they had expressed their feelings.

Susan saw the absentminded look in his eyes and sat down beside him. She felt terribly relaxed. Her body was singing with life and it baffled her. Resting her head on his shoulder, she waited for him to speak. There was something troubling him and she could only hope that he trusted her enough to confide in her.

" Our future, I guess."

Trembling briefly, she gazed into his green orbs. They were still shaded and hadn't yet returned back to their normal color. Their future? She hadn't yet thought about that. This place in time was so perfect that she didn't want to mar it with thinking of what lay ahead of them. " Tell me." She could only be a silent support to him. There were a lot of issues he had to deal with and they were his decisions to make.

" Killan asked me to make a choice, a couple of decisions actually. He asked me to think about what I want out of life, to stay with the rangers or not. Perhaps even joining the Dream weavers here on Minbar. " Suddenly, he looked her in the eye as well. He felt uncomfortable about the decisions he had to make. They would also affect her and the relationship that was growing between them. " I have to know, who I am. "

His pleading eyes begged her for understanding. She understood him so well. She was going through the same process herself. Everything that had happened lately, convinced her of the fact that the hard-nosed Commander wasn't there anymore. When she looked at the mirror this morning after they made love, a different Susan Ivanova had stared back at her. She saw soft eyes, no more lines of suffering crossed her brow any longer. She had grinned when she saw how bruised her lips were and he had left a hickey on her skin. " Trust me, Marcus. Perhaps I can help you sort everything out. You can always talk to me. Just don't shut me out."

" I would never do that, darling." Marcus kissed her gently and their tongues duelled momentarily. He forced himself to stop before passion would arise once more. The questions were too important to ignore.

" What does your heart say, Marcus? Where does it belong? With the rangers or the Dream weavers?"

" It belongs to you and it will always be yours."

Susan poked him in his side, urging him to focus a bit more. She couldn't help making a remark though. " It better belong to ME!"

His smile was a bit sad, when he looked at her. Maybe she was right and she could him help find the answers. Seriousness shone in his eyes and when he rested his head on hers, their fingers intertwined. He relaxed, feeling the warm body next to him. " I joined the rangers because I promised William that I would finish what he had started. If it hadn't been for Sinclair though, I don't know if I would still be alive today. I like what the rangers stand for and I would live and die for the One, but..." His voice grew weak and she squeezed his hand gently or support. " But when I talked to Killan, I realized something that basically scares the hell out of me. I belong with those Dream weavers. I don't know why or how. "

" Seems so me that your heart and your head are fighting their own battle. Your heart tells you that you belong among the Dream weavers and your head clings to the familiarity of being a ranger." She raised her head until she met his eyes.

" Marcus, your heart already has decided, but you're scared because you have no idea what kind of life awaits you if you join the Dream weavers. Why don't you talk to Killan once more?"

Peeking at the expression on her face told him that she was serious. How could he explain the anguish in his soul? " It's like I'm being torn in two." Marcus caressed her fingers and she ran her thumb over his wrist.

" Want me to contact Killan?"

" No, that's something I have to do myself."

There were dark and ominous thunderclouds moving nearer and the blue sky changed to grey.

" We better move back to the house. Looks like we're going to have a storm." Susan started to get up. She hoped Marcus would follow his heart. She had ignored listening to hers for too long. Marcus' whispers barely reached her ear when he spoke out.

" Don't worry, love. I'll find a way for us to be together."

" Is that what you're afraid of? That we will end up apart? Separated?" Susan's hand tangled in his raven hair and she smiled.

" Yes, I don't want to spend my life here on Minbar while you're on Babylon 5."

" I know that WE will find a way, Marcus."

Marcus swallowed. He adored this woman so much it hurt. He slipped his arms underneath her and lifted her in his arms.

" What?"

Marcus grinned and brushed her lips. He liked surprising her. Deep down in his heart, he was an old fashioned romantic. Carrying her into the house, he felt her tremble slightly. " Are you cold?"

" No, Marcus.....It just never stops to amaze me how much you must love me."

 

The confused ranger watched her sleep. Susan only now realized how exhausted she was and he insisted that she took a catnap while he cleaned up the mess from having lunch. She objected at first, feeling it was too early to lie down, but her resistance had been useless. There was no need to watch over her dreams. The nightmares hadn't returned for days. He rose from the bed and walked downstairs. In a corner of the living room was some kind of communication device. It only took him a few minutes to figure out how it worked. He contacted the temple. A young Dream weaver answered him and promised him that Killan would have some time off tomorrow to talk to the ranger. Marcus terminated the contact and sat down on the couch.

The thunderstorm he expected, changed course and only gentle raindrops were falling from the sky. He picked up his tunic and cloak and straightened out the garments before putting them on. He had been a ranger for 2 years now and he didn't want to give that up. But at the same time the Dream weavers seemed to call out to him to join them. He was distracted from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. Marcus smiled. Sinclair must have hated door chimes as well. He almost expected Stephen to show up, complaining that there was no doorbell. Walking over to the door, he wondered who would be able to find them here.

" Marc? Hurry! I'm getting wet out here and I hate it when my clothes are soaked!"

Marcus chuckled when he identified his brother's voice. Then he felt concern. Shouldn't he be in Medlab? He quickly moved to open the door. The picture that greeted him was enough to make the grin on his face return.

" And then they try to tell me that I have to look on the bright side of life! That bright life is hiding behind the clouds. Bloody rain."

" Come inside, Willie. What are you doing here?"

William hung his cloak out to dry and removed his boots. Ignoring Marcus, he made himself comfortable on the couch, examining the unopened bottle of wine on the table. " Would be a shame to leave this untouched."

Marcus could only stare as his brother opened the bottle. William seemed to feel at home here.

" Where is your lady friend?"

" Susan is taking a nap. She was rather tired." Marcus felt distinctly uncomfortable when William's eyes focused on him, observing him.

" Yes, I guess she must be tired. There is something different about you, Marc."

Shifting on his feet, Marcus sat down opposite of his brother. " No more virgin jokes,....damn, I liked teasing you with them!"

His face flustered, the ranger forced himself to look at William. " Well, you don't have to go and tell everyone what happened! Do you hear me? Keep quiet or…"

" Or what?" William watched his brother struggle to find some suitable punishment.

" I'll stick that pike somewhere where it hurts a lot, like your butt."

" Ah, feeling a tad protective are we? Don't worry, Marcus, I 'm not here to gloat or drive you nuts. I'm concerned for you, taking everything what happened into consideration. How are you dealing with everything? Killan told me he wants you to make some choices. Yes, I spoke to Lennier on my way here. He sends his regards. He's a nice fellow, but he never heard of Monty Python, imagine that!"

Marcus' tension began to disappear as he listened to William's babbling. William knew that it would relax Marcus. It always worked. Filling his glass once more, he looked at his brother. Marcus seemed kind of lost, but chuckled when he told his brother to leave the Minbari alone.

" Don't you corrupt Lennier! We happen to like him the way he is!" Marcus reached for his glass and sipped. He wasn't much of a drinker and was careful in handling the alcohol.

" Marcus, let's get serious here. Have you made some decisions yet?"

Rubbing his temples, Marcus wondered why William was here in the first place. " Not really. I made an appointment with Killan to talk to him tomorrow but,.."

William cut him short. He shifted his body and Marcus noticed the brief expression of pain on his brother's face. William's voice was soft when he addressed Marcus. " I can't tell you what to do, but I know that you have to let go of any guilt you might feel for what happened on Arisia two years ago. It wasn't your fault I was left behind. I did notice the look in your eyes every time the subject came up."

Placing the now empty glass on the table, Marcus looked at his brother.

But William wasn't finished yet and continued. " The day that I left Minbar to convince you to join the rangers, Sinclair made the oddest remark. He told me put my trust in you, as he did. It was almost like he knew you even before he met you."

" Knowing Sinclair there is a possibility that he did know things about me."

For the first time that evening, it was William who looked confused " How?"

Marcus felt hesitant to explain to William why he and Sinclair were connected in that strange way. " Killan told me that Sinclair is a Dream weaver as well."

" That would explain a few things....by the way, where is Sinclair? He kind of disappeared, that's what I was told. Delenn is going to be the new Ranger One?" William had not yet managed to figure out what had happened to Sinclair. He heard that he had vanished during a mission. The fact that Marcus sighed and clutched his head, told him that there was more to the story than he knew.

Accepting the fact that William wouldn't shut up before he knew everything, Marcus started to tell him about their mission to save Babylon 4. He wondered how Willie would react to the news that Sinclair and Valen were the same person.

 

The bed was so soft that Susan didn't want to get up. She stretched lazily and she remembered the intimate moments between her and Marcus. Susan was determined to get him some more practice in bed in the course of the day. Nodding her head, she decided that this was the best time she ever had. Unwilling to get out of bed, she untangled her hair with her hands. Marcus had made quite a mess of it earlier. Finally Susan got out of bed and started to brush her hair when she caught voices, coming from the living room. She stopped brushing and went over to the staircase. Susan didn't want to eavesdrop, but when she heard William's voice, her curiosity was wakened. He was urging Marcus to let go of all guilt and she sat down on the floor, listening intensely. Then Marcus took over, telling his brother about the mission to rescue Babylon 4. Her mind drifted back to that day. Marcus had offered to take the station back in time. It had touched her that day and she now realized that she had been relieved when Sinclair told them that he had to do that. Looking back, she would have lost the love of her life, had Sinclair allowed Marcus to take the station back. Susan rose to her feet and moved to the doorway. They were way too caught up in their conversation to notice her presence. Marcus was wearing his ranger cloak once more and he was wringing his hands nervously.

"So, correct me if I'm wrong, but Sinclair and Valen are one and the same? Dear God! I never suspected that." William was wildly shaking his head. What had his brother been up to? He had left the colony to have an interesting life and now it seemed like Marcus was the one who had been dealing with all the dangers threatening them. William was starting to see why Sinclair had wanted Marcus to join them so badly.

" That reminds me.....Sinclair left me a note before he traveled back into time." Marcus searched the pockets of the ranger cloak. He knew he had slipped it in one of his pockets before leaving for Susan's quarters. It had to be somewhere. ”I wonder what he wrote on that piece of paper. Bugger, most have lost it and I promised him to read it!"

Susan took some steps into the room and her voice rang out in the silence when she spoke. "Marcus, don't be afraid to dream. You've nothing to fear from the Dream weaving, but what you bring yourself."

Marcus stared her in disbelief when she spoke those words. " You read the note?"

Susan felt a trifle scared for making that admission, but she nodded. " It fell from onto the floor when you were taking a shower at my place. I didn't intend to pry, but.....it kind of unfolded itself."

Avoiding his eyes, she focused on William's instead. He blinked at her. She was distracted by the gesture and felt a bit awkward.

" Don't worry about it love. I could never be angry with you." Seeing her uncomfortable like this, tore at his heart. Marcus walked over to her and took her in his arms. Susan's voice was a mere whisper.

" Looks to me like Sinclair tried telling you which road to choose. He tells you to dream...."

Marcus hid his face, letting his long dark hair fall in front of it. He didn't want them to see the uncertainty in his eyes. He felt unworthy of all that attention. Then Susan shattered the silence for the second time..

" Marcus, what if Sinclair has other plans in store for you? Things we don't know about?"

Marcus held her close, relishing the warmth her body gave him. He didn't want to think about her words, because he was so scared that there WERE schemes, he didn't know about.

 

" Are we ready to leave?"

The voice startled him for one moment, then the furry creature released some strange clicking noises from his throat. This one was making him very nervous and he wished his brothers were here to help him with the calculations. " Not yet...will be... Zathras needs to be sure calculations are correct... or we'll be stuck in time... Zathras need more time..."

" Hurry my friend, for our time is precious and they are moving in on our friend."

Zathras mumbled something and shook his head. " The One very impatient... Zathras will try..."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 27 OF ?

 

The Hall of Dreams was empty. None of the tilted beds were occupied and Marcus wondered what he was going to say to the ancient Minbari priest. During the night, sleep had eluded him and he had stared at Susan's beautiful face the entire time. Sometimes he had heard sounds coming out of the living room where William was spending the night. He had risen from the bed before Susan or William were awake and he made the way to temple on foot. It took him 20 minutes to reach the temple. The sun was once again shining and the thunderclouds from the night before had vanished. Marcus' mind was in turmoil. There was a serenity in this temple that soothed his confused soul. He recognised the comforting feeling. Sinclair had possessed an air like this, which had calmed him every time he thought he was going mad, thinking of William's death. Waiting for Killan, he looked out of the window. In the distance, he saw the outline of the ranger training centre. Memories flashed in his mind, when he thought of days gone by. He felt like he was closing a chapter in his life, only to start a different one. What had the future in store for him?

" You wanted to talk to me, child?" Killan approached him slowly.

Marcus held his breath. The Dream weaver looked worn and much older since he had seen him the last time. " Yes, but are you feeling alright? You look.... tired."

" I AM tired, child." The Minbari leaned against the wall and studied the human's face. He noticed the changes in the green eyes.

" Then we should have this conversation another time, when you're rested."

The Minbari felt touched when he heard the concern in Marcus' words. Sinclair had made a wise decision in choosing this human. " Child, age is no disease and no use waiting for me to grow young again. We need to talk now." He nodded, urging Marcus to continue the conversation.

" I've been thinking about what happened lately. I realize that I've to make some choices."

" Yes. " Killan refrained from pushing the human ranger into a certain direction. Marcus had to reach a decision on his own.

" Being a ranger means a lot to me, but I know now that I only joined them because I promised my brother to do so. When I was brought here, I had the strange feeling that I was coming home after a very long time. I know that I belong here, but...I don't know how to choose. "

" You can have both, that's the third possibility."

" Both?"

Sensing Marcus' confusion, Killan moved closer and laid a gentle hand on the human's shoulder. This was it, the moment he and Sinclair had waited for. He was old and he desperately needed the certainty that Marcus was going to succeed him in leading the Dream weavers. Marcus didn't understand and his eyes pleaded with the Minbari to tell him about this third possibility. Killan sighed. " The Dream weavers have been trained in the way of the warrior for the past 1000 years. That was Valen's wish. Valen wanted the Dream weavers to aid the rangers. Together they'll fight the darkness the Shadows brought over this universe."

" Dream weaver? Trained to be warriors? I was told that they stayed in temple all their lives."

" Some of us do. The older ones like myself never leave temple. But now the time of war is upon us and the Dream weavers need to do whatever they can to stop the Shadows. Once a Dream weaver is asleep, the Shadows can easily be destroyed. "

Marcus was trying hard to understand everything Killan was telling him. " Does that mean that the Dream weavers are some kind of rangers?"

" Yes, you can look at it that way."

Marcus considered everything he had heard and he knew that his decision as made. " Then I'll join the Dream weavers."

Killan smiled when he heard those words. There was no way Marcus could escape his destiny. Now it was time for the hardest bit of this conversation. “ You'll do more than join them. I'm old and I'll soon pass beyond the veil. I need a successor. You'll lead them as their Azharani."

" WHAT?" Marcus' eyes flashed dangerously, facing the priest. He knew the ancient term Azharani. It meant Dream catcher and prophecy told that when the time was right, the Azharani would lead the Dream weavers into battle.

" You can't be serious! The Dream catcher is said to possess an ancient Minbari soul and last time I checked, I was still human."

" But a human with a very old Minbari soul. You can't fight this, Marcus. Sinclair knew who you were the first time he lay eyes on you."

" No...no..." The words were mere whispers. Marcus was struggling against Destiny's bony hands, reaching out for him. " Why me?" Marcus covered his eyes with his hands. He didn't want to be a leader. Marcus felt Killan's warm fingers on his hands, pulling them gently away. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for some time. Marcus felt how he began to calm down.

" Come, there is something you need to see."

The ranger followed the priest. They left the Hall behind them. Marcus was surprised when they entered another building. He held his breath when he saw several Minbari practising the pike. They all wore green tunics and capes.

" The rangers and the Dream weavers are meant to fight together. They will watch each other's back."

Marcus watched the Minbari practice and his hands itched to extend his own pike and to join them. Suddenly the young Dream weavers sensed that they weren't alone any longer and they stopped the exercise. Marcus felt all eyes on him. He was nervous and wanted to leave, but Killan stopped him. " They need a compassionate leader, a warrior who is also a Dream weaver... We need YOU, Marcus."

Realizing that the Minbari were staring at him, Marcus nodded to Killan. This was the hardest decision and commitment he ever made, but if Killan and Sinclair were certain that he was the one to lead the Dream weavers, he couldn't fight them. The old priest seemed satisfied when he stepped forward.

" Children, our waiting has come to an end. The Azharani has accepted to lead us. I present to you, Marcus Cole."

 

" Master Killan asked me to help you get dressed." Lennier walked into the room, that Killan had assigned to Marcus as his own. The Minbari's gaze was filled with respect when he put the new uniform onto the chair. Marcus turned, hearing Lennier enter the room. Killan had told him that from this moment on he was the new official leader of the Dream weavers. He would be proclaimed as such to the rest of the universe at Delenn's inauguration as Ranger One.

Marcus stared at the uniform and finally touched the smooth, silk fabric. Green pants and shirt and a cape in a slightly darker shade of green, made out the uniform. " No more turtleneck shirts, I guess." Marcus had grown rather fond of those shirts. "Did I make the right decision, Lennier? What if I 'm not fit to be a leader? I don't want to get them killed."

" You were chosen for reasons not known to us. Perhaps you should put your trust in Sinclair's judgement." There was little Lennier could do to sooth the troubled human.

Picking up his new uniform, Marcus looked into Lennier's eyes. " I can get dressed myself, Lennier."

The young acolyte nodded and was about to leave the room when he faced Marcus once more. " It's an honor to know and serve you." Lennier bowed and went to find Tarabas.

Marcus was alone and he began to undress. Reverently, he placed the ranger uniform on a chair. The fabric of his new uniform was sensually soft and seemed to caress his skin. ** It'll take me some time to get used to this.** He fastened the clasp of his cape and looked in the mirror. It was almost like another person was staring back at him. He longed to put the old uniform back on, but the choice had been made and there was no way back. The pin was already attached to the front of the cape and he studied the design; two large green eyes were set against a star sparkled sky. It was the same size his ranger pin had been and he was surprised when he realized that every Dream weaver he had encountered this far, had green eyes. Opening the door, he realized that the time had come to tell Susan everything that had happened to him. He wondered how she was going to deal with his 'promotion'.

Susan was glad to have William off her back. The ranger had been called to the ranger Training Facility and she enjoyed the silence in the house. She hoped Marcus would return soon. In her heart she had always known that he would choose the Dream weavers. In the back of her head she wondered what Sinclair's plans for Marcus were. She was getting used to his elaborate plans and scheming. The sunset was one of very rare beauty and she couldn't tear her eyes away when she heard the soft footsteps in the sand. Without turning around, she knew that it was Marcus. She would recognise his scent, his presence everywhere.

" Susan, love?"

Sighing, she abandoned the golden sea and looked up at the man she had come to love. He was wearing a different uniform. " You made your choice?"

Marcus lowered himself onto the sand, sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close, he felt her soft skin beneath his fingers and he kissed the back of her neck. " Yes." He was searching for the right words to say when she surprised him.

" Lennier told me about you being their Azharani. "

" We'll be able to be together. I'll be stationed on Babylon 5." His fingers found her collarbone and he pressed his lips against her neck, sucking the flesh gently. Her skin turned into gooseflesh.

" Don't you dare give me another hickey! I'll be going back to work in C&C soon and the last thing I want is the crew giving me strange looks because I'm covered in hickeys!"

" Sorry, love."

Her hands were moving over the fabric of his shirt and little jolts of electricity spread through his body. " When do we have to leave?"

" Tomorrow morning, love."

She turned in his embrace, pushed him flat on his back and straddled him. Her hands quickly found him through the fabric of his pants. The look on her face was one of desire. " Then let's not waste one minute of it."

He couldn't agree more when her hungry lips brushed his.

 

Tarabas remembered Killan's last minute instructions as he made sure that Marcus was sleeping soundly. He had escorted Marcus to the White Star's sleeping quarters. Killan had told him that Marcus needed to rest as much as possible. Although Marcus seemed to have made a complete recovery, Tarabas looked at the situation with caution. Marcus had been through a lot and had a tendency to overestimate his strength. Watching over their new Azharani, he felt honored to serve him. As a Shadaikin he would guard Marcus' life as long as he lived.

Susan was harassing the Minbari crew on deck. Lennier tried to convince her to get some rest as well, but discovered that Ivanova was still headstrong. In the end, there was nothing left to do, but to give in. Susan sat down in the command chair and waited eagerly for Babylon 5 to appear on screen. Only now she realized that she had missed the station and her friends. " How much longer?"

" Our ETA is 30 minutes." Lennier was also eager to dock and to get Ivanova off his back. The Minbari wondered where William had disappeared to. William Cole was studying the White Star design. He wanted to learn as much as possible of this mixture of Vorlon and Minbari technology. After his long absence from the rangers for 2 years, he knew that there was a lot of stuff he had to catch up with.

Susan was relieved when Babylon 5 finally appeared on screen. She expected Lt. Corwin to greet them, but it was John and Michael who welcomed her back.

" Susan, it's good to have you back. "

" It's nice to have a place to come home to." Her words surprised both officers and their only response was a nod.

After the ship docked, they split up. William wanted to see Cecilia and Lennier went in search of Delenn. There were a lot of things to discuss and the two of them also needed to start the preparations for both of the ceremonies tomorrow. Delenn would become the new Ranger One and Marcus Azharani.

" Susan, Marcus!"

Ivanova recognized the voices immediately. Garibaldi, Sheridan and Franklin waved at them. She waited for them to come closer. Suddenly she felt Marcus taking some steps back, withdrawing from her. She gave him a curious look and sensed what was wrong. He wasn't sure she wanted the whole station to know that they had become that close. Acting on impulse, she snatched his waist and pulled him close to her. She wanted to make a statement once and for all. Reluctantly, he gave in.

Marcus was touched when she pulled him closer. It had to be hard for her, showing her feelings in public, and he admired her courage. Looking at their friends faces told him that they weren't that amazed. The three of them were grinning.

" Captain, it's good to be back."

" Lt. Corwin will be thankful that he doesn't have to deal with all problems in C&C alone anymore. The guy is about to have a nervous breakdown." Sheridan accepted her hug and gazed at Susan. His second in command had definitely changed. The expression in her eyes was soft and there was a kind smile on her face.

" Then I'll go and help him out. Marcus?" Susan turned and looked at his green eyes.

" Go ahead, love. There is a lot of stuff I need to attend to. Dinner at 2000? My place?" Ignoring Garibaldi's stare, Susan kissed Marcus hard on his lips. There was a grin on her face when she left the docking area.

" Well, Marcus. I think you'll have to fill us in on a lot of things."

" I will, Captain. Can I make one more stop? I'll come to your office."

" Fine with me. I have to pick up Delenn anyway. Michael, Stephen are you coming?"

" Actually....can I borrow Stephen for some time? I need to ask him some questions."

" Why not?" The Captain eyed the young man, no longer clad in a ranger uniform. **Something is different about Marcus. He seems to be more mature, more serious and there is certain strength in those eyes I never noticed before. **

Stephen felt slightly uncomfortable accompanying Marcus to Medlab. The former ranger hadn't given him any reason why he wanted to go to med lab. Stephen also noticed the changes in his friend.

" How is Bester?"

" AH, Bester.... now that's an interesting story." Stephen showed Marcus to med lab 2. The Psi Cop was lying in a bed. " I don't know what went wrong. I operated on the PPG burn and that wound is healing nicely. But it appears there was another injury."

His curiosity aroused, Marcus wondered what injury Stephen was referring to.

" During his fall, he hit his head badly. There was severe internal brain damage and we had to do some surgery. The brain is a very sensitive area to operate in."

The puzzled expression in Stephen's eyes told him that there was more to come.

"After the surgery... he regained consciousness and we did some tests. Although he has the telepathic gene, that part of his brain that made telepathy possible has been severely damaged. "

" Stephen, are you telling me that..."

" He isn't a teep any longer."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 28 OF ?

 

Troubled dreams were whirling around in Marcus' subconscious. They came from the former Psi Cop. The dreams were nightmares in which Bester desperately tried to reach out to Carolyn. " Is he ever going to regain consciousness?"

Marcus couldn't help walking over to the bed. There was a lot of pain in Bester's mind and he was drawn to it. He hated seeing people in pain like this.

" I honestly don't know. The extent of the brain damage is severe. Psi Corps sent me a message that they're coming to get him in a couple of days. Perhaps they can help him. They know so much more about telepathy and how it works."

A sad smile crossed Marcus' features. Bester had tried to trap his mind and now the Psi Cop was caught in a similar situation. Marcus would never forget the pain he endured at Bester's hands, when the Psi Cop tried to make him surrender, but he couldn't stand to see the man in misery like this. He had learned that reaching out for people's dreams had become much easier these last couple of days, even if he was awake. Marcus hid his presence in Bester's dream and began to take control of the nightmare.

Bester stared in bewilderment at his changing surroundings. Instead of the cold cryo storage facility, he found himself sitting in a garden. The nightmare had vanished and in his clouded mind he was wondering why. Bits and pieces of what had happened earlier tried to surface, but there was a barrier he couldn't get through. He had no other choice than to go along with whatever was happening. He realized that he was dreaming and there was something he needed to remember about dreams and a certain Romany, but he was clueless.

" Alfred?"

He turned around and saw the loveliest sight he had ever seen. Her fair hair shone like gold and there was a blinding love in her gorgeous eyes. " Carolyn?" She ran towards him and he opened his arms to catch her. Bliss took hold of him, as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved. She was carrying his child and he gently rubbed her stomach, which was showing her pregnancy. He was happy and all reason to find out why this was happening to him, quickly disappeared.

Stephen Franklin knew that something was going on, but what? Bester's readings had slightly changed, indicating that he was dreaming. The doctor looked at Marcus and saw him sway on his feet. Instinctively, he reached out to catch Marcus, should he fall. " Hey, take it easy! What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't have a bed to spare in Medlab."

Stephen remembered a time, not so long ago, when his friend had been exhausted. He could tell by the look in Marcus' eyes, that he still lacked some of his usual strength.

" I'm fine, Stephen. I just made sure that the nightmares wouldn't return. Nobody deserves to be tortured by them."

" Marcus, have you forgotten what the bastard did to you? God only knows what his plans were for you. If we hadn't gotten in there in time...! Do you remember the state you were in? Susan was hysterical and then you decide to help HIM?" His voice was trembling with disbelief as he confronted his friend.

Marcus stared at the floor. He heard every word Stephen said, but he didn't feel that kind of hate towards Bester any longer. The former telepath was no longer a threat. He looked at Stephen and pleaded with him to understand.

" Stephen, you know that I'm a Dream weaver. Part of that means that I want to help people fight their bad dreams. I had to do this.... It’s who I am. And if I lived only for revenge, that would make me no better than him."

Shaking his head, Stephen placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder. " I think that I'll never understand you." The doctor sighed and focused on his friend. Marcus looked pale and he had definitely lost weight. " Let's forget about Bester for a moment. How are you doing? Last time I saw you, you were a complete mess."

Unable to get away from the doctor's prying eyes, Marcus decided to give in gracefully. While Stephen scanned him, he told the doctor everything that had happened on Minbar. There was an odd expression in Stephen's eyes as he laid aside the scanner and listened to his friend. " So Sinclair is still scheming behind the scenes? Well, on the other hand, I do think you'll make a pretty good leader."

" Thanks, Stephen. Can I go now? I still have to report to the Captain."

Trying to hide his blush, Marcus was almost out the door, when Stephen answered him.

" Just take it easy, Marcus. You're still recovering."

** Take it easy...Someone should tell Sinclair that I need some rest. He's the one who got me into this mess in the first place.**

 

" Delenn? I had a hard time finding you. Why aren't you in the war room? We still have Marcus' report to listen to." Captain John Sheridan's expression was concerned, when he saw the distant look in Delenn's eyes. Something was wrong. Delenn was good at hiding things, but this time she couldn't quite pull it off. The Minbari Ambassador was standing in a corridor, staring at the wall as if it had been animated and had been talking to her.

" Sorry, John. I was pondering some things for the ceremony tomorrow." She saw that he didn't believe her. Glad, that he didn't push matters, she fell into step beside him as they made their way to the war room. Delenn was upset, very upset. She had been on her way to the war room, when HE appeared. One glance had told her that he was furious and he meant every word he said. His words still rang in her mind. * I'm sworn to stop you, Delenn. A religious zealot, trying to fill the power vacuum she created, leading the rangers.....is a bad idea.* Neroon's eyes had been filled with a strange hate and perhaps even jealousy. Delenn knew that Neroon had wanted to lead the rangers into battle. She lacked the courage to tell him that she was going to share that command with a human Dream weaver. In a certain way, the warrior had frightened her. She wasn't scared for her own well-being, but she worried for Marcus. She pretended to listen to what John was telling her, but in her mind she was trying to find a solution. The Warlord had threatened to kill her to keep her from becoming Entil' Zha. She was sure he wouldn't refrain from killing Marcus as well, should the warrior learn about the new leader of the Dream weavers. Neroon was dangerous. During the time he had been a member of the Grey Council, she had learned never to underestimate him. And yet, Sinclair had expressed his faith in the Minbari warrior. Sinclair. The name made her angry. She hardly ever felt angry, but Sinclair's scheming was starting to annoy her greatly. She decided that she would confide in Lennier and perhaps her aide would know a solution. Walking into the war room, she saw Marcus, pacing the room. She had to find a way to disable Neroon. Their future was at stake!

 

Neroon was walking the dark corridors of Down Below. Anger filled every part of his body. The right to lead the rangers was reserved for the Warrior Caste! Delenn had withstood his assault on her integrity and he had wavered for one second. He wanted to believe that she was a power hungry zealot, but the conversation had never given him any proof for that assumption. He had always respected Dukhat's favorite, but he feared the balance between the 3 Castes on Minbar would be disrupted, should she became Ranger One. He slammed his fist into the wall. As if things hadn't been bad enough, he had been told that master Killan had resigned as leader of the Dream weavers. Neroon hissed , when he heard who his chosen successor was. A human! A former ranger named Marcus Cole! These humans were getting too much power and tainted the Minbari purity. ** I'll have to kill them both. That's the only sane solution.** He didn't expect his conscience to answer him.** And in killing them, you'll start a civil war! Is that what you want? There will be blood between the Warrior and the Religious Caste and the humans. The Dream weavers will want to avenge the death of their Chosen One.** Sighing, he wished their Azharani wasn't a human. Killing the new leader of the Dream weavers was bad enough, but now that new leader turned out to be their Azharani. The leader who they had been waiting for, for a thousand

years. Valen had foretold his coming. Killing the Dream catcher would infuriate a lot of Minbari. Even his parents to respect had raised him and, if necessary, protect a Dream weaver. Neroon tried to silence his conscience. ** He is only human. They will not risk everything they've built over the years for a mere human.** But he was having doubts and his mind was only echoing them. ** You know that Minbari souls are being born into human bodies. You were there when they discovered Sinclair owned a Minbari soul. The rumors that Sinclair and Valen are the same......listen to them!** " I will not listen to them!" Neroon hissed the words and stopped walking when his senses told him that he wasn't alone anymore.

" Then why not listen to me?"

Turning around, he saw a human male standing in front of him. The man was no stranger to him. Though they had never met, Neroon knew his name. " Morden, what do you want?" Neroon felt repulsed by the mere presence of the Shadow agent. He sucked in his breath, as he succeeded in making out some of the shadowy shapes, swirling around Morden. He felt the sickening presence of the Shadows and had to use all the discipline he could muster not to do something stupid. He was a warrior, he could deal with this.

" I'm here to offer you a deal. "

Neroon managed to stay calm. He was a strategist at heart and perhaps he could use Morden for his own scheming.

" What deal? And keep those monstrosities away from me!"

The Shadows retreated a bit and Morden smiled his sick grin. " You don't want Ambassador Delenn to take the position of Ranger One. I understand that. The Warrior Caste should lead the rangers. YOU should lead them."

Neroon knew that Morden was trying to play him and pretended not to see through the scheme. He waited for the Shadow agent to continue the conversation, knowing he had to learn everything he could from Morden.

" We'll eliminate her for you, if you do us a favor."

** Ah, here it comes,....what do they want? Why do they need me?**

" We want Marcus Cole dead. "

** The truth at last. They're after the human. Why? Do I smell fear in his words? ** " Why? What's a mere human to you? You can kill him easily. I'm sure your Shadow friends possess enough strength to quickly end his life." Neroon noticed the moment of hesitance in Morden and realized in that second, that they feared the human Dream weaver. The Warlord suddenly remembered another rumor that started to spread, when he left Minbar: the Dream weavers were going to take part in the war against the Shadows. The rumor was about the fact that Dream weavers were able to destroy Shadows when asleep. ** What if this human, this Marcus Cole, IS their Chosen One?** It would explain why the Shadows would turn to a Minbari Warlord for help. Neroon stalled a few more moments, deciding on a strategy. He wanted the Shadows to believe that they had found a new ally in him. That way, he could get them off his back. Neroon's mind searched all possibilities and decided to let Morden believe he had made a new friend. In the mean time, he would seek out this human Dream weaver and see for himself whether or not he was the Chosen One. He realized that his decision implied that he would have to trust Delenn. There was no way out. Neroon would rather die than betray his own people. He would never ally himself with the enemy, the Shadows, never! " I accept. I'll kill this human."

" And we'll also keep our word. Just moments before Delenn will be proclaimed Ranger One, my friends here will draw all life out of her."

Neroon barely managed to hide his loathing. He was relieved when Morden and his abominations left. He leaned against the wall for support. Morden and the Shadows were very keen on killing Marcus Cole. Wondering about this new situation, he made his way to the secluded room where he knew Marcus Cole would be preparing for the ceremony. He would test the human.

 

“The One is worried. Why?" Zathras watched the fabled Minbari leader pacing the corridor. The both of them had witnessed the conversation between Morden and Neroon.

" I've seen the future my friend and I meddled so much that it has become unstable. I no longer know the outcome of this war. Neroon agreed with Morden's proposition. If he succeeds in murdering Marcus, this war will drag on for too many years. We'll have to make sure that Delenn and Marcus aren't going to be killed."

Valen's fingers caressed the two pins he wore on his brown robes. He had committed himself to the rangers and the Dream weavers ages ago. He feared for Marcus' life. The Dream weaver was destined to play an instrumental role in defeating the Shadows. " Zathras?"

The furry creature crooked his head and waited for instructions. " Yes, Zathras ready..."

"I want you to go to Tarabas. We'll need his powers to deal with Morden and his associates."

" Zathras will go..." Zathras turned to leave, then returned. The clicking sounds coming from his throat grew louder before he addressed the One. " Zathras does not understand... what must Zathras say to Tarabas? Zathras wished Zathras was here to help Zathras."

Valen smiled kindly and explained his plan to his friend. As he watched Zathras leave, he heard the alien mutter to himself, strange noises contorting the words for seconds. Valen knew that Zathras would do what he was asked and drew his hood over his face. There was a fairly good chance that he would run into people he knew and he couldn't allow his friends to discover his presence. The pike slipped in to his hand and he hoped that he wouldn't have to use it against Neroon. Valen knew that he could defeat the Minbari warrior, but Neroon would be much more useful if he could be convinced to join their cause.

 

The little room was filled with candles and the fragrance of incense. A tilted bed stood in the centre. Marcus was nervously pacing the room. He wished Susan could be here as well. After the debriefing, they had shared dinner and then Tarabas had led him here, explaining that it was tradition for the Azharani to seclude himself before the ceremony. Marcus knew that he was supposed to meditate, but his thoughts were one big mess. He still didn't think he was worthy to be their Azharani. Forcing himself to calm down, he lay down on the bed. He didn't want to admit how tired he was. Ever since Bester had trapped his mind in the Net, he felt sleepy. A part of him was trying to tell him that he needed more rest to deal with everything that had happened lately. Stephen had been right when he admonished his friend to take it slow. Closing his eyes, he mused about the fact, that even while he was awake, he could sense the dreams people had on Babylon 5.

Garibaldi was blindly staring at the security tapes. He had been busy all day to help set up security measures for the ceremonies tomorrow. So many things had happened during the day. When Susan and Marcus had returned the Chief had been stunned to hear about this Dream weaving business. He didn't quite understand it, but it didn't worry him. He was still wondering about the evident changes in Susan and Marcus. Garibaldi had never seen Susan act on her feelings after Talia left. And then Marcus. He looked different in his new uniform and it had been the first time that Marcus had refrained from babbling or irritating the hell out of him during a meeting. Garibaldi realized that he needed some rest, when his eyes started to slam shut.

It seemed that there were no walls holding him back and Marcus' curiosity won out. When he felt that Garibaldi had fallen asleep watching the security monitors, Marcus chuckled and couldn't help playing a little trick on the Chief. He knew of Garibaldi's fondness of cartoon characters, and although Marcus didn't watch cartoons, he knew some Loony Toons characters. Marcus knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but Garibaldi had irritated him a couple of times and this was payback. He carefully entered the Chief's dream and chose one Toon.

Michael had been enjoying his little catnap, until a high-pitched voice woke him from his slumber.

" What's up, doc?!"

The Chief's eyes flashed open and he was flabbergasted to see Bugs Bunny, jumping up and down in Stationhouse. There was carrot dangling from his mouth and the large eyes were watching him. "What?" Garibaldi was about to get to his feet when the large rabbit jumped on to his lap and started to feed him bits and pieces of the carrot. " You, get off me!” He tried to get the rabbit off him, but Bugs responded by tickling the Chief. Tears were streaming down Garibaldi's face when the tickling suddenly stopped. Michael felt the sudden lack of weight on his body as the rabbit jumped off him, and out of the room. The Chief tried to compose himself. Still wondering what had happened to him, he detected a soft, seductive voice coming form behind him.

" Michael? Honey? I definitely need a backrub."

Swirling around, he halted. His eyes grew big when he identified the cartoon figure, sitting in a chair behind him. Her legs were resting on the table and her large eyes, beckoned him to come closer. Betty Boop was smiling at him. " This is impossible!"

" Don't worry about that." Betty rose from her chair and checked her much too short dress.

Garibaldi sank into his chair. He loved Toons, as long as they weren't in his dreams. ** Hey, hold on, I'm dreaming, ain't I?**All of a sudden, he started to realise what was going on and he just knew who was behind this. His eyes flashed open, to awake for real this time. " I'm going to get you for this, Marcus! You can count on that. Payback will be hell!"

The Dream weaver was a bit disappointed when the Chief woke up. Marcus heard Garibaldi's threat, still being connected to the now awakening Chief. Marcus was sure that Garibaldi would find a way to get even with him for this stunt, but at the moment that threat was the least of his worries. Opening his eyes, the smile on his face froze. Suddenly, teasing Michael was history as he discovered that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. A Minbari, of their Warrior caste, was stalking him. Marcus knew that the warrior wasn't supposed to be here. There was a cold glow in the Minbari's eyes that froze the blood in his veins. He tried to get up from the bed, fiddling for his pike in the process, but the Minbari warrior was faster. Strong hands slapped the pike from his fingers and pinned him down to the tilted bed. Marcus told himself to remain calm, but he trembled when he stared into the cat like eyes. The warrior's voice was rough and firm when he spoke.

" So, human, you're supposed to be Valen's Chosen One? We'll see."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 29 OF ?

 

Valen hurried down the crowded corridors, praying he wouldn't be too late.... He would never forgive himself, should Marcus die at Neroon's hands.

Neroon studied the human's face and was briefly taken aback when he saw the deep green eyes all Dream weavers possessed. The human was trying hard to hide the fear he felt, but Neroon saw through the mask. ** So, he's afraid...but the real question is; why?** Neroon was surprised that he didn't enjoying seeing the fear in those eyes. Other than the fear, there was something else hiding in those green orbs. Feeling very humble all of a sudden, Neroon realized what it was; compassion. " Who are you?"

Marcus barely managed to whisper the question. The Minbari's hands were firmly clasped around his throat and he was afraid that he was going to choke. He struggled for air, but realized that it was in vain. His body fought the intruder, but the Minbari was so much stronger.

" I'm Neroon and I'm here to stop Delenn. The Warrior Caste will not allow a Religious leader to claim a command that belongs to them. The humans are gaining too much influence on Minbar. I'll kill her first, then I'll come back for you."

Waiting for Marcus' reply, he strengthened the hold he had on the defenceless human. ** You shouldn't be doing this to a Dream weaver, human or Minbari. When will you listen to the whispers of your heart?** Neroon grew angry, when he heard that inner voice berating his actions. He felt ashamed that he was doing this to Marcus, but it was the only way he knew to uncover the truth.

Marcus intensified his attempts to break free. One of Neroon's hands was still choking the life out of him, the other one had caught his hands and immobilized him. Marcus had to find a way to warn Delenn, to protect her, but he realized how utterly helpless he was. Minbari were generally a lot stronger than humans and he knew that Neroon could strangle him within seconds. " I'll...not...allow you...to kill her!!" Panting the words had exhausted Marcus and he was about to faint,

when Neroon slightly loosened his grip on his throat. Marcus' body fought for air and he succeeded in looking at the warrior, wondering why he was still alive.

Neroon was pleased in a strange way. The human seemed sincere. Not that the former ranger had any choice. Neroon was certain that Marcus Cole expected to die and such knowledge made it hard for anyone to lie. " Why? You're no longer a ranger? What is she to you?"

" A living being.....If I can save her life, I will.....I was taught....the second principle of sentient life is....," Marcus had no more breath left to end the sentence. There was simply no air left in his lungs and he started to gasp for oxygen. His sight was turning black. He welcomed the darkness, for it meant that this torture would shortly come to an end. He didn't expect Neroon to finish the sentence for him.

" Sacrifice."

The Minbari was hovering above him and Marcus remembered everything he had ever heard about the former member of the Grey Council. The fight between Neroon and Sinclair had become a legend amongst the rangers. Delenn and Neroon had quarrelled in the Grey Council...He tried to remember more, but the lack of oxygen made it hard to focus. Suddenly, Marcus realized that Neroon was intensely watching him. Why?

" How did you trick master Killan in accepting you as Azharani? Did you drug him? Intimidate him? Tell me!"

His resistance had been growing weaker and he knew that he had no chance against Neroon. Marcus closed his eyes, thinking of Susan. He would never again hold her in his arms. ** Please forgive me, my love.** The question Neroon was asking him, seemed unimportant now that he was losing consciousness, but Marcus managed to breathe an answer. " He chose me... I'm not worthy..."

Neroon felt how Marcus stopped fighting him and released the human's hands. He removed his hands from Marcus' throat and Marcus fought for air immediately. Marcus clutched his throat, coughing, fighting to stay conscious. The Warlord had his answers. He believed the former ranger. The fact that Marcus had offered his life to save Delenn's had touched Neroon's heart, a heart he thought of as cold and hard. Neroon turned his back on Marcus and was determined to find Morden. He was going to make sure that the Shadows and their puppet were going to stay away from Delenn and Marcus.

Marcus didn't know Neroon's intentions. Fear was clawing away at him. Marcus was terrified that the Minbari was going to kill Delenn. He didn't have his pike, but that didn't hold him back. He flung himself from the bed and found that he was wobbly on his feet. He managed to cover the distance to Neroon and wasn't aware of the fact that he screamed at the Minbari warrior, as he attacked him. " We live for the One, we die for the One!"

Neroon realized too late what was happening. The human had looked like he had been on the verge of passing out and the Warrior didn't expect the attack. He never thought that Marcus would try and stop him. Acting on impulse, he blocked Marcus' attack and in doing so, sent the human into the wall. Neroon heard the loud thud when body and wall made contact and he cursed himself for not holding back. Humans were fragile in his view and he hoped, that he hadn't injured Marcus. He would never forgive himself for hurting or killing their Azharani, now that he had accepted the truth. Perhaps there was a way that he could help Marcus and Neroon wanted to hurry to his side, when the door suddenly opened. Neroon's first thought was that Morden and his Shadows had come to end what he had started. Then he froze. Neroon recognised the voice that spoke to him in a determined tone.

" If you have hurt him, I'll set aside the rules I created and kill you personally, Neroon."

" Sinclair?" Not able to push his body forward, Neroon could only watch how the Minbari ran towards Marcus. The Minbari checked the human's vital signs. A sigh of relief went through the room as he found a pulse.

" I'm not Sinclair, not anymore." The Minbari rose to his feet and faced Neroon.

The warrior briefly considered that he had lost his mind, as he saw the distinct Minbari features on a face that still bore the characteristics of Ambassador Sinclair. " So, it's true??" Neroon had never been able to believe that Sinclair and Valen was the same person.

" Yes, I traveled back in time and used the same device Delenn did. I am Valen."

Hearing that holy name, triggered something inside the warrior. He fell to one knee and realized how stupid he had been. There was no more doubt in his mind that Marcus was Valen's Chosen One. Neroon wondered how he could have been so stupid, so blind? " I was blinded by jealousy. I wanted to lead the rangers myself. Did I hurt him?" Neroon rose to his feet and was hesitant to approach Valen or Marcus. He knew he was to blame if the Dream weaver had been hurt.

" He's unconscious, but he's strong. He'll be fine. " Valen lifted Marcus in his arms and placed him on the tilted bed, trying to assess if he could trust Neroon. Valen remembered the fear he had felt, when he saw how Neroon had sent Marcus flying through the air. He was afraid that he had failed his friend. His first instinct had been to protect Marcus from the Warlord, but when he saw Neroon's facial expression, he knew that it had not been Neroon's intention to strike the human. He was relieved to find that he hadn't misjudged Neroon in the past, when they had fought. There seemed to be very strong sense of honor in Neroon's soul.

Marcus moaned, when he felt hands lifting him. The only thing he could think about was, that he had failed Delenn. He hadn't been able to stop Neroon. His chest hurt and he shifted position on the bed to lessen the ache. His mind was trying to get to the surface of consciousness, but the blackness pushed him down again. He smiled briefly as he heard Sinclair's voice. Marcus figured he must have hit his head when Neroon smashed him against the wall. That was why he was hearing things.

The two Minbari looked at Marcus, when they heard the stifled laugh. Valen's heart went out to the former ranger.

" Neroon, call for the doctor and stay with him until the med team arrives. I can't be found here. " Valen eyed the Warlord. He hoped that Neroon had made his choice for once and forever. " I trust you Neroon...."

" You can trust me. I won't disappoint you."

" I hope so, otherwise I'll come back and kick your butt back to Minbar." Some of his old Earthforce humor surfaced and he smiled when he saw the serious expression on Neroon's face. The Minbari had pulled through. As Valen left the room, he knew that Neroon would die defending Marcus or Delenn, if necessary.

Neroon alerted Medlab and was told that it would take them some minutes to get there. The doctor instructed him to keep Marcus from moving. As long as the extent of the damage wasn't clear, Marcus had to lie still. Thankfully, Marcus didn't move and Neroon kept a close eye on him. Slowly, the Minbari was starting to realize and accept what had happened in this room during the last ten minutes. He had hurt the Azharani, when he had smashed him against the wall and then Valen had appeared from out of nowhere to help his Chosen One.** Valen... I know the truth now... we're of the SAME blood and heart. ** He studied the lines of suffering on Marcus' face. He had wronged this Chosen One. Neroon didn't know what to do or say when Marcus opened his eyes.

Opening his eyes hurt more than he thought it would and he wished he had kept them closed in the first place. Neroon was still hovering above him and Marcus knew he couldn't fight him. He was too weak, the Minbari had won.

“ If you have to kill me, end it quick."

" Don't be afraid. It was never my intention to hurt you. You surprised me."

Marcus was astonished. That wasn't the answer he expected to hear. " So, you're not going to kill Delenn?"

" No, I'm not going to kill either one of you. Now rest, I think you took a pretty bad blow." He used the same tone when explaining something to his little daughter, the only person who had meant something to him until now. Neroon hardly understood the transformation he was going through. All anger seemed to have disappeared and his only concern was for this human. He realized that Valen had given him something he had missed since his beloved wife had died in childbirth. He had been given a new purpose in life. His dedication to fight for what was right was once more guiding his actions, instead of the cold hatred and jealousy he had been feeling these last days.

Now that he wasn't in any apparent danger any longer, Marcus felt the pounding ache in his chest. Neroon still made him feel uncomfortable, but by looking into the Warlord's eyes, he could tell that he wasn't in danger. Marcus felt sick, he had to throw up. It seemed that the meal he'd shared earlier with Susan was fighting its way back.

" What's wrong?" The concern in Neroon's voice was real.

Marcus wondered about the change of heart the Warrior must have had. Marcus doubled over on the bed and emptied his stomach. In the meantime he was surprised to sense Neroon supporting him, making sure he wasn't going to suffocate.

Neroon felt truly useless. There was nothing he could do, except to make sure that Marcus wasn't going to choke. He sighed the moment the med team entered the room.

Stephen had no idea what had happened. The only thing he knew was that a Minbari had called a med team to help Marcus Cole. Signalling his assistants, he walked over to Marcus, who was still throwing up. " What happened?" Stephen eyed the Minbari, who was helping Marcus. He was sure that he had never seen him before and he wondered why the man was here.

" We had an misunderstanding. I accidentally knocked him down. I forgot how fragile you humans are. "

" What, a misunderstanding....?" Stephen didn't believe the Minbari. He peeked at Marcus, who had stopped vomiting. Neroon was still supporting him, helping him to remain sit upright. " Marcus? Is he telling the truth? " ** Or else I'm going to get Michael up here to throw him into the brick.**

" He's speaking the... truth... a misunderstanding."

" Alright, let's get you to Medlab, before you pass out again. I want to run some scans and do some tests. You don't seem too badly injured, but I want to be sure."

Marcus nodded weakly. He was fighting to stay awake. A furious voice spoke out from behind him. He was glad that the anger wasn't aimed at him. " Neroon! "

Delenn took in the situation in front of her and realized what must have happened.

" I can explain, Entil'Zha."

Delenn halted, when she heard him call her Ranger One. Only hours ago, he had been willing to kill her to prevent her from leading the rangers. "This had better be good, Neroon." Walking over to Marcus, she noticed the foul stench and greenish color on his face. She gently squeezed Marcus' clammy hand, when she addressed Stephen Franklin.

" How bad is he?"

" I expect him to have some bruised ribs, but he looks fine to me. I'm going to check him out in Medlab. You'll take care of him?" Stephen motioned to Neroon, who was waiting to explain everything to Delenn.

" I will, doctor."

Marcus was placed on a gurney and Stephen wondered what it was about Marcus that got him into trouble time and time again. Marcus finally surrendered to the darkness and passed out.

 

Delenn and Neroon were alone. Sheridan had insisted that he be present during their conversation after he learned that Neroon had threatened to kill her and Marcus, but Delenn had refused. She needed to do this her own way. Listening to Neroon's explanation, she tried to remain calm. When he mentioned the presence of Valen, she gave him a distressed look. He seemed honest, but she had a hard time believing him. After hearing him out, she walked over to Neroon, looking straight into his predator like eyes. " Is this the truth? Did you really see and talk to Valen? How do you know it was really he?"

" I recognized Sinclair's voice, his eyes. There is no doubt in my mind that he traveled back in time, to use the device that turned him into a Minbari. The first time I met him, it struck me that he talked like a Minbari."

Delenn was quiet for some minutes, pondering the impact Valen's presence could have had in this time. Apparently he wanted to make sure Marcus was unharmed. Knowing Sinclair, she admitted that there was a chance that Neroon WAS telling the truth. Facing Neroon one last time, she spoke in a firm tone. " I welcome your change of heart, Neroon, though I must confess I don't know why you changed your mind. If you're truly intent on fighting the Shadows we must use the contact you had with Mister Morden."

" I understand. In my opinion, he WILL try to murder Marcus."

" Then we'll just have to be one step ahead of him. Neroon, you have my permission to go. You know what must be done."

" I'll track Morden down and,...deal with him."

Shivers ran down her spine, when she heard the deadly determination in Neroon's voice. The Warlord wasn't going to rest until the danger had been dealt with.

 

Zathras had trouble locating the Shaidakin. He found him at last in Delenn's quarters, discussing the ceremonies, which were going to take place tomorrow. He was repeating the message Valen had given him over and over again in his mind, afraid that he was going to forget it. He nervously pressed the door chime.

" Yes? Who's there?"

Zathras didn't recognize the male voice and shrugged. " Zathras... need to talk to Tarabas... very urgent. Zathras was sent by the One..." He hoped that would be sufficient to let him in. Standing here in the corridor didn't appeal much to him. He was attracting quite some looks and he knew Valen wanted to keep a low profile.

Inside the room, Delenn couldn't help jumping up from the couch where she had been sitting, talking to Tarabas. She beckoned Lennier to open the door. " So, it IS true what Neroon told me!" Delenn watched as Zathras hesitantly entered her quarters. The odd looking alien crooked his head and locked eyes with the Shaidakin, recognising his clothing.

" Ah, Zathras pleased he has found you...The One says this is very urgent...."

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying to recall the message he was supposed to deliver.

" Who are you?" Tarabas had no idea what this furry looking alien wanted from him.

" Zathras traveled back in time with the One..."

It was Delenn who interrupted him, realizing that Tarabas didn't know the Zathras' brothers. " Zathras is an...associate of Draal, who is charge of the Great Machine on Epsilon 3. He accompanied Jeffrey Sinclair into the past. " Delenn looked at Zathras, understanding dawning in her eyes.

" You and... Valen returned here?"

" Yes, the One very impatient, very worried."

Tarabas registered the information in a detached way. He needed to stay calm and couldn't let emotions cloud his view. What is really true? Had Valen made that trip forward?

" The One warns Tarabas that the Shadows are moving against Marcus Cole." Zathras used the same words Valen had. He was proud that he managed to memorize them. He understood the concern in Delenn's voice when she stared at him.

" The Shadows? There are Shadows on this station?"

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 30 OF 33

 

"Take it easy, Marcus. You were unconscious for half an hour. " William watched his brother as he tried to rise from the exam bed. Marcus looked ghastly pale, and there was a strange expression in his clouded eyes. William exchanged a questioning glare with Stephen Franklin, who was checking the results of the scan, while keeping one eye on Marcus.

Marcus was desperately trying to remember what had happened before he passed out. Why was he in Medlab and why did his chest hurt like hell? He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Images drifted back into his mind, as he began to remember. Neroon, the Minbari warrior had slammed him against the wall. Then when he woke, the warrior had supported him while he literally spilled his guts. Confusion washed over him as he remembered the awkward apology Neroon had offered him, that it hadn't been his intention to hurt him. Neroon had promised not to kill Delenn and Marcus' troubled mind calmed down. William and Stephen were looking at him and he felt safe, now that he wasn't alone any longer. Neroon, sneaking up to him like that, had shaken him badly. Why hadn't he heard the warrior enter the bloody room?

" Marcus? Talk to me. Are you alright?" ** This must be the first time that I'm actually asking him to talk to me, instead of trying to shut him up.** Stephen mused about Marcus and decided that he liked the babbling fool. But they needed to do something about the time Marcus spent in Medlab. He was still recovering from everything that happened to him earlier and now some Minbari warrior smashed him against a wall. That definitely wasn't going to aid the healing process.

" I think I am, but my memory is kind of blurry. What happened?" Marcus tried to push himself into a sitting position, but sucked in his breath when he felt a sharp pain piercing his chest.

Stephen looked concerned when he heard Marcus hiss due to the pain. " Be careful, Marcus. Your ribs are severely bruised. I had to bandage them."

Marcus felt the bandages around his chest and sighed. He simply wanted some rest. Why did everything need to be this complicated and painful?

" Susan and the Captain are on their way. She was rather concerned when I contacted her." Stephen watched Marcus close his eyes. He looked weary and the doctor wondered why Marcus had been alone in the room in the first place. Wasn't Tarabas supposed to be his guardian?

" I can't leave you alone, can I?"

Marcus' head dropped to his chest, hearing Susan's tense voice. She dashed into the room and when she was close enough, she gently took his hand into hers. Marcus peeked at her face to see in what kind of mood she was. Her eyes were big, but there was no anger in them. He relaxed, perhaps he could get off the hook easy. " It wasn't my fault, Susan. I don't know how he got in there. I never heard him enter the room. I should have heard him sneak up to me. I'm trained to detect an intruder while asleep. "

William's voice rang through the room as he addressed his brother. He had an idea why Marcus hadn't noticed the intruder. " Marcus, were you dreaming? Perhaps you were too caught up in that dream to pay attention to what was going on around you?"

All of a sudden, Marcus remembered Garibaldi threatening him that he was going to get even with him for putting the Toons in his dream. He nodded. " I was dreaming, that might be it."

John Sheridan had been listening to the conversation and decided that it was time to take control of this situation. He had to make sure that neither Delenn nor Marcus was hurt in any way. He should have taken charge some time ago. This was his station after all! " That's it! It seems to me that we need to take action. Susan, you're confined to your quarters and Zack will stay with you. I'll make sure that there will be security guards stationed at your door, just in case anyone decides to come after you to get to Marcus. "

Susan wanted to protest, but Marcus squeezed her hand. She stared into his eyes and she knew what he was asking her. He wanted to be sure that she was safe. Reluctantly, she nodded her approval. She heard Marcus sigh in relief.

" I'll take it upon myself to look after Delenn and I instructed Tarabas to stay in his guest quarters. He will be watching all three of you, telepathically. Should anything happen, he can act immediately," John said.

It sounded like a good plan, but Susan wondered who was going to watch over Marcus. Sheridan seemed to anticipate that question, when he stepped aside to allow Garibaldi to enter med lab 2.

"And Michael will be keeping an eye on you, Marcus."

The Dream weaver clutched his head, forgetting his bruised ribs and not counting on the pain the movement created. He looked at Garibaldi and expected to see a grin on his face. After all, this was his chance to get even with him. Marcus was surprised to see an expression of concern in the Chief's eyes. Well, perhaps it wouldn't be that bad to have Garibaldi as a baby-sitter.

Susan kissed Marcus goodbye and ignored the whistle of approval Michael gave them. Throwing a dirty look in Garibaldi's direction, she left the room. Zack was waiting for her to take her home. The Captain left as well, eager to get to Delenn's quarters to see that she was safe. William lingered a little longer, urging his brother to be careful. Marcus tried to smile reassuringly at William, but the ranger didn't buy it.

During the next hour, Delenn, Lennier and Tarabas came by, accompanied by Sheridan. The Captain wasn't planning on leaving Delenn's side, until everything had been sorted out and resolved. Tarabas looked uncomfortable. The Shaidakin felt bad about his failure to protect Marcus and he swore that he would keep some mental taps on Marcus all the time from now on. This wasn't going to happen again!

Marcus sensed how miserable Tarabas felt and tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault. But Tarabas knew that it had been his mistake, no matter what Marcus said. Stephen chased them off, telling them that Marcus needed the rest. Marcus shivered, when he realised that he was left alone with Garibaldi, to watch over him.

 

Tarabas had to make one more stop before he could settle down in his assigned quarters, close to Marcus and Susan. He understood the need for him to stay somewhere central so he would be able to get to any of them, should they be in trouble. It wasn't hard for him to locate Neroon.

The warrior felt the presence close to him. He had been trained by the best and he lived up to his reputation.

" Show yourself."

Stepping in front of Neroon, Tarabas studied the Minbari's face. They had met before. "We meet again, Neroon."

" Tarabas." Neroon circled the Shaidakin, carefully choosing his next words. " You should have protected him better."

" I know, the fault is mine. That's why I'm here. I need your help. I can't guard the three of them on my own."

" But you know that it is the Azharani they're after. You should concentrate on him."

It was the truth and Tarabas acknowledged that. He hoped that Neroon could be convinced to help him. " I know, but I also have to worry about the Shadows moving in on him."

Neroon nodded, remembering Morden. He had been searching Down Below during the last couple of hours, but he had been unable to get back into contact with Morden. Assessing Tarabas, Neroon realized what it was, that the Shaidakin wanted from him. " You want me to guard the Azharani's life? Are you sure about that? I almost killed him. "

" I know you, Neroon. You'll die fighting, defending him. You are a warrior. I, on the other hand, could do much more if I was able to chase the Shadows without having to fret about him."

Realizing Tarabas had a valid point, the warrior nodded. " I'll do it. You better take care of Morden. If I get my hands on him, he will die a slow and painful death." As the warrior turned to walk to Marcus' whereabouts, he remembered the first time he and Tarabas had met. The human had been caught in some Mind Net and Killan had ordered him to bring the human to him. Neroon had served old Master Killan for two years as part of his training. Perhaps that was why he had wanted to test Marcus Cole, to see if he would be a true leader to his people. Neroon had always had a kind of soft spot for Killan.

 

Garibaldi watched Marcus struggle to get up from the bed. It had been Michael's intention to get back at Marcus when Sheridan asked him to watch over the Dream weaver. The Chief hadn't forgotten about Bugs Bunny and Betty Boop in his dream, but his intention to tease Marcus faded, as he heard of the attack on Marcus and his injuries. He had to admit that the dream hadn't been that bad, that it would justify serious payback. Michael walked over to Marcus and wanted to help him to get to his feet, when Marcus froze. There was a worried expression in his green eyes. " What's wrong, Marcus?"

Damn, it had not been Marcus' intention to show his hesitance that clearly. The truth was that he expected the Chief to play a trick on him to get even for that dream. " You must be mad at me... You know, about the dream. I should apologize for that." Marcus stared at the floor. It had been such a nice idea at the time. He should have known better. Now, he had to pay the price for invading the Chief's privacy.

There was a silence and Garibaldi's blue eyes studied Marcus. He had to admit that he considered Marcus a pain in the ass at times, but he also thought of him as a friend. It was easy to see that Marcus was going through a difficult time and Garibaldi knew that the young man needed to know that there were people watching over for him. " Don't worry about it, Marcus. In retrospect... it was kind of 'entertaining'." Michael watched his friend and saw how Marcus relaxed. This time, Marcus accepted his help and together, they made their way out of med lab. The Chief wanted to play it safe, so security guards followed them.

" Where are we going? This is not the way to my quarters?" He had a hard time trying to figure out what Garibaldi's plans were.

" The first place they'll look for you, are your quarters. I asked William to stay at your place in case someone shows up. I'm taking you to my quarters. You'll be safe there and it will take them some time to figure out where you're hiding."

It was the sensible thing to do, but Marcus wasn't looking forward to hiding in Garibaldi's quarters. It would be another invasion of his friend's privacy, but he realized that he was in no position to make demands. His ribs were killing him and he needed to get off his feet. Luckily, Garibaldi's quarters were just around the corner. Marcus knew that he had started to lean heavily on Michael. He was so bloody exhausted.

Punching in his door code, Michael signaled the security guards to hold their position in the corridor. He eyed Marcus. The Dream weaver was trying to catch his breath, the walk had drained him. " Just hold on one more minute, Cole." The door slid open. " Lights, normal setting." Garibaldi looked at Marcus and knew that he would be most comfortable lying down on the bed. The Chief remembered the pain broken or bruised ribs caused from own experience and dragged Marcus towards the bed. " Just lie down and rest, Marcus."

Opening his eyes, Marcus nearly choked when he saw a big picture of Daffy Duck, hanging over the bed.** And I thought I was weird!** He wanted to make a remark about the picture, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to aggravate Garibaldi as long as he was his guest. The bed was soft, but he still cringed when he slightly moved his body.

The Chief noticed the expression of pain on Marcus' face and searched his pocket for the painkillers Stephen had given him, in case Marcus would need them. Filling a glass with water, he took two pills out of the vial and sat down on the bed, next to Marcus. The young man was still awake and Michael noticed his clenched teeth. " Take these, Marcus. Doctor's orders."

Marcus complied and tried to sit up. He managed to get on to his elbows and swallowed the painkillers.

"Now be a good boy and get some sleep, or at least some rest. Tomorrow will be a tiring day and this might be the last chance you get to relax."

Lying down, Marcus nodded to his friend. " Thank you, Mister Garibaldi."

" You can call me Michael, you know."

" Alright Michael, thanks."

Amused, Garibaldi watched Marcus slip into a restful slumber. He realized this was going to be a long night. It was midnight and he needed to get some rest himself. After he secured his door with extra passwords, he settled down into a comfortable chair. The security guards would be watching the corridor the entire night. He trusted his men and he hoped that Marcus was going to stay out of his dreams this time. A gentle snoring emanated from the bed, telling Garibaldi that Marcus was soundly asleep. Good, the medication worked. He hadn't bothered to tell Marcus that the painkillers also contained some mild sleeping medicine.

 

Valen was undecided on his course of action. It still bothered him that he never had the chance to say goodbye to Michael in person. Yes, he had sent his friend a message when he left with Delenn to save Babylon 4, but it felt inappropriate to leave his comrade in arms like this. He paced the small room, he had rented in Down Below. Zathras was at Delenn's quarters and Valen savored the time alone. It gave him the perfect opportunity to think. He froze in his pacing as he made his call. Drawing the hood over his face, he went to look for Michael. This time, he was going to do things right.

He didn't expect the security guards in the corridor, watching the Chief's quarters. The only reason for security being there, was that Marcus was inside Michael's quarters. Valen wavered momentarily, but the guards had already detected his presence.

" Who's there?"

" My name is Valen and I need to talk to Mister Garibaldi. Please check if he can see me." Valen decided to see if he could get to Michael the easy way. He had no desire to knock the guards out cold with his fighting pike. The officer seemed uncomfortable, but contacted Garibaldi nonetheless, using the hand communicator.

Inside, Garibaldi moaned, when the irritating sound the hand communicator made, woke him from his sleep. Checking the time, he noticed that he had been asleep for exactly 4 hours. Why couldn't they just let him sleep in the middle of the night? The soft snoring reminded him of the fact that Marcus was resting in his bed and a quick look told him that his friend was still asleep. Garibaldi could hardly imagine how exhausted the former ranger must be. " Garibaldi go and this better be good!" He knew that his men would only contact him if something important happened, having trained them well.

" Sorry to disturb you, Chief, but there is this guy who wants to see you. Says his name is Valen."

"Valen?" All awake of a sudden, he remembered what John and Delenn had told him about Sinclair traveling into the past to become Valen. Deep down in his soul, he had never believed that story. His curiosity peeked, he walked over to the door. He had recognised the voice of the officer stationed in the corridor. As the door opened, he saw a figure, dressed in the traditional cloak Ranger One would wear. Stepping aside, the figure entered his quarters. The door closed and the figure threw back his hood. Michael had to reach out for the wall to support him as he recognised his visitor. The face had changed, but the eyes were the same. His eyebrows were gone, but the Minbari features couldn't hide the man he had known for so many years. This was Jeffrey Sinclair.

" Hello, Michael. It's been too long."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 31 OF 33

 

Sinclair quickly discovered Marcus, asleep in Garibaldi's bed. His senses told him that Marcus was soundly asleep and he would make sure that his protégé slept through the entire conversation. This was something personal between he and Michael.

" Jeff, is it really you? You've definitely changed."

" I know. I'm not sure if coming here was such a good idea after all." Studying Michael's shocked face told him that his old buddy needed some time to recover from seeing him like this.

" No, I'm glad you did. I wanted to talk to you. After you left that message...." Michael walked over to his couch and Sinclair followed him. Sitting down, the two old friends observed each other, trying to figure out where to go from here. So much had changed between them. " So, they did tell me the truth...You went back in time and used that machine to...become Valen?"

" Yes, I had no choice. I wanted to tell you when I came aboard, but I knew that you would insist on going along and time-travel is dangerous. In the end, you would have died of old age. I couldn't allow that, my friend."

Michael wondered who was sitting opposite of him. Sinclair or a stranger? He still couldn't believe that his old friend was sitting on his couch right now! It felt so comfortable talking to Sinclair after such a long time. " I know, you were concerned for me, but I would have liked the opportunity to talk to you before you went back in time. It seemed... like a definite goodbye."

" Nothing is definite, Michael. I'm here now, aren't I?"

" Yes, and I bet that your being here has everything to do with our friend over there."

Sinclair smiled when he looked at Daffy, knowing only too well that Michael was referring to Marcus. " Still fond of cartoons, Michael?"

" Not Daffy, Marcus!" Michael smiled, turning the joke on his old buddy. Sinclair's face grew serious, seeing the pain on Marcus' face as he stirred in his sleep.

"Marcus...this will be hard on him. I hate having to do this to him, but the Dream weavers need a leader. It's his destiny." Getting up from the couch, Sinclair walked over to the bed and watched Marcus sleep. Some strands of hair covered Marcus' face and he stroked them back. He didn't mean to speak aloud, but the words slipped out anyway. " If I had a son, I would want him to be like Marcus. He's a good man, Michael."

Moving up from the couch, Michael went to stand next to his old Captain. Hesitantly, he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. " He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

" Yes." Sinclair was reluctant to get into the matter. Some things were better left unspoken. Marcus WAS important to him. After using the device, he had been transformed into a Minbari. Valen accepted that the Minbari worshipped him like some kind of demi-god and Marcus was someone who reminded him of the person he had been once. He hadn't realized how close the two of them had become, until he had taken Babylon 4 back in time, knowing what lay ahead for Marcus. Writing that note had been the only way he knew, to try to ease Marcus' mind. There was no reason for Marcus to fear his destiny.

" I'll look after him, if he means that much to you."

Strangely touched, he turned to look into Michael's eyes. It meant a lot to him that his friend offered to protect Marcus. No more words were needed between the two of them. Garibaldi cursed, as his hand communicator went off.

" Never lets you finish a sentence or end a thought, does it?" Sinclair sounded amused.

Michael continued to curse and tapped his link. Why couldn't he just have one minute of peace? " Garibaldi, go."

" Eh, Chief, you have another visitor. It's a Minbari, called Neroon."

Michael exchanged a look with his old friend. Sinclair read the question in his eyes and nodded.

" You can trust Neroon. The warrior will not harm Marcus. We had a little confrontation while I was still ambassador on Minbar and I think he is a man of honor."

He didn't question his old friend's decision and as the door opened, Neroon strode inside. Garibaldi could tell that the Minbari was uncomfortable. He didn't come closer, as if waiting for permission to approach them.

Neroon studied the two men in front of him. He never expected to run into Valen for a second time. The mysterious Minbari leader was seated on the bed. One of his hands rested on Marcus' brow. Starting to feel like an intruder, Neroon wanted to leave again, but halted as Garibaldi's link beeped once more. Not able to stay quiet, Garibaldi practically shouted at the link as he answered the call.

" Garibaldi here. What is it this time?" It was obvious that he was starting to lose his patience.

" Chief, you're needed in Stationhouse. We're receiving several reports of disturbances in Down Below and Zack can't leave the Commander alone.... We need a commanding officer in here." The Chief of security sighed. He was faced with the same dilemma. He couldn't leave Marcus alone either. What if these disturbances were just a distraction of some sort? At that moment, Valen rose from the bed and managed to catch his friend's gaze.

" I can't stay here, but Neroon can. You can trust him, you know." Valen saw how Garibaldi wrestled to come to a decision.

" You're sure about the Minbari?"

" Yes, I know him."

The warrior had listened to their conversation. While still keeping an eye on Valen, Neroon addressed Garibaldi. " I'll be honored to guard his life. No one will get close enough to hurt him." His gaze shifted to the human in the bed, who was still asleep. Neroon saw the uncertainty in Garibaldi's eyes.

The Chief came to a decision and nodded. " Alright, you stay with him. Make sure no one gets in here. I'll get back as soon as I can."

" Do not worry. He WILL be safe." Neroon bowed slightly as Valen passed him.

Drawing the hood over his head, Valen looked at Marcus one more time. He had hoped to have a last chance to talk to his friend before the ceremony. Now he needed to find another way. He would contact him in his dreams later.

As the door closed behind the Chief and the former Captain, Neroon slipped his pike in to his hand. He had been trained to be prepared for any kind of attack and being this cautious had saved his life a couple of times. Neroon walked over to the bed and laid his hand on Marcus' chest for one moment, till he was certain that the human was sleeping deeply and his breathing regular. Feeling ashamed for the way he treated Marcus earlier, he sat down, cross-legged, on the floor next to the bed. In an attempt to set his mind to rest, he tried to meditate.

Time... How many hours had passed since Mister Garibaldi, no Michael, had made him rest in his quarters? Feeling a bit groggy, Marcus felt the comfort of the soft mattress beneath his back. He slowly opened his eyes. The dimmed lights were just bright enough to light the room. Yes, he was still in Michael's quarters. Trying to prop himself on to his elbows, he couldn't keep back a sharp hiss caused by the pain of his bruised ribs. A sudden movement close to the bed drew his attention and he expected to see Garibaldi, not... Neroon!

" Are you alright? Do you want me to contact your doctor?"

Marcus was forced to lie down again, as his ribs ached. " Where is Michael? Why are you here?" ** And why did I sleep that long? Must have been those darn pills!** He felt cold and Neroon's presence made him edgy. He vividly remembered Neroon choking the life out of him earlier.

" Your friend was called away and I'm here to make sure you're safe."

" Great, another baby-sitter." Marcus wished they would stop treating him like a baby. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Apparently, he was stuck with Neroon as his 'guardian'. He attempted to get into a sitting position for a second time and didn't expect to feel Neroon's hands gently pulling him up till he sat upright. " Thank you." Why was the warrior this helpful?

" Is there anything else I can do, Azharani?" Sensing Marcus' uncertainty, Neroon used the title on purpose to show him that he accepted him as the new leader of the Dream weavers. He wanted to make up for his earlier behavior. Feeling Marcus' eyes upon him, Neroon answered the questioning glare. Some kind of silent communication passed between them and Neroon saw the change in the Dream weaver’s eyes. He could swear that he read forgiveness in those green eyes.

" Let's forget that...misunderstanding...we had. And if you really don't mind doing me a favor, you could fix me some tea, if Michael has some that is."

Neroon walked over to the kitchen unit and had no problem preparing the tea Marcus asked for. He carried the mug over to the bed and handed it to Marcus. The heat from the hot water warmed Marcus' hands and he cautiously sipped the tea, trying to avoid burning his tongue. Neroon was undecided for a moment, then pulled up a chair and sat down, watching the Dream weaver drink his tea. The silence between them became uncomfortable and Neroon attempted to break the ice by pointing at the strange picture above the bed. " Who, what, is that?"

Marcus grinned. There was a lot Neroon had to learn about humans and telling him about Daffy Duck was a good way to get started.

Neroon tried to comprehend what the human had told him about beings like Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and other 'Toons' as Marcus called them. He hesitantly returned Marcus' grin. " You humans are a strange people."

" I know."

The tea had been thirst quenching and Marcus placed the mug on the nightstand. He was tired. Checking the time told him that it was 05.30 hours. Taking another nap was very appealing to him. Marcus told the Minbari to get some rest himself. A moment later, Marcus' eyes closed.

Neroon got up from the chair and covered the Dream weaver with the comforter. He felt relieved now that the Azharani had forgiven him. These humans baffled him time and time again. It had started with Sinclair surprising the hell out of him as they came to blows and Marcus' capacity for forgiveness stunned him. Neroon had never counted on the human being concerned for him and thus urging him to get some rest as well. Neroon paced the room, hoping Tarabas was successful in his pursuit of Morden and the Shadows. His instincts were telling him that if Morden wanted to make a move, he would do that before the ceremony. Once Marcus was declared Azharani, the Dream weavers would become a force to be reckoned with.

 

Resting his body on the bed made Valen realize that he was getting old. He lacked the strength of his youth ** Well, I turned 1049 this year. I'm entitled to feel tired.** He closed his eyes and years of training allowed him to fall asleep immediately.

In Garibaldi's quarters, Marcus shifted in his sleep, feeling the sharp pain in his chest. Something was different in his dreams. It felt like someone was trying to contact him in the dream domain. He found himself sitting in the garden of the Ranger facility on Minbar and grinned. Why always here? Why did they drag him to this place when someone wanted to talk to him in his dreams?

" Marcus? Can we talk?"

He didn't have to turn around to know, who was standing behind him. " Of course, Entil' Zha Sinclair."

Valen couldn't help grinning. Marcus was in for a big surprise. To the best of his knowledge, Marcus hadn't yet seen him as Valen.

Hearing the movement behind him, Marcus crooked his head and stared,....at whom? This was a Minbari, but the eyes, the voice.....They were definitely Sinclair's. He was truly confused when the man sat down beside him.

" I'm Valen." Seeing Marcus' bafflement, urged Valen to assure his friend that everything was all right. The green eyes staring at him, grew wide and Marcus tried to get up from the bench to bow before the fabled Minbari leader. " No need to do that, Marcus. We're old friends after all."

Gentle hands prevented Marcus from rising and all he could do, was to stare at the transformed man next to him. He knew that Sinclair and Valen was the same person, but to actually see him, alive....A moment later, Marcus felt Valen's hand on his arm.

" Marcus? Are you all right? You look deadly pale."

"It's just.....seeing you like this."

Valen smiled. He remembered how stunned Neroon and Michael had been when they had first seen him. Marcus trembled slightly and Valen felt even more protective of his friend. No Shadow was going to harm Marcus, he promised

himself. " We need to talk."

Marcus was still recovering from the shock and simply listened. He felt so privileged that Valen had chosen to reveal himself to him. Marcus lowered his eyes, feeling very humble in the presence of his mentor. " Yes, Entil' Zha...or how do you want me to address you? Entil' Zha seems hardly appropriate at this time."

Valen realized that Marcus was overwhelmed by this experience and smiled at him. " Valen will do. Took me quite some time to get used to that name." Precious time was slipping away and Valen realized that he had to get to the point quickly.

" Marcus, I need to talk to you about your abilities."

" My abilities? About me being a Dream weaver?" Marcus focused on Valen's eyes, trying hard to forget that the man next to him was considered a demi-god.

" Yes, and your other gift."

Raising his eyebrows, Marcus stared at Valen, totally puzzled. What other gift was Valen talking about? ** No more surprises please, I can't handle them. I'm already on the brink of losing my grip on reality.**

Valen knew what was going on his young friend's mind. He had questioned himself whether he should tell Marcus or not, but it was better that Marcus heard this from a friend than have to discover everything himself. " You can also get into people's dreams when you're awake, can't you?"

His eyes grew wide as Marcus nodded. He had wondered about that himself, but had been too afraid to question the reason why he was able to do that while still being awake.

" Your powers are getting stronger, now that you started to use them. Your ability has been asleep for all these years. You'll find that you can also reach out to their souls. I'm not saying their mind. You aren't a telepath and will never be one. You mustn't be afraid, Marcus. This gift will help you defeat the Shadows tomorrow when they move in on you during the ceremony. "

Trying hard to deal with all this information, Marcus closed his eyes. He felt how Valen moved his hand and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

" I chose you for a reason, Marcus. You're strong and you care. Those are two qualities a leader needs. Look at me."

Marcus was reluctant to look at his old friend, so Valen reached out and cupped his face in his hand, forcing Marcus to face him.

" At the ceremony, Morden and his Shadows will try to assassinate you. Neither Tarabas, nor Neroon have the power to stop them, only you can do that by no longer resisting your destiny. If you need my help, you know how to find me, talk to me."

"The dreams..'

" Yes, I'll always be here, waiting for you, should you need me."

Valen rose to his feet and Marcus moved to stand next to him. He didn't want Valen to leave him alone.

Sensing his feelings, Valen looked at him one more time. " Have faith in yourself, Marcus,...and yes, you can trust Neroon."

While speaking those words, Valen's shape started to grow foggy and Marcus raised his arm, trying to hold on to the form, but it vanished completely in mere seconds. He felt all alone and abandoned, until he realized that someone was telling him to wake up. He reluctantly complied.

It was Neroon who was trying to wake the young Dream weaver. He became concerned when Marcus' breathing turned shallow. Marcus had been talking in his sleep and mentioned Valen a couple of times. Neroon figured that Valen was visiting the human in his dreams. Staring in to Marcus' green eyes, he marvelled about the wonder in them.

" I spoke to him... to Valen. He told me that I could trust you."

Neroon nodded. " You can trust me, Azharani. I won't betray you."

Feeling strangely rested, Marcus propped himself back on to his elbows and managed to sit up, without Neroon's help. Now that he had decided to trust the warrior, he had to go all the way. " Valen told me that Morden and his Shadows are after me, that they will try to kill me during the ceremony today."

" I'll not allow them to hurt you. There are a lot of people out there, who are dedicated to protect you. Neither the Rangers, nor the Dream weavers will give up without a fight. "

The words Neroon spoke reassured him, but Marcus didn't want to put anyone in danger for his sake.

" Tarabas contacted me. He and master Killan will arrive soon to help you prepare for the ceremony."

Looking up at Neroon, Marcus saw the expression of respect in the warrior's eyes as he spoke Killan's name. Somehow, the Minbari must have sensed that inquiring look.

" Killan is my grandfather. I should have listened to him, years ago when he tried to enlist my help in their search for the Azharani, but I didn't listen and you almost paid the price."

All of a sudden, Marcus was viewing the warrior in a different light. " He's your grandfather?"

" Yes, but I'm not the firstborn, so to answer the question in your eyes; I'm not a Dream weaver."

Their conversation came to an abrupt ending when the door chime announced a visitor. Seconds later the door slid open and Tarabas and Killan entered the Chief's quarters. Marcus realized that telepathy had been used to gain access to the room. Both Killan and Tarabas bowed deeply and Killan's eyes sparkled as he discovered that Neroon was helping the Azharani to get up from the bed. Killan felt pride when he realized that Neroon had allowed himself to find the truth at last.

" It's time to begin the preparations."

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 32 OF 33

 

" What kind of preparations?" Marcus didn't like the smile on Killan and Tarabas' faces. They were definitely enjoying themselves at his expense.

" Just some things you need to know before we go out there." Tarabas placed a golden colored vial on the table and beckoned Neroon to bring Marcus over to him. The warrior complied and supported the Dream weaver while walking him to the chair. Neroon sensed Marcus' pain and gently eased him down into the chair. The warrior didn't like the paleness on Marcus' face and realized that Marcus was in desperate need of rest. But time was of the utmost importance and they couldn't waste any of it. Neroon took one step back and exchanged a look with his grandfather. Killan looked at him with an all-knowing smile on his face. Neroon bowed slightly to the ancient Dream weaver and watched how Tarabas uncovered a cloak from the bag he had been carrying.

" We decided that Delenn would have her ceremony first. You will not attend that inauguration. Once her proclamation is official, she'll disappear into the crowd. There is no need to expose the both of you to danger at the same time. There'll be some hundred Dream weavers on the station who have come to pledge their alliance to you. They'll speak for the thousands of other Dream weavers out there. The ceremony itself is fairly uncomplicated. I'll speak the words that will proclaim you as my successor and you will accept. It's the end of the ceremony, which will be hard on you. To prove that you're the Chosen One, you'll be put to sleep. All Dream weavers will join you in your dream domain. Only then, will they accept you as their leader. Do you understand?"

Marcus swallowed hard. He had to do what? " I don't know if I can do that...Can I?"

Killan saw the self-doubt in Marcus' eyes. This young one had so much to learn. " Marcus, you have only just begun to discover the true extent of your powers. To you, it will be child's play. Believe me."

It was hard for Marcus to accept Killan's words as the truth. Marcus didn't have the same confidence in his ability that Killan, or Valen for that matter, had. Tarabas held up the deep green cloak. It bore a great similarity to the Ranger One cloak, only the color differed. Marcus got to his feet and managed to slip in to the cloak with Tarabas' help. The Shaidakin immediately straightened out the garment.

"It fits perfectly, like it was made for me." Wondering about the material, Marcus' fingers examined the fabric. The pin was already attached to the cloak.

"It was made for you, Marcus. A thousand years ago, Valen ordered two cloaks made. One was for the Entil' Zha of the Rangers. The other garment had to wait for 1000 years to find its owner, the Azharani. "

As Marcus sat down again, he watched Killan open the vial. He peeked inside and saw a strange green substance. Killan dipped his long finger in the substance and approached him.

" Close your eyes, Azharani."

Reluctantly, Marcus did as he was asked. He trusted Killan, but wished he knew what was going on. He didn't expect to feel Killan's finger at his temple. The ancient priest moved over his eyes and Marcus felt the warm substance on his face.

" You can open your eyes now, Marcus."

Wondering about what Killan had done, he accepted the small mirror, Tarabas handed him. The green substance started at one of his temples, covered his eyes and nose and ended at the other side of his face.

" The sign of the Azharani." It was Tarabas, who offered the explanation.

Marcus felt strange. The green substance tingled where it touched his face. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the nod of approval Killan gave him.

" He's ready. The hypnotics will claim him quickly, we must move now. Delenn's ceremony has almost come to an end."

Neroon and Tarabas moved to steady Marcus, who had started to sway on his feet. Neroon knew that the green ointment contained strange chemicals, only used by the Dream weavers to put their Chosen Ones into a trance. The stare in Marcus' eyes was directed inward.

 

" Congratulations, Delenn." Susan hugged the Minbari warmly and smiled as she saw the pride in Delenn's eyes. Delenn had been afraid that Neroon or another Minbari of the Warrior Caste would try to stop her from becoming Ranger One. But the ceremony had taken place without disturbance. Delenn felt strange, wearing the ancient cloak. Her small fingers briefly caressed the Ranger pin.

" Thank you, Susan. I hope you and Marcus will be happy once all this is over. To have such a threat hanging over your head...." It was obvious that Delenn cared for her two friends and Susan appreciated it.

" I feel confident that everything will work out just fine. Delenn, do you know what will happen during the Dream weaver’s ceremony? I have no idea what to expect." Waiting for Delenn to answer her question, she straightened out her uniform jacket. A few strands of her hair slipped in front of her eyes and she tucked them away behind her ears. She knew Marcus loved to see her with her hair down. She hadn't seen him since yesterday in Medlab and she desperately needed to know that he was fine. She missed him so badly. She had tossed for hours, missing his warm and firm body next to hers in bed holding her.

" The ceremony? If I remember correctly, master Killan will do most of the talking. Only near the end, Marcus will take over. I'm afraid I don't know too much, Susan. It has been 1000 years since this ritual was performed for the last time."

Susan watched her friends gather around the two of them. John was smiling, proud of his love. Stephen was looking tired and worried. Zack and Garibaldi were in charge of security and always close. There was an unholy smile on Michael's face and Susan still had trouble believing that Valen was on the station, looking out for Marcus. Michael had been so serious when he told her of Jeff's little visit to his quarters. Susan sighed. Somehow, she felt comforted by the idea that Sinclair was here and on their side.

" Susan, look!" Stephen poked her gently in her side to get her attention.

Wondering what he was talking about, she followed the direction of his stare and nearly doubled over when she saw Marcus being led into the room by Killan, Tarabas and Neroon. The green paint around his eyes intensified the expression in his spellbound eyes. His green orbs seemed to be burning. " Marcus? What?" Forcing her way through the small crowd, she was stopped by Killan before she could get to Marcus. Killan's smile was kind, but serious.

" Don't worry, my child. Marcus is fine, but under the influence of mild hallucinogenic substances which will wear off after the ceremony. It's a temporary state. It's necessary for the ritual."

" He will not recognize me now?"

"No, his subconscious is on a different plane, but I'm sure Valen is keeping an eye on him. You have to put your trust in Jeffrey Sinclair."

Momentarily stunned, Susan realized that Killan knew everything there was to know about Sinclair.

Marcus heard strange voices, severely disrupted voices. He didn't recognise any of the faces he saw and everything around him seemed to move in slow motion. Something was happening to him, but what and why? How to fight it, did he have to fight it? Closing his eyes allowed him to focus on a more subconscious level. There were pictures swirling around in his mind of thousands of Dream weavers. Each one of them approached him respectfully, bowed and pledged him allegiance. Then another one stepped forward to promise the same thing. Somehow Marcus knew that this wasn't just a dream, this was something else, something much more profound.

//Azharani? It is time.//

Recognizing Tarabas' voice in his mind, he didn't resist as Tarabas and Neroon walked him to the small stage in the next room. Susan watched him with pain in her heart. Practicality won her over and she checked for her PPG. All officers carried their guns today, in case someone would attack Marcus Cole.

Killan observed the small crowd and noticed the security guards present. Susan was standing near the Chief of security. The old Minbari could tell that Delenn was nervous, hanging on to the Captain's arm. Everyone felt the tension in the room, but Killan sensed something else as well. He was surprised that Neroon seemed to pick up on it as well, staring into the same direction. // Old friend, you're here as well? To see the fulfilment of your prophecy?// Killan knew that Valen was present and relaxed slightly. With so many people who were ready to defend Marcus, he started to feel safe. But was he safe? Was that feeling not just an illusion?

// You knew I would be here, Killan.// The message was short and Valen could only send it to Killan because the Dream weaver and telepath helped him.

The old priest gathered his strength and looked at Marcus. The human was standing on his own, his eyes closed. He whispered softly in Minbari. Killan listened and realized that the Dream weavers had started to bond with their new leader and were gathering in the dream domain for the final ritual. Everything was in place for the confrontation with the Shadows. Killan spoke softly, his voice steady and firm. He knew what lay ahead of them. " My friends, we have gathered here to pay our respects to the Azharani, who has come to us after a thousands years of waiting. His name is Marcus Cole and he's human. Dream weavers derive their strength from within their heart and Marcus thought of his heart as dead. But it has come to life again. He will lead the Dream weavers and their brethren, the rangers, together with Entil' Zha Delenn. A new era will begin. The Shadows will be driven back and peace will descend over this universe for a thousand years."

Tarabas moved forward and slowly drew the hood over Marcus' head. His green eyes lit like candles in the darkness. Susan watched how one Dream weaver moved forward to pledge his allegiance, followed by a Ranger. A line started to form and the oaths echoed in the large room. Only now, Susan started to realize the importance of the Azharani to these two factions. He was going to unite them.

Marcus was beginning to register what was going on around him. The voices of the rangers and Dream weavers in front of him, sounded strangely real in comparison to the voices in his subconscious. It took him some time, but he managed to make out some faces near him. Neroon, Killan, Tarabas....In the crowd, he saw Susan and locked eyes with her. She seemed relieved when he recognized her. All his friends were here; Michael, Delenn, Lennier, the Captain and even G'kar was hiding in the back. It made him feel warm inside to know that he had this many friends. He had to turn his attention inward again as he heard thousands of voices in his subconscious, calling out for him to join them in the dream domain. This must be what Killan had meant, by accepting him as their leader once they were all in his dream domain.

Susan was immensely relieved when he looked at her. She could tell that he recognised her and some of her fear started to disappear. She had to put her trust in him, but it was hard. She was so afraid that she was going to lose him. Suddenly her latent telepathic powers kicked in and she saw the same alarmed expression on Tarabas and Killan's faces. The Shadows were moving in!

There was a commotion at the entrance and it wasn't hard to tell what was causing it. From his position on the slightly higher stage, Neroon saw the Shadows enter the room. The ceremony was nearly completed and he saw how Killan joined Marcus in the dream domain. He moaned softly, knowing that he now had two Dream weavers to protect from getting hurt.

He looked at Tarabas and was glad that they had set up a strategy, should something like this happen. Neroon was momentarily distracted when he realised that there were also humans alongside the Shadows, firing PPGs at Marcus. Rage, filled the Minbari warrior. He knew that he couldn't stop the Shadows, but he could take care of the human attackers. Nodding to Tarabas, he pulled Marcus from his feet. He carried the Dream weaver, who was still in a trance towards the Chief of security.

Garibaldi saw the movement and understood. He took Marcus from Neroon's hands and sat him down on the floor. Security moved to form a living defensive shield against the Shadows and Morden. Killan was still conscious enough to comprehend what was happening and followed Neroon into safety. In his mind, he heard the sacred chant all of the Dream weavers started to celebrate the coming of their new leader. He had to pull away from the dream domain and focus on the Shadows. Killan counted 10 of those abominations. Tarabas moved to stand beside him and they succeeded in distracting the Shadows from the primary target, Marcus.

William, who had been standing amongst the rangers saw everything happen. He leaped forward and managed to disarm one of the human assassins. Zack Allen joined him and together they took out two more attackers. Only Morden and one other human were still firing at the human wall surrounding Marcus. William tried to get to Morden, but the Shadows shielded their agent and William saw how one of the Shadows raised one of their spidery arms to try to pin his body to the floor. William managed to roll away mere seconds before the arm fell and the Shadow was enraged when his prey escaped. A husky voice breathed in to his ear as William tried to get his breath back.

" Morden is mine."

Looking up, he saw the contorted face of Neroon. William had seen some of the best Minbari warriors in action and he knew Neroon was considered one of their finest. He nodded. It wasn't a good idea to argue with Neroon about who would take care of Morden.

" Protect your brother and leave Morden to me."

William hurried to get to his feet and ran towards Marcus. Neroon witnessed from the corner of his eyes how ' the Star killer ' shot down the last human assassin and was pleased. He knew he couldn't stop the Shadows, but perhaps they would retreat, when Morden was gone. Moving like a panther, he sneaked up to Morden whose concentration was completely focused on Marcus. The human was a fool to ignore him. Neroon moved quickly and Morden never had a chance. Using all his force, Neroon struck the PPG from Morden's hand and his hands clasped around Morden's throat. Neroon's fingers were like an iron grip and Morden struggled against the warrior. There was terror on Morden's face when he realized who was choking him. Neroon slid the human up against the wall, intensifying his grip and he watched the color change on Morden's face.

" Neroon, don't kill him. You're not like him. Let him stand trial for this. You know what his punishment will be for this attempt to kill the Azharani."

The soft words broke the spell of violence and Neroon groaned. He knocked Morden out cold and faced the man who had stopped him. The hood was up, but there was no mistaking the man in front of him as he turned around.

" Valen...." Neroon wanted to address Valen, but was distracted when he saw that the human wall around Marcus was showing gaps, where men had been shot down. The claws of the Shadows moved quickly. Neroon heard the screams, filled with anguish when the sharp claws pierced the human flesh. The warrior saw that Garibaldi was holding his ground. Commander Ivanova was stopped in her attempts to get to Marcus when Doctor Franklin pulled her back. ** A wise move, she would only endanger herself in going to the Azharani. This way, we can focus on Marcus.** Running towards his grandfather, Neroon was just in time to catch the old Minbari as his legs stopped supporting him. Killan was exhausted. The Shadows continued their attack. Tarabas was also showing signs of fatigue and the Shadows moved closer. Realizing that their situation was quickly growing worse, Neroon pulled Killan into safety. They needed to find a weapon to battle the Shadows. At this point, the only barriers between Marcus and the Shadows, were Garibaldi and Tarabas. Neroon had to admit that their chances of getting out of here alive were bad.

" Let me go, Stephen. I have to help him!" She tried to free herself of Stephen's hold, but the doctor didn't give in.

" There is nothing you can do, Susan." It pained him to restrain her like this. Hell, he wanted to run out there and help to defend Marcus, but he knew that it would be a useless attempt. Master Killan pulled Neroon's head down to his face and whispered the words into Neroon's ear.

" Marcus.. can defeat them... Get him to his feet and... tell him to wake up... He'll know what to do."

Not wasting a second, Neroon jumped to his feet and made his way to Marcus. Garibaldi was trying hard to avoid getting stabbed by the spider like claws and had to take a step back. That allowed another Shadow to start an assault on Marcus. Picking up a PPG from the floor, Neroon fired at the Shadow's head and was pleased to hear the scream of agony, coming from the Shadow. He fired again at the same spot and a second later, the Shadow seemed to crumble to the floor and stopped moving. Neroon was proud to have taken one of the Shadows out personally. He gently took hold of Marcus who was still whispering words in Minbari. Neroon realized that the Dream weaver was still in a trance and wondered how he could get through to Marcus. At that moment, Tarabas fell to the floor blood dripping form his side where one of the Shadows had pierced the human flesh. " Marcus, you have to wake up. Do you hear me? WAKE UP!"

Still in trance, Marcus registered the words at last. Thousands of Dream weavers heard them also. Marcus felt a strength in him like he had never known before. Raw power seemed to gather in his body. Opening his eyes, he saw the mayhem in front of him. ** Bugger, why did they have to sedate me?** Someone was helping him to get to his feet.

Sweeping the room with his eyes, he was relieved to see that Susan was in no danger. Stephen was holding her, trying to calm her. What he did see however was that Garibaldi and Tarabas were in grave danger. The two men had fallen to the ground and the ominous black shapes, hovering above them, lowered their claws to end their life. His outrage was mirrored by the thoughts of thousands of Dream weavers and he acted on instinct as he mentally lashed out against the Shadows. Marcus felt like time stood still and everything seemed to freeze before his eyes as he simply willed the Shadows away.

Valen felt the raw power being released and smiled in relief. Marcus understood at last. One for one the Shadows screamed in a high-pitched tone and cringed. Their black forms faded till there was nothing left. It only took mere seconds before all remaining 9 Shadows were utterly crushed and destroyed by Marcus. Valen knew that with the passing of time Marcus' powers would grow and backed up by the other Dream weavers he would be a major factor in the destruction of the Shadow fleet when that time arrived. Sensing Susan's anguish, he moved towards her.

She had managed to pull free from Stephen's arms. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he triggered her reaction. She turned to see who was now trying to hold her back. She never expected to see Jeffrey Sinclair. Seeing her old friend like this, transformed and in this place, stopped her from moving.

" Don't worry, Susan. He can take care of himself."

Valen pointed at Marcus, and Susan witnessed the downfall of the Shadows. She looked at Marcus and there was a strange expression in those burning green eyes. She realized that she couldn't help the man she loved. Her gaze shifted to Valen and there was an unspoken question in her eyes.

" Yes, Susan, it is I. But you know I can't stay. Zathras and I have to return to our time. I know the two of you will be happy."

Susan was utterly surprised as Valen placed a gentle kiss on her brow. Then he turned and disappeared from sight.

Garibaldi stared in disbelief at the Shadows as they faded away, a threat no longer. Marcus and Neroon were standing close to him and he caught the look in Marcus' eyes as the last Shadow was destroyed. Seconds later, Marcus' strength left him and he would have fallen if it hadn't been for Neroon who caught Marcus' body. Garibaldi looked at the wounded security guards and saw how Stephen started assessing the damage. Zack joined him and they contacted Medlab to get some Med teams in here. Garibaldi moved to check on Tarabas who was unconscious by now. They had fought well together and the Shaidakin had won Garibaldi's respect during these last hectic minutes.

Now that there was no one holding her back any longer, Susan ran to Marcus. Neroon was carrying the Azharani in his arms and as the three of them reached a secluded room, he lowered Marcus on to a couch. Taking a few steps back, Neroon watched Susan cradle Marcus' in her arms and he knew Marcus was in good hands. He wanted to make sure that Killan was all right. It wasn't hard to find the old priest. He was using his staff to support him.

" Are you alright?" Neroon was concerned. He knew the old priest was fragile and having already lost his wife and parents made him want to hold on to his grandfather.

" I'm fine, Neroon. How is Marcus doing?"

" He's unharmed."

 

Zathras and Valen left the room unnoticed. Their work was done, their goal achieved. Marcus was Azharani and the Shadow attack had been unsuccessful. As Zathras activated the time-travel device, Valen felt melancholy. He wished he could stay with his friends, but realized that his destiny lay somewhere else.

" Zathras ready, we can leave."

" Set the device, my friend and let's go home." Although he hated to leave Marcus and his friends behind, he was looking

forward to return to the past. He longed for Catherine to take him in his arms again. Because of all what had been going on, he had no time or opportunity to tell Marcus that he had found Catherine and had taken her with him, when he assumed his place as Valen.** Catherine, I'm coming home.**

 

“ Damn, my head hurts,” Marcus moaned.

" Marcus? Are you in pain?" Susan watched Stephen scanning Marcus. Stephen had insisted that Marcus should be taken to Medlab, when he found his friend in Susan's arms, unconscious. It had been chaotic in Medlab, but his staff had pulled through. Running a scanner over Marcus, told him that his friend was exhausted and suffered from a severe attack of migraine.

" Feels like some one used my head as ... an anvil..." The pounding in his head was making him sick. But he managed to recognize Stephen's voice.

" Here, take these."

He only opened his eyes for a fraction to see what he was being handed. Grabbing the glass and the painkillers, he swallowed them quickly. Stephen and Susan remained quiet for some moments, anxious to see if the medication helped.

Feeling the pain grow less, his eyes flashed open. The pain was now bearable. He tried to get up from the exam bed, but his bruised ribs protested. " What happened? It's all fuzzy and..."

" You defeated the Shadows. Morden will be taken to Minbar to stand trial for this assassination attempt. Killan and Tarabas are all right. Tarabas lost some blood due to a wound inflicted by the Shadows, but he'll back on his feet in no time. The others are all fine."

Susan brought him quickly up to date. She hoped that this nightmare had come to an end now. " And you're officially the new leader of the Dream weavers." Not able to resist any longer, she sought out his lips, claiming his mouth slowly. Marcus gave in and answered her kiss in the same sensual way. Stephen cleared his throat, but that didn't stop the couple. Susan deepened the kiss and oblivious to the growing embarrassment of the good doctor, climbed into Marcus' bed to run her hands over his chest.

Stephen decided that the time had arrived to leave med lab 2. He sneaked out of the room, giving them some privacy. The last thing he heard was Marcus whimper, as her hands moved to a more private area.

 

ENCOUNTERS PART 33 OF 33

 

Stephen had been whining and refused to release him before morning, so Marcus had no other choice than to stay in Medlab overnight. He decided to take one quick shower before going to bed to get some decent sleep. Sighing, he turned off the warm water spray. He was quickly getting used to taking real water showers and he had never enjoyed them more, even if it meant taking them in med lab. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, told him that some of the green paint was still attached to his face. The green stripe across his eyes was still visible. While he slipped into the sweats Susan had brought him, he wondered how he could get the stuff off his face.

" You can't. It's the sign of the Azharani. "

Marcus spun around, but sucked in his breath when he felt how his still mending ribs ached from the unexpected movement. Killan was standing in the doorway, accompanied by Neroon. " How did you get in here? Stephen is very precise, when it comes to visiting hours."

" He doesn't know we're here. We waited until the staff was busy and entered then."

Neroon helped Killan to sit down in one of the chairs and remained standing behind him.

Marcus made his way over to the bed and rested his back against the headboard. He knew that Stephen would want to renew the bandages around his chest. His ribs were brittle and Stephen had told him to take it easy the next couple of weeks. " So, why are you here?" Pulling the blankets over his cold body, he studied Killan. It almost seemed like a gigantic burden had been taken off the Minbari's shoulders.

" To say our good-byes. Neroon and I will leave for Minbar in one hour. I need to rest and Neroon...well, his little daughter is waiting for him."

Marcus looked up, hearing this news. Neroon smiled and Marcus knew that the warrior had changed.

"Are you serious about that bloody paint? Do I really have to run around with the remnants of that...stuff on my face?"

" Yes, Marcus." Killan grinned. This young one didn't know yet, how sacred he had become to the Dream weavers.

" Great, that's just great. I hope Susan doesn't mind me looking like this." Mumbling to no one in particular, Marcus shook his head. " And you could have warned me about sedating me, when you put the paint on my face."

" I couldn't. Tradition states that the future Azharani is forbidden to know about that part of the ritual."

" Bloody great!" Marcus was trying hard to stay angry with the old Minbari, but couldn't hide the smile on his face. Killan rose to his feet and walked over to Marcus, followed by Neroon.

"Tarabas will stay as your bodyguard. You're now in charge of the Dream weavers, use that power well. Should you need me, you know how to contact me." Killan bowed slowly and his fingers briefly touched Marcus' brow, softly whispering an ancient blessing. Neroon bowed and helped Killan making his way out of Medlab.

Left alone, Marcus quickly drifted off to sleep.

A bit concerned, Stephen decided to check on Marcus, before turning into bed himself. The door slid open and Stephen was relieved to see that Marcus was soundly asleep. He reached for the blankets and made sure that his patient

wasn't cold. He was about to leave, when he looked one more time at Marcus. A greenish glow shone from the area where the paint had been. Stephen dimmed the lights and was desperate to get some rest himself. His first appointment tomorrow was with Susan, who had asked for a physical exam. She had refused to tell him why...

 

Breakfast was served in bed. Marcus smiled, when he smelled the bacon and eggs and wondered where the hell Stephen had gotten them. The answer to his question entered the room, accompanying the doctor coming to see his patient.

" Willie? You managed to get bacon and eggs?"

" Only the best is good enough for my big brother."

Marcus recognized the look of mischief in William's eyes and wondered what William had done this time. " What have you been up to William? I know that expression in your eyes."

William grinned. "Speaking about eyes, that shade of green really compliments your eyes."

Marcus was tempted to throw something at his brother, but the only thing he could get hold of was his breakfast and he was too hungry to use that. " William?"

Willie sighed. He knew that tone too well. Marcus wouldn't be satisfied until he had an answer. "Well, I cleaned out your quarters. I moved your stuff to Susan's. She didn't seem to mind. I need a place to stay...and actually... it was her idea."

" So, basically you evicted me and moved in?" Marcus felt a bit relieved, expecting something far worse. " You could have asked me if I mind moving in with Susan."

Clearing his throat, William grinned. " That was a bit hard. I tried to wake you, but you were rather soundly asleep.... By the way, do you know that your face glows in the dark? Must be the bloody paint."

" I glow?" Shaking his head, Marcus fought the urge to get some payback. Killan should have told him. His thoughts were interrupted when Susan entered the sick room.

Standing in the doorway, a tender smile graced her face as she looked at him. She had heard the last sentences of their conversation. " You glow, Marcus?"

She saw him grin. He was obviously a bit embarrassed and she decided not to push the 'glow' remark.

" Apparently."

Susan moved over to the bed and Stephen appeared. He was checking some readings and looked Marcus in the eye as he spoke to him.

" You'll take it easy, do you understand? No strenuous workouts, nothing. Susan will take you home and then you'll stay in bed, until I give you the okay. Your system needs to recover and your ribs need to heal properly."

** She's going to take me home?** Marcus pulled her closer and Susan sat down on the bed. William quickly caught the tray, that otherwise would have fallen on the floor and while retreating he pulled Stephen with him out of the room.

Staring in to his eyes, Susan leaned in and kissed Marcus on his lips. She wanted more, but first she had to get him home. They needed to talk.

" I can't believe the big nag is going to let me out of here." Marcus moved slowly, his ribs telling him to take it easy. Susan helped him into the green cape and her fingers traced the remnants of the green paint. Killan had told her that it would never go away.

" Come, let's get you home."

 

Marcus was relieved as he sat down on the couch. The walk over to her quarters had made him realize how exhausted he really was. While Susan was making tea and coffee, he studied the changes she had made in her quarters. His books had been placed in the cupboard and the frame with the only picture he possessed of his parents, stood next to a picture of her own parents. ** Home. She said she would take me home. For the first time in years I feel like I've come home.** He accepted the tea she handed him and was content to simply look at her beautiful face. She began to blush.

" What? Do I have paint on my face as well?" She wanted to tease him a bit and took the cup of tea from his hands and placed it on the table. Resting herself back against him, she sighed. This felt so good. Immediately, Marcus pulled her closer.

" No, no paint, but I'll never get tired of looking at your beautiful face."

Her face flushed, she turned in the embrace. This man made her crazy. Yet, she loved him with a passion that she hadn't known she was capable of.

" Marcus, now that we...are living together, I would like to discuss some things concerning our relationship."

Noticing the strange tone in her voice, he answered her seriously. Something was bothering her and he hated to see her troubled. "Of course, love. Go ahead and ask."

" We're going to stay together....I mean..."

" Yes, I will never leave you." Marcus' hand tangled her hair and he tenderly caressed the back of her neck.

" Well, how do you feel about having kids in the future?" She tried to cover up her nervousness, but failed.

Her eyes avoided his and he felt her tremble slightly against him. He pulled her even closer, until she rested her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her, he considered her question. She wanted a serious answer. " Susan, I never thought about kids. I was a virgin until a couple of days ago and... well... I would love to have kids. " Cupping her face in his hands, he raised her head till their eyes met. Was he imagining things or was there a tear forming in the corner of her eye? " A little girl...with your blue eyes and fiery temper. Or a little boy. I could teach him how to harass the hell out of Stephen. But you must realize that our firstborn will be a Dream weaver. I don't know if you're comfortable with that idea. "

" I am." She spoke quickly. The tear in her eyes evaporated and a bittersweet smile appeared on her face. " So, you like children?"

" I used to play with the kids in Down Below, but don't tell anyone. Hell, I sometimes think that I'm still a kid myself."

Marcus realized that she was asking him these questions on purpose, but why?

Her hands touched his face and she moved until their foreheads touched. Staring deep into his eyes, she only saw the love he felt for her. " Marcus, remember the first time we made love on the beach?"

" Of course, how could I ever forget?" His hands slipped beneath the fabric of her shirt. Susan's eyes dilated when she felt his delicate fingers brush her sensitive nipples.

" I used to get shots to make sure that I wouldn't get pregnant, but I stopped going to Medlab. There was no more reason to get them and then.....this mayhem started, we ended up making love on the beach. We didn't use protection. So now..." Her voice trailed off, scared to end the sentence.

Marcus finally realized what she was trying to tell him. His heart started to pound, as he almost crushed her to his chest, ignoring his aching ribs. "You're pregnant, love?"

" Yes." Susan didn't know if she wanted to cry or smile. She had to know if he wanted to keep the baby or not. She had been wrestling with herself, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. This morning, Stephen had confirmed her suspicion that she was pregnant. She had missed her period. It had been a shock to learn that she was expecting a baby. Modern technology had been able to tell her it was a boy. She never thought about having kids, and now,.......now she needed Marcus, his love, his strength.

The news surprised him, but he berated himself. He should have known that this could happen. She was right, they hadn't used any protection. A baby, a little human, with Susan's and his genes. He could hardly believe it. Marcus imagined cradling the little baby in his arms and smiled at Susan. " Did you already choose a name? Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl? When will the baby be due?"

" Marcus, shut up!" Feeling intensely relieved, she returned his smile. He was nervous and babbling. " So, you want to keep the baby?"

" Yes! Of course, I can't imagine being a daddy or you a mummy, Commander Ivanova. With your temper, she will be Captain in no time."

" It's a boy, silly."

" A boy?" Speechless, he kissed her passionately. She answered the kiss with a strange combination of love and relief. She was sure he was going to be a great daddy. " You pick the name, Marcus."

Marcus leaned back, eyed her. He tried to act seriously, but the sparkle in his eyes gave him away." What about Jeffrey?"

Susan nodded. " Jeffrey Ivanova-Cole sounds nice."

Marcus was about the say something, but she smothered his reply in a deep kiss. She couldn't believe how much he loved her. She was the happiest woman alive.

 

THE END AT LAST


End file.
